(010-Light) Aizen's Reality
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro wakes up in the middle of the classroom by the teacher. His father Aizen and the teachers tell him that the Bleach storyline is some story he cooked up to get attention.
1. Sleeping in Class

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This is the second fanfic I am writing for "The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge 200 Prompts" and it is written for #010: Light. ANC:30_

**Aizen's Reality**

**~_ Sleeping in Class ~_**

Pitch blackness surrounded his mind, and then there was a loud snapping sound. The sound caused Hitsugaya Toshiro to sit up straight, his mind fuzzy from everything that was going on. When the small shinigami opened his bright teal eyes, he found himself suddenly glancing around in confusion at the place around him. "Where am I?"

A man standing next to him spoke up, his voice filled with irritation. "You are in class Hitsugaya Toshiro. How many times to I have to remind you of this fact?"

This caused the boy's eyes to blink a couple of time more, and then he couldn't help but notice that he was in a classroom setting. He was sitting at a school desk, staring towards the front of the class, with many eyes upon him, staring as the teacher towered over him, a ruler on top of the desktop as that was what the teacher had slapped down to get the boy's attention.

However, the young shinigami noticed rather quickly that something was off. "This isn't Karakura High School?"

The other students began to suddenly laugh at him, causing the child to feel ill at ease with the entire situation, his mind trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Last time he checked, he had been in Karakura Town, waiting for the Arrancar to show up. Now, he found himself in what appeared to be an elementary school classroom.

"I know that you like telling tall tales Hitsugaya, but I would appreciate it if you used that intelligence of yours for something more productive then rambling off lies to get attention. We know all to well that you enjoy the attention. Well, this is school, so the attention needs to be on the teacher. Do I need to make you stand out in the hall?"

Suddenly, Toshiro found himself digging into his school bag, while the teacher began to yell at him. The boy's eyes were wide with confusion as he dug through and finally reached his phone. When he pulled it out, the teacher took it from his hands and then snapped at him. "I've told you before that I don't need you doing stuff like this. You have detention after class, and maybe I'll let you have it back."

"Hitsugaya-san looks like he's on some sort of drug." One of the students commented, whispering to her friend, causing Toshiro to suddenly flinch, wondering exactly what was going on.

"_Hyorinmaru?" _The boy called out to his dragon, felling relieved when the dragon answered him, but it was short lived.

"_I don't know what is going on anymore then you do._" The dragon spoke up, his voice causing Toshiro to glance down at his notebook an the boring math problems. "_I suggest not doing anything to rash, because of the fact you honestly don't know what is going on._"

_Author's notes: This story may be confusing to some people. I am using a particular trope for this story called "All Just a Dream". A good example of this trope is The Wizard of OZ movie. ANC:68_


	2. Parental Meeting

**Aizen's Reality  
><strong>_** Parental Meeting. ~**_

While the teacher continued to teach his students, Toshiro placed a hand on his mouth, biting down on one of his knuckles as he attempted to try and figure the situation out. The small boy tried to think back to the last memory he could recollect, which in itself was fuzzy. However, there was one memory that was clear and vivid.

In his mind, Hitsugaya could recollect himself in his Bankai, high above Inoue Orihime's apartment, watching the Arrancar that had separated from the group that had come to fight the small taicho. He remembered using trickery and finally having the release to get free of the dangerous situation. He then remembered falling downwards, the wound on the front of his chest gushing out.

This caused the small boy to fidget a bit with his clothing, so that he could briefly pull back the collar of the shirt to see if there was some sort of scar from that battle or the one he had with Aizen, however... he couldn't see any sort of injury upon his young body. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his constant fidgeting.

He then had to deal with the fact that the classroom material was boring, not to mention it felt like the teacher was talking down on him, belittling his intelligence level. He wanted to desperately nod off again, but didn't want another situation from the teacher, as the man had a sharp tongue and the teacher made it rather obvious that he didn't like Toshiro one bit.

Eventually the school bell rang and the white haired boy sat in his chair, not sure what to do, in a way thankful that he had gotten detention after school with the teacher, as he honestly didn't know where he was supposed to go from here. The man had acted like he had known Toshiro for some time now, which was unsettling.

"I want you to write on the board, I will pay attention in class until the board is filled." The man stated, holding out a piece of chalk. "If your father isn't here by the time you finished, then erase the board and write it again.

"I don't have a father." Toshiro stood up, talking the piece of chalk and simply beginning to write out the words.

The teacher grumbled to himself, suddenly slapping down a stack of papers. "And this is _exactly _why I felt the need to call a parent conference. And of course, you had to just go and do something stupid yet again. And this is strange due to the fact your father is a well known figure within the community. He's never done anything wrong to warrant you doing this."

A small hand paused for a few seconds, but then continued to write the kanji for the sentences on the board. The words came out and ate up the time, causing his mind to go numb. "_Hyorinmaru, is there a way we can separate from this body so that we can get into soul form?_"

"_I don't sense that you are in a gigai._" The dragon's word caused Toshiro to pause for a few minutes.

The lines began to form again as Hitsugaya kept trying to get the words out, his mind knowing that something wasn't right. "_Can you sense anyone else's reiatsu? I can't..._"

"_No..._ unfortunately._.._" Hyorinmaru nudged at the back of the boy's mind.

The words kept coming, while the white haired boy tried to think up a plan. However, he found himself suddenly freezing, his green eyes going wide with fear when he heard an all to familiar voice coming from the doorway of the classroom. "Toshiro?"

A clicking sound was heard as the chalk fell from the small hand, falling past the metal grate that held the supplies up off the ground, onto the ground below. He then slowly turned around, his eyes falling upon the man standing in the doorway. "Aizen..."

The man was dressed in a well pressed suit and in his right hand was a suitcase. The man gave him a weak smile. "Come now. You should be calling me father."

Toshiro simply turned back to look at the board, his mind trying to process what was going on. "_What kind of game is that man trying to play? Seriously, there is no way that __man__ can be my father. That is a laughable joke. I mean, I wasn't even born in Soul Society. And even if I was, I am nothing like him._"

"Can't you look me in the face?" The man stated, which caused the boy to turn around, biting his lip as he did so. The look on his face was pure torture and he found himself unable to think, unable to think of a way out of the situation.

However, he finally spoke up. "This is an illusion you created, right?"

There came the stacking sound of papers and then the teacher let out a cough. "As you can see, your son has been living in a fantasy world."

"I don't exactly blame him. His mother had custody of him for the longest time, but she got arrested for using drugs. I haven't been able to get him to open up to me, because he's still mad that I am the one to turn her in." Aizen stated, folding his legs and setting his hands in his lap.

Toshiro felt ill, remembering the fact that Aizen pretended to be perfect in the world he remembered, and here he was, pretending to be perfect again. Or it was an illusion made by Aizen to trick him, possibly make him give up information he shouldn't. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Would you _please_ come and sit down?" The teacher muttered, his frustration growing. "I have had nothing but trouble from your son ever since the beginning of the year."

Sosuke glanced up, his cold eyes looking the boy straight into the eye. Hitsugaya found himself flinching, and then he moved to sit down in a desk next to his fake father. He didn't glance up, his entire body filled with fear, despite the fact he also had a great deal of anger and he wanted to kill the man for what he had done to Momo.

"Now, your son has been writing these outlandish stories about shinigami. He writes about how you betrayed him, which likely does stem from the whole issue between you and his mother. But a lot of his stuff is violent for someone of this age. He's also had some issues in the class and he's used curse words in the past." The teacher stated.

"He and I will be discussing this when we get home." Aizen stated. "He and I will be having a serious discussion about this whole thing."

Toshiro flinched, wanting his world back. The teacher continued. "He seems to be of the idea that you can create illusions, so this whole world is one big illusion."

"_This world is an illusion..._" came the thoughts, but then the next thought came. "_Or is it? Aizen can't create this big of an illusion, can he?_"

"I've heard of this kind of disassociation. I guess I'll be looking into counseling for my son. I know of a very good psychiatrist." The man stated. He then glanced at Toshiro and something made the boy glance up, flinching again. The man got up and the boy found himself suddenly getting up to follow the man out of the room as Aizen bid the teacher good day.

The walked out of the classroom and got into a nice car driven by a chauffeur. Th man had a frown on his face, his eyes a vivid green similar to what Toshiro's was. Aizen got into the seat followed by the boy, and then Aizen spoke up. "Ulquiorra... please drive me and Toshiro-kun back to the apartment we are staying in."

At that, two small hands gripped the knee part of his pants. The man turned his head towards Toshiro. "I agreed with you that you wouldn't give me any problems if we stayed at the place your mother lived with you. Why do you need to be so obstinate?"

"This isn't real..." Toshiro muttered, not realizing that he had actually said this out loud.

The next thing he knew, Sosuke had backhanded him hard across the cheek, his eyes narrowing with disdain. "You are _supposed _to be a child genius. However, your mother let you run wild on the street.s I am on the verge of not putting up with it anymore."

"Do you think I will simply believe that this reality is real because you say it is?" The boy stated.

"Are you saying that you are actually seeing these things?" Aizen stated. "Are you trying to tell me that you are mad in the head. Because seriously, I don't buy it. This is just a ploy of yours to get my attention, and you know full well that is what this is."


	3. Taking a Beating

_Author's note – Just a small note here, I may or may not have to raise the rating later on, because this story is going to honestly be dark. If at any time the readers think I should raise the rating to an M, do let me know. ANC: 118_

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>_** Taking a Beating. ~**_

The two got out at a gated community and then headed up to an apartment, the man dragging Toshiro along with him, the boy's eyes cold with distance. But then, wasn't that how Aizen expected him to be, distancing himself from this world? Wasn't that the role he was meant to play in this illusion. If it was an illusion at all.

The man opened the door and pushed the boy in. Glancing around, the apartment didn't seem like the kind a woman with a drug problem would actually have. Everything was way to nice an pristine. The boy dropped his bad onto the couch, only to hear a coughing sound from the man. "You know very well that isn't where your bag goes."

Hitsugaya turned around, anger in his eyes at the perfection the man tried to implement on him. Well, truth was, normally the boy would strive for perfection in his own life back in Soul Society, but he found himself simply not caring. He picked up the bag, and set it down by the door. "Is this where it is supposed to go when I'm not studying? Because I honestly can't remember."

"It goes by your desk in your room." The man snapped at the boy. Letting out a deep sigh, Toshiro picked up the bag and then carried it to his room, or where he thought his room was. The first door he opened happened to belong to the bathroom. The second door happened to belong to his fake father, as there was no desk. Finally though, he opened up his bedroom and walked in to the desk, dropping his bag on the floor by the desk.

Glancing at the table, it was completely cluttered, and Toshiro's instinct went to instantly straightening it up. As he did, his hand touched the picture on the desk and he picked it up. Picking up the picture, he noticed that there was a picture of him at a very young age and Aizen and another person. In the picture, Toshiro was smiling, as was Aizen. However, the other person was completely scratched out.

The boy set it down with a click. "Nice job of making me think I have a mental problem. In this illusion, he goes and makes me think I have a problem with both him, and my own mother. That way, there aren't any pictures around to explain why he is the way he is."

Aizen suddenly called from the other room, and Toshiro got up and walked over, his mouth pressed tight, not wanting to actually deal with the man. He slipped into a seated position on the couch. "Why is it that you and I have different last names? Weren't you married to my mother, or was she was your play thing just like Momo was?"

A clicking sound of a knife on a cutting board suddenly stopped, the man suddenly looking up. "I've been married twice, both ended in divorce. When your mother divorced me, she decided to change both of your names legally. Does this make any sense at all?"

Hitsugaya found himself gripping the edge of the couch, his frustration growing. "That speaks worlds about you, you know."

"I think we need to talk about this accusation of yours that Momo is a play thing to me." The man spoke up. "Did you get that from Momo-chan herself, or did you get it from that mother of hers?"

Suddenly, two teal eyes went wide, and then the boy found his teeth gritting together. He stood up onto his knees, turning around to glare at the man. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"First off, don't sit on the couch like that, it is very improper Toshiro." The man stated, pointing the knife at the boy. "I'm talking about your half-sister, Aizen Momo. The one who decided to make false accusations against me."

Toshiro turned around, suddenly wrapping his arms across his chest, his face becoming pale and green at the same time. While he tended to be very innocent and naive about things, he could only think of one thing that a person would accuse another person of. He also pulled his legs up to his chest in frustration. "_If this world is real, I understand fully why I wanted to escape it._"

"_Don't go thinking that this world is real. I remember the feelings of the other world just as much as you do._" The dragon stated firmly, listening to the child worry, and for good reason.

"_I don't understand why Aizen wants to select me to do this kind of crap too._" The boy thought, glancing up as a sizzling sound could be heard from the kitchen area. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled and he stood up, heading over to where Aizen was cooking some food. His stomach grumbled loudly, causing the man to glance up.

"I'll be finished with dinner soon." The man simply glanced down at the skillet.

Two cheeks suddenly puffed out as Toshiro's mind tried to comprehend the new world they were in. "I'm not hungry."

There came a resounding smack across the face as Aizen back handed him again. "You'll eat dinner Hitsugaya Toshiro because I say so. Otherwise you go hungry."

The white haired boy glanced at the ground, frustration pouring over his face. "No wonder I hate this world. You're abusive."

Cold eyes suddenly peered at the boy, causing Toshiro to jump suddenly, not liking the man's gaze. "Are you going to make accusations just like your sister did?"

"You've hit me across the face twice already! What am I to think!" The boy stated, frowning at the man, trying his best to be defiant, but truth was... there was that fear.

"I _don't_ normally hit you like this. Normally, I just ground you and it is fine. But lately you've been acting strange." The man stated.

"I_ don't_ remember anything before today _except_ that imaginary world, or that world everyone is trying to tell me is imaginary. _What_ am I supposed to think? I mean, it took me a few _tries_ to find my own room. I don't know my way around this place, I don't know where everything is. _Normally_, wouldn't a parent be noticing that something was seriously wrong? Because to be honest, if this _world _is real, then I'll honestly admit that there is something wrong with me."

The man stared at the boy, and then his expression suddenly softened. "I blame your mother, you know. She had what is called postpartum depression, and it effected a lot of things. Before that happened, she was an amazing woman." The man nodded to the table. "Go and sit down."

Suddenly, Toshiro felt guilty for some strange reason, and his body moved over to the table. "_What if this is real?_"

"_Then I would be an imaginary friend. I am here Hitsugaya._" The dragon stated. "_I do suggest going with the flow for awhile, to figure out things._"

"_He's expecting me to be a trouble child though, so I'll need to work that into part of the flow. I mean, if this is just an illusion, then he will expect me not to comply to this being reality right away._"

Aizen stepped over with two plates of food, setting one down in front of the boy and one in front of himself. "Here is your pretend food. I am sure though it will give you substance, so go ahead and eat."

Two bright teal eyes suddenly blinked. "_Keeping up the pretense that I am a child that believes he isn't part of this world is going to be easy._"

"_Don't get cocky._" The dragon hummed, causing Toshiro to let out a deep sigh.


	4. Hello Half Sister

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>_** Hello Half Sister. ~**_

The two supposed family members ate, not looking at each other, the room filled with complete silence. Toshiro's plate emptied rather quickly, and then he paused. Finally, he glanced up, not wanting to ask the particular question, but deciding it had to be asked. "Is there... anymore to eat?"

Two brown eyes suddenly looked at the boy, then picked up Toshiro's place and took it into the kitchen, returning with another serving of food. "I find it rather interesting that your appetite has returned to normal. You've been avoiding eating things, unless it was to sneak a midnight snack. Of course, you weren't exactly speaking to me either, so I guess there had been some improvement."

"I want to go back into my little world _please_." Toshiro stated.

"_Young master, you know that if he is trying to pull an illusion over your eyes, he isn't simply going to agree to send you back. And if this isn't an illusion, well... what you just said was down right disturbing._" The dragon suddenly piped up, much to the irritation of the small boy.

"_Imagine me saying something like this to any of the people I really know? I mean, the only person I could pull this kind of prank on would have been Ichimaru. Sometimes, I could say really weird things, and seriously mean it, and he would just look at me, and then play along._" The boy suddenly paused, a frown spreading on his face.

"_I don't understand why he had to go and betray us like that. I know that I suspected him right away, but it felt like he meant for me to suspect him. He's always been weird, but not the kind of weird that I couldn't trust. That was Aizen... I never felt like I could trust him. What the hell am I saying, I'm confusing myself._"

"Toshiro?" The brown haired man raised an eyebrow as he watched the child. "Why did you have to say that you wanted to go back into your little world and then go?"

"_I need to play along." Toshiro blinked a couple of times."This is just like the games Gin and I used to play that would drive Rangiku nuts._" There was another pause as the boy blinked a couple of times. "_There is no way that what we did is a game._" At that, the boy pushed his food away. "I don't feel good."

Aizen frowned suddenly. "Why did you ask for seconds? Are you not hungry?"

"I'm hungry." The boy glanced at the table. "My mind is going very fast and I can't keep up. I can't figure things out."

"You mean about whether or not this is the real world, or that world is?" The man let out a deep sigh and picked up Toshiro's plate. "I'll put the left overs in the fridge for you."

"More along the lines I remember everything from that world, and not one piece of shit from that world." Toshiro muttered folding his arms in frustration.

"Watch your tongue." The man grumbled. "Before you head to your room for the night, be sure to say hello to your grandmother. Wonders that you didn't start thinking this strange storyline of sorts once she passed away." The man then walked over and set Toshiro's phone down. It didn't look though, like the standard issue that the people in soul society got. "The teacher was nice enough to return this."

The man then disappeared back into his room, while Toshiro picked up his phone. "_He even has grandmother planned out? I don't understand. Why would he go through this much trouble?_"

"_He is hoping to make you believe that this world is real. He is trying to break you down piece by piece._" Hyorinmaru spoke up.

The white haired boy though got up, and then walked over to a wooden chest, opening up the doors. There was a picture of his grandmother, just sitting there. He reached for a metal stick and clinked it against the bowl. "Where ever you are, I miss you."

Stepping lightly, Toshiro headed to his room, flopping down on the bed, his frustration growing, "I just want to go home." Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

**~10~**

Eventually, a grumbling feeling in his stomach ended up waking him up. The boy sat up, glancing at the door. "I should have finished the food." Getting up, he headed towards the kitchen, his phone clutched in his hand from before he fell asleep. He then pulled out a dish, and heated the food up. He then went and sat down on the couch. "Well, he isn't around to know I'm breaking one of his possible rules."

He said his thanks and put some of the food into his mouth, only to have his phone go off. At that, he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"I'm here silly. Remember, I told you I was coming over, so you gave me the code to the apartment gate?" The female voice stated. "You'll let me in when I get there, right."

"Hinamori?" The boy blinked a couple of times.

"At least you are able to remember my name, unlike that old fart." The girl stated, catching Toshiro off guard, as the phone clicked off.

"_That was her voice, but something felt off._" Toshiro thought to himself. He continued to eat, until a knock came from the door. He got up, setting the plate on the table and went to unlock the door for her. However, the sight that greeted him wasn't one he found himself pleased with.

The Momo that stood before him wore jeans that the leggings were only a couple of inches on the leggings. She also wore a top that was tied at the front and only covered her small chest area, leaving her stomach area, revealing a piercing on her navel. She also wore garish make up and high heals... in truth, she looked worse then Matsumoto ever did.

"Hinamori?" The boy answered again.

Suddenly, the girl pushed lightly on his chest. "Why are you acting so funny to see me? We planned on me coming over for some time, because you wanted to see me. But the old fart doesn't let me come around anymore. Says I am a problem child. Which is rather funny, because I actually think normally, while you are stuck up in that fantasy world of yours."

"But..." Two teal eyes glanced down, the cheeks flaring up due to the fact he wanted to lecture her about the clothing she was wearing, but honestly didn't know how to bring it up without seeming like a pervert. He went and sat down on the couch, frustration spreading on his face. "_The Momo I know, wouldn't act like this._"

The next thing he knew, Momo sat down next to him, her hand touching her leg. She suddenly leaned over into his face. "Hey, Shiro-chan..."

Toshiro could smell alcohal on her breath, not the kind of sake that Matsumoto would drink, but the beer that she sometimes got ahold of. He clasped a hand over his nose. "You've been drinking, Momo Bed Wetter."

"I haven't wet the bed since I was real little." Hinamori's voice slurred suddenly, and she hiccuped into his ear.

"Really?" The boy narrowed his eyes. For some reason, the didn't think that this was true. He flinched suddenly, when her hand moved, and he suddenly grabbed it, his eyes going wide. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It isn't as if he's awake or out here." Momo continued, the tone of the situation suddenly becoming stifling. His Adam's apple bobbed down, while he looked her straight in the face.

"We're... siblings aren't we?" Toshiro stated. "_And even if we weren't blood related, I couldn't ever..._"

"Oh, come on. All we'll be doing is messing around." The girl sated, her hot breath on his ear. She leaned in to kiss him on the lips, only to have the lights turned on.

"What are you doing here?" Aizen's voice could be heard from the doorway.

"Shiro-chan invited me over. He said he missed me." Momo stated, suddenly sitting up straight.

The man simply walked over and lifted her up. "While he misses you, he didn't invite you over for this. There is a reason I've asked you not to come around Aizen Momo."

Suddenly, the girl frowned. "I told you, my name is Hinamori Momo."

"That isn't your legal name." The man muttered, still pulling her to the door.

"You let Shiro-chan have his mother's name." The girl muttered, just as he opened the door and pushed her out.

"That was part of the divorce, daughter." The man then slammed the door in her face, locking the door behind him. He then turned towards Toshiro. He then walked over and slapped the boy across the face. "Are you trying to be stupid? This isn't the first time she's tried to do something like this. She promises she'll get treatment, and then she gets out of rehab like this. She's already dropped out of school."

"You hit me again." Toshiro pulled his legs up to his chest, just as a banging on the door occurred. He buried his head.

"Look, I'm going to have to call the police on her. Don't do this again." The man stated, making the boy feel really bad.

_Author's note – Is Momo OoC? Actually, this is more of a case of which Momo is the real one, the one from Toshiro's world, or the one from this world, if that makes any sense at all. ANC: 158_


	5. Visiting the Doctor

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>_** Visiting the Doctor ~**_

The entire world that Toshiro found himself in was simply a nightmare. Aizen called the police over to the apartment to arrest Hinamori, who was banging on the door, screaming her head off. Eventually though, they carted her off and Aizen opened the door off to the police officers, to speak with them and make their report.

Suddenly, Toshiro found himself darting for the door, heading for the apartment railing as he shoved past his fake father and the officer, just in time to see Hinamori being placed in the squad car. He heard the officer speak up. "Aizen Momo, your daughter... has been drinking like you think she was. Do you want us to press charges on her?"

"Yes." Aizen stated firmly, causing Toshiro to glance up, his mind beginning to freak out. "Don't give me that look child. You know very well the situation we're in. You know very well that she needs help."

There came no response from the boy's mouth, but then the officer turned to him. "Could you both step inside so we can answer some questions?"

"Not for to long, I want my son to be able to get a good nights sleep." Aizen stated, tugging on the boy's day clothing that he had worn to his bed, pulling him inside the house and then pushing him to the couch.

The officer nodded his head. "Yes, he does have school tomorrow."

"A busy day in the least." The brown man said, placing a hand on Toshiro's shoulder, only to have him pull away, frustration written all over his face. He then began answering the questions, while Toshiro buried his head between his knees.

Finally though, the officer left and Aizen grabbed the boy's sleeve again. "Bed time, now."

Rather reluctantly, the boy walked away, two teal eyes staring at his feet while he walked. He then climbed into the bed and stared at the ceiling. "_I believe that this whole thing isn't real. However, I also know that there is nothing I can do to go back to the other reality. What I don't understand is why he is doing this particular illusion on me._"

"_I am not sure. There are honestly a lot of likely reasons._" The dragon stated, pulling the boy into Toshiro's inner world.

A soft snow was falling around him and the child flopped into the dragon's coils, finding the familiarity of the place to be comforting. He leaned back, despite the small chill going through his body. He closed his eyes, his body relaxing and his head nodding off. However, the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake.

"You need to get up to go to school." Aizen stated, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"I don't want to." Toshiro found himself curling in on himself. "_I think I know why I tried escaping this world, if I did in fact try to._"

A hand touched his forehead. "You aren't running a fever."

"Doesn't change the fact that I don't feel good. I just want to sleep." The boy muttered, burying his head under the sheets. "I don't remember this world, remember? Why should I venture out into a place that is unfamiliar?"

The man muttered something, and then he walked over to the door. Hitsugaya however choose to ignore the man, until he came back in, quite a bit of time having already occurred. "I am taking you in to see your psychiatrist."

"I thought you told the teacher that you knew a good one. You didn't say that I was seeing one." Toshiro sat up, thinking he had finally found a way to escape.

The man folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't _say_ you were already going and seeing one because I _didn't_ want him to know. The man wants to run some tests on you."

The white haired child frowned at this, but got up as soon as the man left the room to change into clean clothing. He then stepped after Aizen as they left the apartment. They got in the car, only to see that strange man again. Eventually, they got to the place that Toshiro needed to go to see the so called psychologist.

When they got to the white room that the doctor was waiting in. The man had pink hair and glasses, which caused Toshiro to flinch. Something about the man freaked him out. Gin had a similar look about him, but something had always told him he could trust the man not to pull some strange stunt to make him feel like he was in danger.

"I wish to do some tests on you, Toshiro-kun."

The boy simply stared at the man. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Granz." The man glanced up, smirking at Aizen. "You are right. He doesn't remember anything."

The next few moments were a blur, but the teal eyed youth found himself in a machine that was a huge tube while his entire body was scanned. He kept shivering, wanting to escape the place. Finally though, the test was over and the boy found himself waiting in the lobby area with Aizen. The boy's stomach grumbled, causing the man to get up.

Eventually, he came back with a bag of chips, which Toshiro simply munched upon, wanting the world to melt away. Finally, Dr. Granz invited him inside and he found himself in an office with a bunch of toys. The man tossed a Rubik Cube at Toshiro. "We have some things to talk about, don't we?"

"If you think I am going to give the two of you information about Soul Society, think again." The small hands maneuvered the cube.

"I see your delusion is still here." The man pulled out a chart. "Let's see what we gathered about this illusion previously."

"I am interested about hearing this myself." The boy stated, smarting off about the situation.

"First off, there is the issue of your father. Your father is an upstanding citizen in this city. However, you feel that he betrayed you because he called the police on your mother because of her drug problem and they hauled her away. Thus you ended up in this alter reality of yours acting out the feelings you had about your father."

"And..." The boy folded his arms across his chest, deciding to be nonplussed about the situation, having some sort of control over everything.

"Let us discuss your sister now." The man opened up the folder. "In this alternate reality of yours, Hinamori Momo is pictures as sweet, amazing and innocent."

"I am not going to respond to this." Toshiro glanced over at Aizen, glaring at him. "I don't want to be here."

"It doesn't matter if you want to be here or not. You have problems." His fake father snapped.

"The incident this morning, or last night, whatever you wish to refer to it as. What did you think of it?" The man however, got no response from Toshiro. "You aren't going to admit that Hinamori Momo isn't the nice person that you want her to be, that she has her problems and needs help?"

"I'll tell you _exactly _what I think. I will flat out tell you, _this_ Hinamori Momo needs _major_ help. However, I think it is a mute point when I can't tell if that was the real Hinamori Momo or not." The boy folded his arms.

The doctor glanced over at Aizen. "You were correct. The times before he was at least willing to admit that the scenario was something he concocted to escape from reality, but now he is being honest with me that he doesn't know what is real."

"Can you explain why this is occurring?" The brown haired man let out a gruff response, to which the other person spoke up.

"Your son has been having epileptic seizures. They have effected his memories. Perchance, they may come back with time, but they also may not. Because he was so focused on this alternate reality, it remained the longest. Actually, perhaps one of the reasons he headed into this world wasn't just because he had a lot of feelings to work through. He may have started creating new memories because he could no longer connect the dots."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "_What the hell is Aizen up too?_"


	6. Tutoring

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>_** Tutoring ~**_

Later on, Toshiro found himself back at the house, sitting on the couch, wondering what he was going to do now. "_I don't have any options that I can think of._"

Aizen watched him carefully, then walked over with a piece of paper. He then took a pen out of his pocket and he began to write out a schedule. "You are in class during the week, Monday through Saturday. On Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays, you have tutorial sessions. Actually... your tutor will be here this afternoon."

"Why do I need a tutor?" The white haired boy folded his hands across his chest. "_Is he going to tell me I struggle with school? Am I to believe that the reason I am a child genius in the other world is because I sucked in this one._"

"While it is true you have a high level of intelligence, you have a problem getting your assignments done because you are bored. Your tutor comes every couple of days to work with keeping you on task during your assignments. He also gives you activities to keep your brain stimulated."

"I see." Toshiro pulled his legs up to his chest. "_If this world is real, I __really__ want to go back into my head._"

"Wednesday and Saturdays, you play soccer at school." The man then paused.

There was a period of silence, and then Toshiro glanced up, his teal eyes looking at the man. "There is something you aren't telling me."

"You used to play the piano, but when you started having problems with... this, we had to cut out those." The man tapped his fingers. "I work a lot, so there is a chance that you will be babysat."

The boy remained silent, waiting for something more, but then he spoke up. "Aren't you home at night, like a parent should be?"

"Actually, I have a lot of business meetings." The man remained calm. "I have a conference call. Your tutor and babysitter have keys to the house ,so they are free to let themselves in when they come."

When Aizen disappeared, Toshiro moved to switch on the television, only to ind out that he signal was completely blank. Standing up, he walked over and glanced at the plug and noticed it had been undone. "_He's trying to make it easy for himself, so that he doesn't have to come up with actual content for me to watch._"

The boy plugged the cord in, and then went back, switching to the news, disappointed to find that no matter what he switched the channel too, stuff would actually show up. The doorknob of the front door suddenly turned, and someone stepped into the apartment, but Toshiro choose to ignore the person. However, a hand reached down and shut off the television. "Does your father know that you're watching television?"

"No." Two teal eyes glanced up, recognizing the person. "Ishida Uryu."

The blue haired teen ignored the child's comment and walked over to the table, picking up a note that had been left for him, as well as an envelope, likely the money for the torturing session. "Your father actually has instructions written here that the television is supposed to be unplugged because he received a complain from the teacher in the fact he thought that you were watching to much violence."

At that, Uryu went over and unplugged the television. "I've seen some of the stuff you watch, and the truth is... it is just utter crap. Please go get your school stuff."

Toshiro frowned, but complied with the order and headed into his room, glancing into his father's room, letting out a sigh as he did so. The man was to busy to pay attention to him, but then, there was honestly no escape from the illusion that he could see. "_I'm going to go mad here._"

He walked back into the kitchen and opened up his bag and then pulled out his homework from the day before. Uryu glanced at the papers. "Where is today's homework?"

"Shouldn't the note say that I didn't go to school today? I had a doctor's appointment." Toshiro sat down, beginning to work on the homework so it could be finished as quickly as possible.

"That explains why yesterday's wasn't done at all." The man muttered, almost as if he rather disliked tutoring the preteen.

Glancing up, Hitsugaya spoke a few words. "You don't like me, do you?"

"You were _fine_ before you started all this imaginary stuff. Your study habits became far worse when you happened to cut yourself off from everything." Uryu sat down. "It isn't that I don't blame you, but I honestly didn't like it when you would explain why you headed in."

"You mean because I was mad at my father and mad at my sister and mad at my mother." Toshiro stated, tapping his pencil on the table.

"It wasn't just that. You've been teased at school, and honestly... your imagining yourself elsewhere just made the entire situation worse then it was in the first place." The boy took Toshiro's homework and checked it over and then handed it back, not saying anything. Slowly, the boy moved through the other papers, until he finished.

And then, Uryu pulled out a book. "I was thinking, due to the fact you were having problems, that your extra lesson can consist of something fun." The boy pushed a puzzle book towards Toshiro, causing the boy to blink a couple of times. "Well?"

Hitsugaya flipped the pages open, and he noted that the puzzles were numerical based. "I like." He began to work on the problems, but then paused for a few minutes. "I found out I've been having seizures."

"So?" Uryu let out a deep breath. "All that matters is that it doesn't effect that intelligence of yours."

_Author's note – I actually don't like this chapter much. I am going to admit, I wrote this as more of a filler chapter, to give people an idea of the differences and character connections that are in this world compared to the Bleach canon. I don't think it is necessary to the plot per say._

_That said, speaking of seizures... I just found out that there have been cases of people having seizures with the forth Twilight movie. ANC: 239_


	7. Soccer

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>_** Soccer ~**_

_I am having a problem figuring out how to break Aizen's illusion over me. The world he created is way too realistic for my liking. What I don't understand is, why would he go through so much trouble to try and make me believe that this world is real? I mean, he's gone to such lengths that even now, I can't find a flaw in his illusion. He is just way to intelligence._

Toshiro sat at his desk in the elementary school classroom, writing in one of his notebooks, not paying any attention to the teacher as he did so. He then wrote out another line. _Ways to Get Back to the Real World_. The boy then wrote down the first idea that came to his head.

_1.) Find a flaw to Aizen's world. Problem... Aizen is REALLY god at this,  
>2.) Find a way to get out of Aizen's range. Problem... there is no telling if I am in Aizen's range or not.<br>3.) Find a way to injure Aizen so he'll be forced to release the range. Problem... again, there is no telling if I am near the real Aizen. Second, there is no telling if injuring him would release me from this world._

The pencil suddenly tapped on the desk and he let out a frustrated sound. He continued to stare at the journal, tapping his pencil, when he suddenly glanced up, realizing that someone had been looking at him. The teacher glared at him, his hands across his chest along with a ruler in one of them. "Hitsugaya, you need to be paying attention in class. Please put your notebook away, or flip to a clean page and actually write notes."

The white haired boy flipped to a new page, frowning as he did so, while the teacher walked up the the board, continuing with the boring lesson. Toshiro found himself drifting off, wanting to try and think of something, but that honestly seemed impossible. Hyorinmaru couldn't help either, despite the fact he obviously wanted to help.

Finally though, class ended and the boy stood up, wondering what he should do next. Glancing down, he remembered that Aizen had reminded him that he had soccer practice after school, giving him clear instructions on what to do. He grabbed his backpack, and then headed towards where he had been told the locker area was.

Stepping in, he inwardly winced, suddenly realizing that he would have to change in front of the other male students. "_I __really__ hate this world. He just __had__ to put me into the things I am not comfortable with._"

Instead of making a scene, he stepped over to his locker, opening it up to get his uniform and soccer cleats out. He then began to change his clothing, trying to ignore the fact pairs of eyes were staring at him. "_I don't like this._"

"_Think about the fact that these other students aren't real. Ignore them._" The dragon stated, while the boy fumed.

As he was putting on the shirt, almost finished, one of the boys had to walk up to him. "I see you're actually changing with the rest of us today, rather then in the bathroom stalls."

This caused Toshiro to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned his small head, his teal eyes looking straight into the eyes of a red haired youth. "You're Hanakari Jinta..."

"Of course I am!" The boy's mouth twisted up in anger, just as Toshiro pulled his shirt down completely. Hitsugaya then went about changing his shoes, only to have the boy shove him roughly. "Are you really going to ignore me?"

"Why shouldn't I ignore you?" Toshiro commented, standing up to go and work on his shoes again.

However, the red haired boy reached into the white haired boy's locker and pulled out the notebook that he had been writing in earlier. "If I remember correctly, you were writing in this earlier."

"So?" Again, there was the attempt to ignore the other boy.

Chances had it though, Jinta began to read the part that Toshiro had read earlier out loud Laughter came from the other boys as this happened, causing Toshiro's face turn red suddenly as the jeers came. And then came the list, and the boy read off the one point about him attacking Aizen. "You are seriously messed up, wanting to kill your father."

"That _isn't_ what is written there!" Toshiro found himself suddenly blurting out, frustration in his voice as he tried to finally snatch the notebook away.

"I think I need to give this to couch." Jinta stated, holding the notebook above Toshiro's head.

"_Why does he have to be taller then me. He wasn't taller then me in the other world. This isn't fare._" A small hand tried to reach up. Somehow, he sensed a change in the mood and glanced around, seeing that the other students had quieted down, even become pale. Two teal eyes blinked a couple of times. "What ever is the matter?"

"Couch is gay..." One of the boy's muttered.

"No, couch is a pedophile..." Another stated.

Jinta smirked. "Don't you remember? If you aren't careful, couch will get you."

"Sorry, but I don't remember." Toshiro suddenly jumped, grabbing the notebook.

A familiar voice came from outside. "Come on boys. We need to get started practicing. Now!"

The small boy stuck the notebook back into his bag, and then headed out to the field, where to his surprise he saw that the couch was none other then Soifon. "_I'm not surprised they think she is gay... considering how she reacts around Yourichi. However... that doesn't mean anything, does it?_"

Suddenly the boy found himself running around the field, actually enjoying himself, though he wouldn't admit that to Aizen. As he did one of those kicks he liked doing, he suddenly saw a face with silver hair next to the fence, looking at him with pale teal eyes. The person wasn't female though, and they quickly disappeared.

When it was over, Toshiro changed, then headed towards the gate, expecting to be picked up like he usually was. However, Soifon grabbed him by the back. "Don't you remember? It is my job to take you home after soccer practice and soccer games.


	8. Going Home

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Going Home<em> ~**

"Don't you remember? It is my job to take you home after soccer practice and soccer games." The small female's hand held the back of his clothing, not letting him get lose.

"How is it the job of a teacher to take their students home!" Toshiro snapped out, suddenly struggling to get away from the woman. His mind wandered to the comments that a few of the other team mates had been saying about the woman.

His teal eyes glanced up at her, just in time to see her eyes widen from surprise. "What has gotten into you lately? This is an arrangement between your father and I. And it isn't because I'm your teacher that this arrangement was made when you started in on the team."

"Are you... his girl friend?" The boy found himself squeezing out the words.

Hyorinmaru let out a deep laugh. "_Seriously... I don't see Soifon ever giving Aizen the time of day in the other world. This I historical!_"

"It isn't funny!" Toshiro snapped out, frustration spreading on his face.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Toshiro. I'm actually quite appalled at your behavior. Do you really want me to believe you don't know what my relationship to you and your father is? You should know very well." The woman let go of his shirt, then folded her arms. And then, under her breath she spoke again, but he heard her words well. "As if I would _ever _date someone as stuffy as my brother."

"Bro..." At that, the white haired boy found his mouth suddenly twitch, as he backed away from the woman, suddenly tripping over the bicycle rack. "He's _your_ brother?"

Soifon blinked a couple of times, her dark eyes falling on the boy. "Toshiro... kiddo, what ever is wrong with you? I mean, you had your problems before, but you always liked being able to talk to me. You said yourself, getting to ride home with me and talk things over was the most stable thing in your life, as you hated getting to know your father."

The boy glanced down at the ground, wondering what to say about this. "I didn't know... when I heard what..."

"You can talk while I give you a ride home and I'll stay a bit. But your father doesn't like me hanging around to much... you know that." The woman stated, holding out her hand to help him up.

Instead, Toshiro covered his eyes. "I don't know anything. I don't remember anything. I just want all of this to go away."

The small female then moved, the gravel moving under her feet. She plopped down next to him. "Kiddo. I honestly don't know what you are talking about here." There was a pause suddenly. "Are you pretending that this life isn't real again?"

"_I can't believe this is happening to me. Talking to these fake people is... I don't know how to describe the feeling._" The boy let out a deep breath, the inability to think due to the stress starting to get to him. "He hasn't talked to you then?"

As he played along, Soifon wrapped her arm around his shoulders, causing him to suddenly flinch. "Your father and I don't really talk. I walked out of the house a long time ago, remember?"

"The thing is... I don't remember." Toshiro uncovered his eyes, knowing that he was fighting back the urge to let out the negative things in a way that wouldn't be very becoming. "And don't you and father have different last names?"

The female paused, then let out a deep breath. "I married, stupid." The knuckles knocked on the top of the boy's head. "Are you telling me you have some sort of amnesia?"

"Apparently so." The boy folded his arms across his knees. "Apparently too... I've been having seizures that have caused me to lose those memories." The boy refused to look her in the face. "_I don't understand why I am going through all this trouble, when I don't believe this world to be real..._"

"I'd like to say right now, you could have told me you were having seizures, but for some reason... the fact you likely don't remember them is in truth troublesome." The woman let out a deep sigh. "Why don't we just go ahead and get you on home."

As she stood up, Toshiro made to move too. However, he paused suddenly, blinking a couple of times. "I can't..."

"Why not?" The woman glanced down at him, her tone a whole lot calmer then the Soifon he knew.

"_I don't know why I am bothering, when this isn't the world I live in... but what those boys said honestly bothers me." _The boy's teal eyes glanced down at his feet, thinking about the fact the other male students had made it clear they thought there was something wrong with her. "_I have an idea why they might think she's gay, but I also have an idea why they said she had an interest in..._"

"Come on Toshiro. I don't have time for this. Well, I can sit here with you all afternoon, because I really do have that kind of time. Your father though, won't be happy with this." The woman stated firmly. "I am not afraid of embarrassing you. I _will _drag you to my car if I have to."

"Do you know what the other kids have been saying?" The small voice spoke up, quieter then normal.

"What do you mean, what they have been saying?" Soifon shook her head, not at all impressed with what was going on. "If they have been teasing you, or bullying me, you know that you just need to tell me."

"It isn't about me. One of them thinks you're gay." Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh.

"I'm married. I have a picture of me and my husband in the office." The female let out a deep sigh, and then held out a hand to help her nephew up.

Toshiro though, refused to take her hand. "Another one thinks you like little boys."

Finally, a frown came across her face, and the woman let out a deep sigh. "I'll admit that the other students don't know that you're my nephew. The reason for that is because the other students might think I am showing some sort of favoritism. And anyways... they are little kids, so what they say doesn't matter. The other teachers know that you are my nephew, so nothing major is going to happen. Is that what you are worried about?"

At that, the white haired boy took her hand, letting his so called aunt lift him up off the ground. They then headed towards the car, to which he had to suddenly pause. Instead of being a bright yellow like he expected it to be, it was a pink color. He then let out a sigh, waiting for her to unlock the car door so that he could get in.

When she turned on the car engine, Toshiro glanced out the window, and then out out pure boredom and so that his mind wouldn't reach a mental break down due to the confusion in the reality. "What was my mother like?"

There was a bit of silence as the woman pulled out of the parking lot. "My brother and I went through a period of time not speaking with each other. I was actually stupid enough to move in with your sister Momo and her mother's place and I sided with her about the divorce, simply because your father was a guy. I never met your mother."

"I only remember that made up world." Hitsugaya muttered, not looking at the woman.

Soifon paused for awhile. "I think... I think you get your eye and hair coloring from your mother." There was a pause, and then she spoke up again. "My brother divorced Momo's mother, but he honestly didn't want to divorce your mother. He let her have her way I think, because he was that enthralled with her."

"My life sucks and I don't even understand why..." Toshiro piped up, still staring out the window.


	9. Babysitting

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Babysitter<em> ~**

"_I think... I think you get your eye and hair coloring from your mother._" The white haired boy sat on the couch glancing up at the ceiling while Soifon waited with him for his so called father to get home. "_Where do I get my hair coloring from? I died and came to soul society so I never got to meet my parents. I always assumed that they didn't care about me and that is why I died._"

Two arms suddenly wrapped around his neck in a gentle hug. "If you make yourself depressed you'll just run the risk of having another seizure Toshiro. At least... I've heard that stress can lead to a person having more of them."

"You said you were married?" The boy suddenly glanced up. "It wouldn't happen to be Hisagi would it?"

The doorbell rang before Soifon could give him an answer. The woman got up and headed to the door. She opened it to a very familiar site. "Inoue-san? Were you to babysit my nephew tonight?"

"I got a call from Aizen-sama that I was supposed to keep an eye on Toshiro-chan until he got home tonight!" The female beamed.

"I was meaning to speak to my brother about some things put it will have to wait." Soifon walked over and picked up her purse. She then walked over to the white haired boy and bent down. A kiss upon the forehead caused the boy's cheeks to suddenly flare up a deep pink.

"I'm _not_ a little kid..." Two bright teal eyes glanced at the ground. "_Not to mention the Soifon I know would never, __ever__ do this._" As he watched her go, a feeling of dread rose up in his throat. The desire to get out of this world as soon as possible kept growing. Toshiro glanced over at Orihime, paling as he did so.

"Does Toshiro-kun want to play a board game?" The busty female asked. A smile was across her face and the boy found himself nodding his head.

Soon they were playing a horribly mundane board game that she had brought along. Mundane in the fact the young boy knew he may have liked the game as a child but know he was _really _too old for that game. "_At least though I am not having to eat her food._"

This sentiment changed though when Orihime packed up the game so she could begin cooking in the kitchen. The boy found him head against the table, his cheeks green. Finally a plate of food was set in front of him and the female spoke up with that bubbly attitude of hers. "Eat up Toshiro-kun!"

"_She calls me Toshiro-kun but plays childish board games with me. Then again... I think that she plays them with me __because__ she likes them._" A head of white hair came up and two eyes looked at the food placed in front of him. The boy blinked a couple of times then looked up at Orihime. "This looks normal..."

"Why wouldn't it look normal?" Orihime placed a finger on her chin, a look of confusion upon her face about why Toshiro had said what he had.

Picking up a fork, the boy took a hesitant scoop of the food and then placed it into his mouth. He blinked a couple of times. "This is actually pretty good."

"What did you expect?" The girl stated. The orange haired teen sat there with her chin in her hands smiling at the boy.

Toshiro didn't give her a response but continued to eat his food. He picked up the glass of milk she had set beside the plate. "_I guess Inoue is actually relatively normal._"

"I finally decided what I want to do when I graduate from high school!" Orihime spoke up. The same smile she always had was upon her face and Toshiro thought nothing of it.

"What do you want to do?" The boy innocently asked not at all expecting the answer he was going to get.

With the straightest face ever the busty teen spoke up. "I want to join a nudest colony."

Two teal eyes suddenly went wide and Toshiro felt the cold milk going out his nose and down his throat. The boy coughed up some of the milk and felt his appetite suddenly leaving him. "What?"

"I figure I can best use my assets that way. At least that is what Keigo says." The female began to eat her own food while the preteen stared at her horrified. She then glanced at the boy, pointing her fork at him. "When you get old enough you could join me. Your looks would be an asset for you."

"Excuse me?" The boy found his cheeks suddenly flushing a deep red. He then glanced at the ground. "_Doesn't this constitute sexual harassment? I am not sure because Matsumoto is always borderline with me on the issue. At least... I think she is. I don't think she would ever cross the line with me._"

"Sorry. I forget that Toshiro-kun is actually smart unlike me, so he's got assets beyond just his looks." Orihime suddenly had a sad look on her face. "When you get older the girls are going to go nuts over you though."

"_Is she hitting on me?_" The boy got up taking his dishes to the sink and then went and sat on the couch with his knees curled up and his head buried. The female sat down on the other end and began chatting at him, not caring whether he was listening or not. Eventually though the front door opened and someone stepped over to the two.

"You can call your mother to come and pick you up now, Inoue-san." The man stated, his tone rather monotone. The man then set an envelope down on the table. "I'll be heading to bed as it is late. You should also get to bed Toshiro."

Two teal eyes glanced up in time to see the man walked off. The child watched through half lidded eyes as Orihime got up and made the phone call to her mother. She then plopped down onto the couch, kicking up her legs and stretching her arms out to the front. The door then opened and a familiar face peeked in.

"Matsumoto?" A frown crossed the child's face.

The woman simply smiled then took note of the boy's pale composure. "Did my daughter say something weird again."

"Nudist colony..." The words came out of his mouth, and then he shut them closed tightly.

"I'll speak to her later about this."

_Author's note – I wish to point out that Orihime was not trying to flirt or hit on Toshiro in this chapter._


	10. Bullied

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Bullied<em> ~**

Toshiro found himself waking up the next morning completely frustrated. He pushed the sheets away and sat up in order to stare at the foot of his bed. "_This world isn't fare. I find out that Matsumoto is in this reality he's created and I have absolutely no contact with her at all. Aizen has to be cruel about all of this._"

His feet finally touched the floor and he changed to go to school. He swung his backpack over his shoulders and then got a ride in the limo from that driver of Aizen's. Something told him that the man wasn't a driver really. Chances were he was some Arrancar that Aizen was making pretend to be part of the scenario to confuse him even more.

The limo stopped at the school entrance and he got out. He headed up the pathway to the front door feeling as if someone was staring at him. He climbed the stairs up to his classroom and walked in through the door. As soon as he did the students that were already in there looked up at him. A few were over by the windows as a dead silence permeated the room.

Toshiro's school shoes squeaked against the floor of the classroom as he made a turn towards his desk. However, he found himself pausing suddenly when he saw the top of the desk. His teal eyes went wide upon seen the words carved all over his desk. None of the words were nice and all of them were derogatory.

His mouth opened to say something but he snapped his mouth shut. He could hear the whispers of the other students around him and his body tensing up as they repeated the things that had been carved into the desk top.

"_I can't believe he's actually sleeping with a teacher. Why haven't any of the other teachers done anything about that? Does it have something to do with the fact he is a boy instead of a girl so they treat it as suddenly being all right?_"

"_I wonder how many of the other teachers he sucked up to. Are all of his grades because he's willing to do favors for them? That isn't fair to the rest of us who try. I've always wondered why he's had the better grades then everyone else._"

"_The soccer couch was always hard on him because he is such a lousy player. Is the fact hes sleeping with her why he's always put into the game."_

"_I can't believe an elementary school student would do those kinds of things. Aren't they illegal or something? I know that my mom and dad won't let us talk about it in front of us._"

"_The subject is icky in itself. He's an icky person. Look at that hair and how short he is compared to the other guys in our grade. I betcha he's actually older then us by a couple of years and got held back. Nobody noticed because of how short he is. But because he is way older then us that is why he's doing all that icky stuff._"

"_The word my parents yell at my sister all the time is promiscuous. Does this apply in this situation? I don't think she slept with a teacher though._"

"_We're elementary school students. We shouldn't be talking about this kind of stuff._"

"_He's a psychopath who wants to kill his father. He'll burn down the school._"

"_I heard he beat up a high school gang and is now the leader._"

Toshiro felt a panic suddenly welling in his chest and the need to get away from all of this suddenly hit hard. He found his feet moving towards the door as his mind tried to cope with the situation. "_I am sick and tired of this. I want out of this illusion. I've got to get away from here now._"

The small feet headed through the doorway and he began walking towards the stairs to leave the school building. A familiar voice came to his ears and he turned his head to see Jinta glowering at him. "I guess you are also a coward for running away are you?"

"This isn't even real. I don't have to put up with this." The boy turned his head and began walking again only to feel a shoe hit him in the back of the head.

"Can you tell me that wasn't real you punk?" The red haired youth though quickly found that Toshiro was choosing to ignore him.

The white haired boy honestly didn't know where he was going. The one thing that he did know was that he wanted to try and get as far away from Aizen and as close to reality as possible so that he could in fact escape and return to Soul Society. "_Why did I wait for so long?_"

"_Because you don't know what direction to go in or what traps he has lying in wait for you. This is a bad idea young master._" The dragon rumbled in the boy's head.

"_So I should just wait for rescue like I have been doing? I am tired of waiting for someone to come. I was taught to take care of myself since academy and this makes me weak. If I can't over come this on my own..._"

"_Don't you dare talk about that kind of stuff. Someone will come._"

Toshiro kept walking though through the streets as other people walked around him. The pedestrian traffic and other things were light. "_That has to do with the fact he can't make me feel every single person. It is an illusion._"

"_Aizen can trick the sense of touch. You know this and you know there is no escape. Just give in all ready._"

The boy paused upon hearing the voice. "_That was your own self-doubt young master. I'll try my best to guide you as I can. Aizen is effecting my senses as well due to the fact I can't feel anything more then you can and it has always been this way._"

His steps continued despite the fact his body began to get weary as time passed on. "_I normally wouldn't get tired at this point. I guess though a normal kid my physical age would become tired around this time. I'm not giving up though._"

He finally found himself at a run down park in a place that a person shouldn't normally go. He folded his arms across his chest as he walked up to a statue. Something about said statue was drawing him towards it. The broken angel figure had its hand stretched out towards him and Toshiro found himself reaching to touch the hand. However, a familiar voice suddenly called out his name and he turned instead to look a the person.


	11. Cacophony

_Author's note – This chapter contains sensitive subject matter but I can't tell the readers what it is without giving the storyline away. That said, as soon as I post this chapter I'll get to work on the next one._

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Cacophony~<strong>

Toshiro's fingers were close to touching the stone fingers of the statue when his attention was directed behind him. "Toshiro?"

Two bright teal eyes took in the figure standing near him as the small boy's jaw opened slightly. The youth had a vibrant orange colored hair. A first aid bag was swung over his shoulder and the teen reached up to scratch the top of his head. The child finally found the ability to say something. "Kurosaki?"

"Toshiro. What are you doing all the way out here? You know very well that this neighborhood is dangerous." Ichigo held out his hand to the boy for some strange reason. "You didn't have another one of those blackouts did you?"

"Blackouts?" The white haired preteen suddenly found himself looking back towards the statue. His eyes narrowed due to something pulling him towards that particular object.

"You don't remember blacking out and wandering the streets?" The teenager shook his head and reached out to grab Toshiro's other wrist.

"You're not the real Kurosaki..." Toshiro's attention turned back to reaching towards the statues hand. A loud whirling sound shot past his ear and he suddenly found himself pushed to the ground by the so called Kurosaki. He could feel broken statue falling around him and he then felt himself pulled up and away.

"Like hell I'm not." The preteen glanced up at the teenager speaking to him. "I've told you before that this place is dangerous."

"But..." Two teal eyes glanced back towards the statue. His lips pressed together and he felt as if he had almost found a way to escape the false reality he was in. Suddenly the fatigue simply overtook him and he found himself collapsing to the ground only to be tugged back up by the boy and forced along the way.

His feet became heavier but he continued along as he was forced to walk. Finally they came back to the apartment building that he was supposed to live in, in this reality. The male pushed a button. "Hello! It is Kurosaki Ichigo. I've found and brought Hitsugaya Toshiro home."

"_I'll let you in then._" The voice stated and Toshiro felt himself tugged up and to the building.

Once they got to the place that the preteen lived with Aizen, the teenager let go of his hand and collapsed onto the couch. "You really make my day sometimes, you know that?"

"Why aren't you in school?" The child sat down next to the boy and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"You know full well that I had to quit school so that I could take care of my family. My sisters need me to pay the bills you know." Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "This is my volunteer job so that I can relieve some stress a few times during the week. Patching up street thugs."

"Where is..." The boy found himself quickly interrupted.

Two brown eyes looked sternly at the boy. "The question is why are you out and about like you are. You obviously didn't have one of your blackouts. You seemed to no full well where you were going. Why aren't you in school?"

"No reason." Toshiro glanced at the ground. "_It isn't as if he was the real Kurosaki._" The boy paused for a few seconds. "_Hold on a second. Would I actually have ever told the real Kurosaki about being bullied? I mean would I tell him if I had been one of his sisters friends rather then a captain of the Gotei Thirteen._"

"Liar." Ichigo let out a deep sigh and reached over to ruffle the boy's hair. "If you want me to leave before your dad gets back you need to convince me you aren't having a blackout again."

"That's all right. I want you to stay." The boy stated. "Even though you aren't the real Kurosaki."

"There you go again with that nonsense. I thought this whole blackout thing was fixed before you started up this school year." The boy leaned forward suddenly. "You really don't want to be left alone though? Did something happen at school?"

Without realizing it, Toshiro found himself speaking up. "Yes."

"What happened?" Two teal eyes glanced up to look at the teenager looking at him, but then glanced back down. The fake substitute shinigami spoke up again. "You know that you can talk to me."

"_How does Aizen know that I would want to give in this easily? He couldn't have known at all._" The boy closed his eyes but then spoke up again. Hyorinmaru didn't speak up any form of warning. "Lets say that this is the real reality and I am actually an elementary school student rather then a shinigami whose job is to guide souls from the living world to soul society."

"Lets say that you are a shinigami." Ichigo piped up.

'Ehh..." The boy glanced at the physically older one in surprise.

"Is that life really better then a life where you don't have to worry about being killed everyday?" The teenager commented.

"_There were times I thought that having a normal life would be better. But I also thought I had lived my life in the living world before so I had a normal life before._" Toshiro suddenly shook his head. "No, that isn't the way I should be thinking. Particularly when having a normal life isn't that great."

"So what happens to be the matter?" The teenager asked prying further. However, Toshiro didn't speak up. "You would tell me if you were being bullied right?"

"I would like to be left alone. I promise that I won't take off on my own again. I'm also not blacking out anymore. I'll behave." Toshiro glanced at the ground rather then at the boy. "_I guess I don't have any choice but to obey when I am in this world. I can't get to the end of it. I can't tell when and where Aizen is really going to be in front of me._"

"Do you promise that you'll behave?" Ichigo folded his arms across his chest.

"I promise." The boy slumped over as his mood became more depressed. "_Did you hear that Aizen? I promise to behave as this world you created allows. That is what you wanted right?_"

"_Why have you given up on escaping young one?_" His dragon's voice came to him rather concerned.

"_What else am I supposed to do? Everyone else who is outside his illusion is able to do something but I'm not. And logically speaking, there is no way I can tell if this is real or that is real. I've tried finding some way to disprove this reality isn't real. I've tried finding a way to get as far away as I can. I had enough problems attacking him when I thought I knew where he was. I don't have any option but to give in right?_"

"_I don't like the route your mind is traveling._" The dragon's voice sounded worried for some reason.

"I guess if you promise me that you won't go off on your own again I can leave you by yourself." The orange haired teenager stood up. "If you need to talk be about something my cellphone number is in your own."

Toshiro didn't look up as the sound of the door opening and closing came to his ears. After a few hours he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I really want this all to just end." Glancing up at the ceiling his shoulders slumped. His voice then spoke up rather monotone. "There is one way that I can get out of this where I win and he loses."

The ice zampaktuo knew full well where Toshiro's mind was going and he made it very clear he wasn't happy with the decision. "_Don't think about doing that young master. There is another solution to this whole mess._"

"_Are you telling me I need to continue waiting like some damsel in distress. This has been the most humiliating situation I have ever been in._" The boy reached into a drawer and pulled out a knife. Carefully he took the knife and slid it across his wrist with no hesitation. Cutting the other wrist though wasn't as an easy task but he ended up pulling the blade across.

The boy then leaned against the counter and slid down as he felt the blood drip from his body. His small body then fell to the ground and he moved one of his hands forward. "_This is like the time Aizen sliced me up right after he sliced up Hinamori._"

His fingers closed though when he heard the door open and then close and footsteps begin to approach him and he glanced up knowing someone was coming towards him. Toshiro felt a few tears trickle down his cheek wondering if anything would go the way he planned it.


	12. Sort of

_Author's note – On top of this being worked on as soon as I finished the last chapter, I've decided to stop counting how many words are in my author's notes unless of course I am right around 20,000 when I end._

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Sort of ~<strong>

The salty tears fell down onto the tiled floor to mingle with the blood seeping from the boy's wrists. He listened carefully as someone stepped across the ground towards him. "_I don't want to be saved unless someone is taking me away from this illusion. If I can't go back home I want to die here and now."_

"Chibi?" A familiar voice came to Toshiro's ears. The voice was actually the last person he would ever expected to come and rescue him which made him think that nothing would be done. This man would just stand there watching the blood drain from his body. "Shiro-chan? What have you gone and done to yourself now?"

The next thing the boy knew, said person was kneeling in the blood. He blinked a couple of times as he heard cloth ripping. His teal eyes that were now dull instead of bright glanced up so that he could see the silver haired man who was shadowed due to the kitchen light that was directly above him. "You aren't unconscious yet?"

The white haired child felt his hand lifted up and his wrist carefully bandaged while he watched. His eye sight was beginning to fade as was his voice. "Wouldn't Aizen rather I be dead Ichimaru?"

The man paused for a few seconds but continued the bandaging of the wounds in order to try and stop the blood. "I don't think he wants you dead. I think you're more use to him alive kiddo. That said, I don't want to see you die here. She would be sad if you died."

"My mother?" The boy blinked a couple of times.

"Yes..." The man paused again, this time for a longer period of time. "Actually..." Gin didn't finish speaking but instead finished bandaging the wounds. He then lifted Toshiro up into his arms. "Will you try and stay with me. Will you pretend that this world you think is fake is actually real and play along with me for the time being?"

The man received no reply though as Toshiro was so far gone that he could no longer speak. He also found himself falling into darkness. He felt the sensation of being lifted onto a gurney and onto an ambulance and then for awhile nothing more. Eventually though he began to come too and he opened his eyes to see Gin leaning over him.

The man opened his eyes slightly when Toshiro looked up at him. "About the conversation we had earlier."

"What is your relationship to me?" The boy stated firmly despite his weak voice.

"I work for your father." The man stated. "He's on a business trip and is hurrying back as fast as he can. I'm sure he wants to tell you how upset he is with you but also how much he loves and cherishes you."

"You aren't speaking like the Ichimaru Gin from that world." The boy frowned suddenly.

"I'm not the Ichimaru of that world." The man stated firmly.

"Why did you find me and not him?" Toshiro frowned at the man as the door opened.

Aizen's voice came to him clearly. "Because I sent him to check up on you because I couldn't. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The white haired youth glanced at his feet as he subconsciously bit his lip due to his nervousness.

"This is not the day and age of the samurai. While it was once an honorable thing to commit suicide it is no longer so. In fact, it is very dishonorable. I'll be lucky if this doesn't get onto the news. This is one of the last things I needed and I didn't expect you to do something like this of all things." The man snapped his words out.

This caused Toshiro's head to suddenly dart up and his teal eyes suddenly go wide. "_Hyorinmaru... can you explain what he means by this to me?_"

"If you had been bullied at school then you should have said something to your aunt or I." Aizen muttered. "Why is it that you are so distant?"

"Hyorinmaru?" The child's mind was else where at that point though. Realization was hitting him that the ice dragon wasn't responding to him anymore. "Hyorinmaru!"

"Excuse me?" Aizen gave the boy a strange look.

"He's my ice zampaktuo. You know..." The boy paused realizing that what he was asking would go on deaf ears. His chin suddenly flopped to his chest as a rather dark feeling began to surround him.

"You mean that imaginary friend of yours?" The brown haired man shook his head. "If he is gone then isn't that a good thing?" The fake father turned to Gin. "Ichimaru, could I speak to my son alone?"

Toshiro watched as the man he knew as the ex-third division captain walked out of the room. "As if I have any friends. Hyorinmaru is my best friend."

"Kurosaki is a friend isn't he?"The man let out a deep sigh.

"Kurosaki is..." The boy suddenly paused for a few minutes. "_I don't think I have a choice but to answer him. It isn't as if I am answering questions that will lead to Soul Societies harm. If I answer the questions then he'll leave me well enough alone._" A deep breath and he finished what he was saying. "Kurosaki is more like an older brother."

"No friends?" Aizen let out a deep sigh.

Without thinking the child continued to speak. "There is Kurosaki's sister."

"I heard from him that she has been sick." The man stated glancing at the side of the bed.

"Kurosaki Karin is sick?" Two teal eyes blinked a couple of times He then glanced away. "_I can't believe I was stupid enough to say that. There are two sisters so if he had guess the wrong one I would know that this world isn't real and could prove it._" The same eyes then narrowed. "_He'd find some way out of this though."_

"While you've had your problems in the past, your strange behavior escalating like it has seems to coincide when she had to go into the hospital. She had that bad flu bug that was going around but it was one of the cases that escalated. Kurosaki Ichigo told me she will be going back to school in a couple of days. Due to the bullying at school, if you wanted to wait to go back until that day it will be fine with me."

The boy then glanced up with a look of pleasure. Upon realizing he had done this, he turned his head away. "_This doesn't seem right. Why should I feel happy like this when I am not in my real world and I can't hear Hyorinmaru anymore_."


	13. Mental Anquish

_Author's note – A person I know on this site brought to my attention that someone who goes by the name "Flame Rising Once Again" is claiming that they are "Flame Rising" and going around the "Baby Sitters Club" fandom flaming stories. Even if you aren't posting stories to this particular fandom I suggest blocking this person as there is no telling when they will move onto other fandoms. _

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Mental Anguish ~<strong>

Toshiro found himself released from the hospital soon after his conversation with Aizen. He found himself stuck with his limo driver watching him when Aizen wasn't around. The man never said a word to him and he felt majorly alone. It didn't help that no matter what he did he couldn't communicate with his zampaktuo anymore.

He tried occupying his time until he went back to school. The problem came from the fact that no matter what book he picked up he couldn't get into reading said book. This was even true with the ones he considered his favorites. "_Some father Aizen is. If this is how a father is supposed to be then I never want to have kids because I don't want them to go through this._"

His teal eyes looked up at the ceiling dully as his arms were spread out to the side. His wrists ached from the cuts he had applied to them. "_How can I have cut myself if this is just imaginary? If Hyorinmaru was still around I could get an answer from him. Truth of the matter is, I am tired fighting this reality. It is mentally draining._"

A knock came on his bedroom door and he sat up as the door opened and the person watching him glanced in. The boy simply stood up and walked out of the room knowing that this was an indication at this point in time that Aizen had come home as the man stood there rather then simply walking in for a few seconds to make sure the boy wasn't trying to kill himself again.

He moved to sit down at the kitchen table while he watched the man leave and Aizen begin to work in the kitchen. The man had replaced the set of knives that Toshiro had used upon himself. A chopping sound could be heard and Aizen said nothing to him. The white haired child leaned forward and rested his head upon his arms.

A sizzling sound could be heard as the food was placed into the pan and the silence continued. "You haven't spoken to me very much."

"If you are worried about me being angry with you, I'm not angry. I'm just very disappointed. I am very lucky that this didn't get leaked to the media." The man continued to cook the food as the boy watched.

"That wouldn't happen to be because your afraid of your good reputation and honor getting ruined." Toshiro's words came out in a dull fashion.

The man looked up through his glasses and stared at the boy. "I know I got angry and said that what you didn't wasn't honorable the other day. I never talked about you dishonoring me."

"You might as well have said it." The boy folded up his legs and glanced at the table.

Aizen came over then setting plates of food on the table. "The reason I am worried about this getting on the news is because I know that the media outlets can be cruel... much crueler then those bullies at school. You are going back to school tomorrow. Kurosaki let me know that his sister will be coming back to school too so you'll have a friend to back you up. Your aunt is also going to keep an eye on things as are the other teachers."

Toshiro simply picked at his food. "I'm not really hungry."

"Lack of appetite is a sign of depression." The man stated eating his food carefully.

"It is?" The white haired boy pushed the plate away. "I guess I'm depressed then. Nothing either one of us can do about that." The boy got up and walked into the other room and flopped onto his bed. He probed his mind for signs that Hyorinmaru was somewhere in his head. Truth was he couldn't even go into his inner world.

**M**

The next day the white haired boy got up out of bed and got ready for school. He let the limo driver take him to school. He then walked into the building with the backpack his aunt had retrieved for him. Yet again he felt stares on him and was not surprised to find other students staring at him as he came into the classroom.

Walking over to where his desk was, he found that a brand new replaced the defaced one. He sat down and placed his bag over the notch and then glanced out the window in an attempt to ignore his fellow classmates. Toshiro waited for the comments to come and mentally braced himself for more of the same that he had gotten the other day. It took awhile this time, but someone broke the silence.

"_Hitsugaya-kun's wrists are bandaged._"

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he hated us after all the things we said about him._"

"_How do we know that what we are hearing now is true or not._"

The boy continued to glance out the window. "_I am not sure what I am to say to these people. I am not sure I even want to defend myself to people who easily believed what they were told._"

For some reason the room had fallen shut again and Toshiro could hear footsteps coming towards him. "Aren't you going to stand up for yourself Toshiro? You know as well as I that I can't be around to save your butt all the time."

Two teal eyes glanced up dully at the person but brightened upon seeing the familiar face. The corner of his mouth suddenly twisted up. "Kurosaki?"

"Don't Kurosaki me." The black haired girl snapped causing the preteen to flinch. "I've told you before that it is Karin. And don't add any sort of suffix to it."

"Gomenasai." The boy glanced around the room. He frowned and glanced at the other students who were staring at him as if he had grown a horn in the middle of his forehead.

"Why did you have to do that to yourself Toshiro?" Karin placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Two teal eyes looked around again, then turned back to the front of the desk. "Could we talk about this later when it is just the two of us? Though I don't know if you would believe me when I tell you."

The girl let out a deep sigh and then sat down in the desk next to him. Toshiro couldn't recall if it had been empty or not before. Then again, his mind had been preoccupied. "Don't listen to what the other kids say. Jinta was just jealous of the fact your the star soccer player and the fact your aunt pushes you the hardest because she expects the most out of you and not the other players."

"If I am not to listen to what the other kids say then I shouldn't dignify then with a response?" The question came up due to him wondering what he was supposed to do in this situation. "_I always ignored the bullies in the Rukongai._"

"I see that was your tactic." Karin then turned to her fellow classmates. "What exactly have people been saying about Hitsugaya Toshiro since I've been gone."

One of the girls in the class began to squirm. "We found out that the soccer teacher was his aunt and that she wasn't having... what is the word for it... but nothing bad was happening."

"She is his aunt. I've known that for some time."

"Some of the other students have been saying he's been cheating on the tests."

"He wouldn't have a tutor specifically to give him harder work outside of class then." Karin shook her head at the kids while Toshiro simply turned his head to look at her.

"_Karin is the same as she is in the other world so far._"

"Some of us girls have been wondering..." One of the females paused. Another nudged her while some of the boys glared more daggers at Toshiro. The boy didn't notice a difference in the looks though. "Some of the boys have been saying that Hitsugaya-kun is gay."

"Why did a question like that come up?" Karin turned towards her friend. "I think this is a question you are better off answering because they won't believe me unless it comes from your mouth"

There came no response as the white haired boy continued to look at the black haired female. Said female then took a book from her bag and hit him on the head. A hand began to rub through white hair. "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to the question at all." The girl shook her head.

"What question?" Two teal eyes blinked in confusion.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Another girl spoke up as she began to fidget. "Is there a girl you like?"

"Isn't... that question a little personal? And what does this have to do with the other things that people were worried about? I mean, this is on a different path then what people were saying before, which was..." The boy paused for a few minutes. "Having people say untrue things about you rather then asking isn't fun."

"Well... he said that you were... umm... when we started talking about how..." The female continued to fidget.

"You guys started to crush on Toshiro. That moron Jinta found out and got jealous and the first negative thing that everyone heard was that he was gay. And then it..." Karin found herself interupted.

"But... a lot of the guys assumed that he was gay because he refused to change in front of them." One of the girls piped up.

"I likely refused to change in front of them for the same reason it is impossible for anyone to have a crush on me. My eye and hair color is a freak of nature as is my lack of height." Toshiro turned to look at the front of the classroom. However, as he did so he suddenly found said group of girls suddenly gushing words of praise upon him trying to tell him he was wrong causing his cheeks to flush a bit.

Two teal eyes turned to look at them horrified, the preteens mouth hanging open in complete shock. "_What the hell is up with this? Why is Aizen trying __this__ kind of tactic this time? Flattering me with false praises?_"

Karin though interrupted the girls. "Do you really think flattering him with praise is going to cheer him up after what happened? If you liked him so much why did you let Jinta treat him the way he did?" She then turned towards Toshiro. "While it is true that your hair and eye color aren't normal, that doesn't mean they're ugly. Think of it like the tigers that have white and black stripes instead of orange and black."

The boy paused staring at her for a few seconds completely baffled. "_She's just like Karin is in the other world. What I don't understand though is why Aizen is trying to butter me up._"

The girl let out a deep sigh. "I know that you are on this kick that this world is some illusion your dad has cooked up for you... I've read your stories and find them interesting... but I am the last person who would try and butter up. I am telling you the truth. I mean, my brother's hair color isn't exactly normal either. Do you think he's ugly?"

Toshiro simply stated at her only to have a book hit his head again. "What did you say?"

Karin carefully repeated her words to him and then turned her head away. "I don't know why I bothered telling you this when you won't believe a word I said due to the fact you don't think this is reality."

"While I don't believe this is reality, your logic is sound so I find it believable." The boy glanced away as his cheeks flushed up. "_What the __hell__ is wrong with me? I'm supposed to not be enjoying this world that was set up for me. I mean, why would Aizen dangle this kind of stuff in front of me._"


	14. Deeper In

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Deeper In ~<strong>

The strange feelings that Toshiro felt didn't go away by the time he got home from classes that day. He told Kurosaki Karin that he had to go home and finish his homework. The girl didn't argue with him when he said this. Something inside him wished that she had invited him to come play soccer with her and some other kids. Why he didn't understand.

He dropped his backpack onto the ground next to the coffee table before sitting down on the floor to begin his homework. Everything of course was quickly finished and he found himself leaning against the couch and staring at the ceiling in boredom. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and reached down to grab his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Toshiro. I was wondering if you'd finished your homework?_" The familiar voice came over the line.

"Have you finished yours?" Toshiro sat up straight as he found himself happy to be talking to her despite the fact he still felt this wasn't the real world. That of course bothered him.

"_I'm going to finish when my brother gets home from work._"

"You know I could help you with your homework." Two teal eyes blinked in surprise as his voice sounded excited. "_Why am I doing this? I am not normally this sociable with people. This included the real Karin. Am I becoming more and more used to this illusion. I don't want to give in and say this world is real._"

"I know you can. It's the one way I get to spend with Ichi-nii." Karin let out a laugh.

"_I wonder how much time his sisters get to spend with him with his shinigami duties._" This only caused Toshiro to slap his forehead. "_Why did my mind have to go to the idea that I made up Ichigo's duties in relation to him being busy in this world and unable to spend time with his sisters? It is Aizen who is making stuff up._"

"Anyways... did you get that game you said you were going to get?" The female preteen commented only to have Toshiro give her a baffled response. She told him the name of the game then. "You promised you would get a copy so that we could play it together once you got out over the connection link."

Toshiro remained silent and then finally spoke up. "Do I have a game system?"

More awkward silence occurred. "Your game systems are kept under the television." There was another pause. "Are you all right Toshiro? That isn't something a person normally forgets is it."

"No... it isn't." The boy opened up the doors on the storage area below the television and then stared at the system in utter confusion. "How am I supposed to use this?"

"Toshiro! You know how those game systems work! We've played them so many times when we weren't able to go outside and play!" There was another period of awkward silence. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

The preteen male remained silent for a few minutes then spoke up. "I had some nasty seizures while you were sick."

"And..."

"There are a lot of things I don't remember." Soon after Toshiro told her this she began to walk him through the process of setting up the system.

"Do you remember what your mother looks like?" The question caused the boy to pause in what he was doing.

Sitting back on his legs he spoke up truthfully. "I don't remember the fact Aizen is my father and Soifon is my aunt. I only remember... the stories I supposedly made up. I've tried disproving that this world isn't real but he's got everything put together so well it is hard to do so."

"Or you are faced with the fact that this world is actually real." There seemed to be a hopeful tone in Karin's voice.

The setting up process continued as Toshiro thought about how he enjoyed being able to do stuff with people his physical age. His hand reached for the television controller and turned the set on. As soon as he did he saw that the news was on. His two teal eyes suddenly went wide as he saw what was being said on the news.

"_One of the prominent figures in our town is Aizen Sosuke. He has a young son named Hitsugaya Toshiro. An unnamed source tells us that Hitsugaya Toshiro was in the hospital this last week because he tried to commit suicide._"

The video feed then switched to someone they were interviewing. "_I am not surprised that child is like that. I've met the mother and I have honestly wondered how much a charming young man ended up with a woman like that. She had some mental problems that never were addressed._"

The channel changed only to get to another news station with similar coverage. The preteen then shut it off and spoke to his female friend. "Are they even allowed to report this kind of stuff in the news?"

"What kind of stuff?" Karin asked.

"The fact I tried to kill myself is all over. I don't know who went and told them but... I didn't think this kind of thing was news worthy." Toshiro let out a deep sigh.

"It is news worthy because of whose son you are." His friend's tone suddenly become strained. "Toshiro... why did you try to kill yourself. You said that you would tell me."

"I honestly believe that Aizen created this world to cause me to give him information about the other shinigami." The boy stated as his body tensed up.

"It has nothing to do with hating this world and wanting to escape from the stuff people were saying about you?" Karin then spoke up. "I don't want you to die. You're my best friend you know."

The white haired child found his cheeks suddenly flaring up with a slight blush. "You've got plenty of friends though."

"I know that I have plenty of friends but that doesn't change the fact you're my best friend." She then asked a question. "Toshiro... if this world isn't real does that mean you don't want to have anything to do with me?"

"No!" The boy made an irritated sound as if he felt that Aizen had gotten him into another trap. He buried his head knowing full well that Aizen might try and use what he said against him. "You're my best friend too. You're my only friend really."

"That's good to know!"

"_Yeah... I am quite sure Aizen wants this little piece of information._"


	15. Darker Yet

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Darker Yet ~<strong>

Escape was not an option. That was something that became rather clear in Toshiro's mind as he got out of the limo the next day only to suddenly see a string of cameras go off as he headed into the school building. The only option was to be rescued like a damsel in distress which turned his world upside down greatly. Of course, it had been turned upside down for some time now.

He started up the stairs, glad to be away from the media, when someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the side. He glanced up to see a familiar head of red hair. "I thought you weren't supposed to be at school."

Jinta sneered at him. "What the teachers don't know they can't do anything about?"

"If you are here to beat me up..." Toshiro found himself quickly interrupted.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya. I am not that stupid. I know full well that you could pummel me if I tried anything." The boy though kept the impertinent look on his face and shoved a magazine into the white haired boy's face. "What do you know about this article?"

"You mean the fact that my attempted suicide was leaked to the news media?" The boy turned to head up the stairs only to have his bag grabbed by Jinta.

"Read the article dumbass!" From the bigger boy's hands Toshiro removed the magazine and began to read.

_When the news broke that Aizen Sosuke's son attempted to commit suicide should we have been surprised that this occurred? The question comes what the boy's mental state actually is. Apparently he has had some major episodes where black outs occurred and he has been to the hospital of late. Are these something new, or has he always been a mental case?"_

_Our paper has come to the startling conclusion that Hitsugaya Toshiro was involved in the death of his former soccer coach when he was younger. The police have wrapped up the information. Is it because Aizen Sosuke was trying to protect his son from criminal charges and being ostracized by the community. Or is it because he doesn't want his reputation ruined._

"What death?" Two bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Oi? Don't you remember?" Jinta frowned at Toshiro. "You know the couch who let us call him by his first name with the title, Isshin Taicho?"

The smaller preteen male felt his body freeze. His eyes glanced up at the bigger boy in horror and then he turned and hurried away from the other boy. His feet pounded into the stairs and he hurried to the roof and pushed towards the gated area. A small fist slammed into the wire fencing over and over again as he also uttered frustrated yells.

Finally though Toshiro collapsed to the ground and buried his head into his knees. "_Everything is just turned upside down here. I am going to just sit here, take a deep breath and not think about things._"

Eventually the bells for the day rang and he remained up there. The door to the roof opened and someone stepped out. "I thought I could find you here. You had a rough day again didn't you?" The person went and sat down next to him. "You always find high places when you are upset. That is kind of scary considering what you did to yourself recently."

"I promise I am not going to kill myself Karin. I just needed to breath." The boy remained with his head buried.

"I thought we had dealt with the media leaking that stuff yesterday."

"Something new came up. Actually, I should say something old." Toshiro raised his head up. "Apparently I had something to do with the death of my old soccer couch."

"You don't remember anything about that?" Karin's lip twisted up suddenly.

"If I could remember I wouldn't be beating myself up about it. I don't know how I can even begin to make emends." His chin rested between the tops of his two knees.

"It wasn't your fault though." The female preteens voice came rather assuredly.

This caused Toshiro to look at her with his bright teal eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I won't go into the details of what happened that day, but I was there too." Karin let out a deep sigh. "But you really don't remember what happened back when we were in first grade?"

"Four years ago then?" Toshiro let out a laugh. "Considering I don't remember what happened over a month ago."

"When we were in the first grade I had a guy tell me that when we became adults he would marry me and protect me so that I wouldn't ever have to cry again." The girl had a smile on her face.

"I don't see you agreeing to that." The boy let out a deep breath.

Karin's hand suddenly hit him on the back of the head. "What do you mean I wouldn't agree to marry the guy?"

"Even if a guy wanted to protect you, you wouldn't want to be a damsel in distress." Two teal eyes suddenly glanced away. "I think that best describes my situation."

"Well, for your information I said yes." The preteen female smirked suddenly in triumph. "And the answer is still yes that I'll marry that guy.

"What?" Toshiro slapped a hand to his mouth realizing that his tone had a bit of jealousy in it. He removed his fingers from his mouth and fought the inkling to bite his lip. "Whose the lucky guy?"

"I'd probably amend the whole thing to us getting married and me protecting him so he doesn't ever have to cry again."

This caused a white head of hair to suddenly bob up and a voice filled with confusion to be used. "Excuse me?"

Instead of voicing an answer, Karin touched her lips to his as he looked straight at her. The preteen felt his cheeks suddenly flush up and a ton of emotions well in his chest. He pulled away and wiped his lips in frustration. "_I'm _the guy?"

"Why do you sound disgusted with the fact I kissed you? Or is it the idea of marrying me? Or both?" The female's tone turned suddenly dark.

"I'm disgusted with myself and the whole cheesy scenario I set up." Toshiro glanced away as his cheeks continued to flush. "_I hadn't thought he would go __this__ route with this fake world of his. He's mental_." He then continued. "I think you deserve better. You deserve a better situation and you deserve a better guy."

He suddenly felt Karin's head touch his shoulder. "Why don't you leave those things up to me to decide?"

"_So much for her acting like the Karin from the other world._" The boy let out a deep breath.

His female friend wasn't perturbed. "Toshiro? I know you don't think this world is real, but do you want to go steady with me?"

"What does... going steady mean?" Two teal eyes glanced at her in confusion.

"That means do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend with me?" Karin let out a laugh as she suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Aren't we... a bit young for that?" He found his cheeks flushing up. "_What kind of game is he playing at?_"

"It isn't as if we'll do anything different from the way we normally do." The girl stated. "I don't want to lose you. I figure this is the best way not to."

"Fine I guess." Toshiro glanced up at the sky, wondering exactly what he was getting himself into.

_Author's note – Don't worry... I know where I am headed with this. None of this is random._


	16. Crashing

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Crashing ~<strong>

Toshiro arrived back at the apartment that he lived in with his so called father. Letting out a deep sigh he found himself suddenly sinking down onto the couch. He placed a hand over his forehead in frustration. He began to try and think about things carefully. This only led to more mental stress for the preteen.

"_I don't understand why he would go through all this trouble to make me believe that this reality is real. If this reality isn't real, then he sure hasn't tried to get information out of me. Which means that his purpose for doing all of this is much different then I originally supposed. I wonder why I can't fathom his intentions though._"

"_It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with something he knows I couldn't comprehend in the other world._" Toshiro found himself opening two bright teal eyes. "What exactly is it that they were always telling me I didn't comprehend in the other world? I remember people telling me to act more like a child... but what could he get from this?"

The boy sat up as the door opened and Aizen suddenly stepped in. "Good afternoon."

"About Isshin Taicho?" The boy leaned forward.

"I thought you had forgotten about that." The man set his briefcase down on the kitchen table. "Actually, I had hoped you would have forgotten about that."

"Why would you want me to forget? It wouldn't happen to do with the fact you covered up the incident? Why would you have to do that?" Toshiro pushed forward in the hopes he could find something to use against the man. The worry about not ever escaping or giving in to Aizen didn't go away from the back of his mind though.

"Why do you think I put you into counseling in the first place? It wasn't because of your seizures and the problems with me. You had a traumatic event that kept you up with nightmares at night."

"That doesn't explain why you covered it up." The boy frowned at the man.

Aizen turned to look at the boy in confusion. "I didn't cover anything up. A minor was involved so the information isn't available to the public until the child is no longer a minor. And it wasn't just one minor involved." When Toshiro let out a deep sigh the man spoke up again. "Are you still trying to still prove this world isn't real?"

"Does it really matter if I am still doing this?" The boy glanced up a the ceiling as his body remained limp. Everything was interrupted by a loud sound coming from outside. The man glanced up with a worried expression. He then walked over and grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Come with me."

"Why?" Toshiro glanced up, only to be given a stern look from the man. He found his mouth twisting up into a frown. The boy complied as his mind drifted to the things he knew the real Aizen could do to him. This was even more true now that he didn't have his zampaktuo. "_I'm his prisoner and I have no freedom._"

The man opened up the door to his room and then dragged the boy over to another door that was smaller. He opened it up and pushed Toshiro into a small room with a light at the top. "I need you to stay here."

"Why?" The boy decided to push forward and out, only to have the man's strong arm push him back.

"It isn't safe." The door then clicked shut and the teal eyes took in the small room that was padded on the sides.

Toshiro took his fist and slammed it into the side. "Damn it. Why would he need a room like this?"

His small hands began to try and feel for a way out but could find nothing. He then buried his white head of hair into his arms and decided to try and not think about the things that were going on. He peeked over his arms for a few minutes. "I wonder what everyone else is doing."

A bit of time passed between when Aizen closed him in and the door opened up again. Two bright teal eyes glanced up with a look of hope in them. The eyes blinked a couple of times upon seeing the silver haired man peek his head in. "Shiro-chan?"

"Ichimaru?" The boy moved forward as the urge to leave the place welled up.

The man placed a bony hand on the child's chest and then glanced to the side as if he was worried that someone would see him. "Listen to me carefully. You need to stay here."

"Why?" Toshiro frowned as he pulled back.

"I'm going to come back and get you out of here. I promise I'll come back to get you." The man paused for a few minutes and then looked at the boy with his pale teal eyes. "However, if I can't return and you see Aizen first, understand you likely will not be seeing me again."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" The boy made it clear he was frustrated with the situation.

"If I don't come back stop worrying about which reality is real and which one is being made up." Ichimaru reached out a hand and ruffled Toshiro's head. "Having a father in your life isn't a bad thing is it?"

"Ichimaru!" The boy tried pushing his way out only to find the man using his foot to push him back into the room. Once again the room closed upon him. Toshiro's small fists beat against the door. However, he found himself unable to get out of the room. He folded his legs up to his chest and glared at the door. "_I am in a worse situation then I was in before. I didn't think it possible._"


	17. Alone

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Alone~<strong>

The child sat in the room glaring at the door. "_If I had my powers and abilities I would be able to do something about this door._" Toshiro's head suddenly perked up at the thought. "_Why hadn't I thought about using some form of kido? I mean, I would have logically caused some sort of damage or caused something to have occurred in his reality._"

The boy raised his hands up to preform a kido and called out the chant. Upon finishing the words nothing in fact happened. The boy found his mouth dropping open. "Now what? If this was the world of the shinigami I would know what is going around me but these are some pretty nasty illusions he's created."

The boy remained still and stared at the wall, waiting for something to change. Finally though he flopped onto his back. "I give up. There is no way to get out of this room without help." He pulled his thin arm over his eyes and covered them. He remained this way until something caused him to uncover his eyes.

Upon uncovering his eyes he still saw the room he had been placed in. However a glimmer came from the edges and it slowly traveled across the the small room changing the scenery to a small dark room. Toshiro used his fingers to feel around, only to find the room to be of the same shape. He sat back on his heels. "It was an illusion he created. The question is why did he go through this much trouble."

"I also wonder why the kido didn't work in this room." The boy then held out his hand to try again and muttered a spell to help light up the room. Nothing though happened and the boy leaned back. Toshiro let out a sigh. "I should have expected he had something to stop me from using kido though." A chuckle came to his mind.

"I guess me thinking I wasn't able to use it was supposed to be a trick to convince me that the illusion was real." Toshiro frowned as his hand touched the side of the room. "But why would he take down his illusion suddenly?"

The boy pushed himself to the back of the room and folded up his legs. His mind paused for a few minutes. "If that was an illusion, then I wasn't able to talk to Hyorinmaru because he didn't exist." The boy burried his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

However, instead of diving deeper into depression the boy crossed his legs and took deep breaths to relax himself. "_If I try communicating with Hyorinmaru like I usually do then I should be able to hear his voice._"

At first there was no sound, but a soft humming sound came to the boys ears. And then he heard the dragon's voice coming to him as a distant roar. Eventually it was enough to communicate despite the fact it was not nearly as close as Toshiro had felt before. "Are you mad at me for trying to kill myself? Is that why we couldn't communicate with each other?"

"_While I was upset with what you did to yourself I couldn't communicate with you because your resolve was to give up even on being rescued._" The dragon sighed, the voice still distant.

"_What do you make of Aizen's taking me and putting me through this illusion. I don't think it was to get __information out of me anymore. I think it has to do with something that is not clicking for me, but I can't put my finger on it. I remember the fact Ukitake Taicho and others were worried about being able to act my age at times._"

"_I don't think that man would have taken you if he didn't have a purpose."_

"And what is up with Ichimaru." Toshiro spoke the words out loud this time around. There was a period of silence from his dragon. "_Hyorinmaru?_"

"_It is nothing._" The dragon spoke up.

"_You're hiding something from me._" The boy lay back to rest and wait things through. "_I was lucky he came to save me back then despite the fact I really did think killing myself was the only option. Why did he go out of his way to save me when it could have possibly have cost him his life? Actually, why did he save me when he was so adamant about trying to kill me when we sparred earlier._"

Again the dragon was silent. "_Hyorinmaru... you don't normally keep silent when we discuss stuff. Does this have to do with the fact our connection is not as strong as it used to be?"_

"_Ichimaru isn't the type person to show that he cares for anyone. You and I both know that he cares about Matsumoto Rangiku. I doubt he would want to see her cry and if anything happens to you she would be sad._"

"_You still didn't explain to me why he tried killing me before and he saved my life this time around._"

"_The question is... was he really trying to kill you before or not?_" The dragon kept up the pace.

"_And what is up with him using Karin the way he did. Actually, why did I get this weird feeling in my stomach every time I was around her._"

Hyorinmaru spoke up slowly. "_Promise me you'll listen to what I have to say?_"

"_I'll listen... but that doesn't mean I'll agree with you._"

"_I know that..._" The ice zampaktuo continued despite the fact his voice would fade in and out. "_I think you are attracted to Kurosaki Karin. Aizen picked up on this fact and he decided to use it against you. I know that you've told Matsumoto that you don't have this kind of interest in her but it is something you should think about._"

It was Toshiro's turn to give silence to the conversation. After a bit of time the boy spoke up. "I don't remember anything about how I got here."

His bright teal eyes were in darkness for quite some time, when he suddenly heard the door opening and he lifted up his head to look at the door.

_Author's note – I think some people are still going to be confused after this chapter. Some people maybe thinking that this fanfic is also close to being finished. It actually is not._


	18. Back Track

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Back Track<em>~**

The sun shining down on the park didn't erase the feeling of dread that Matsumoto Rangiku felt eating away at the back of her mind. She always argued with her zampaktuo, but this time things were becoming rather agitated between the two of them. It was almost as if both she and Haineko knew something bad was going to happen.

"_You need to learn to relax under stressful situations rather then thinking about all your worries at once._" The female zampaktuo purred into her ear.

"_Why shouldn't I be worried? My small taicho may have won that battle, but I am not blind to the fact he barely made it out alive._" Rangiku found her face twisting up.

"_Learn Bankai. If you learned to do that then you could protect him no matter what happens._" The cat let out a laugh. "_I wonder where this need to protect a child who isn't yours comes from exactly?_"

"_Baka! There is no way I could learn Bankai within such a short amount of time!_" The woman also continued. "_Not to mention it is the duty of the Fukutaicho to protect her captain no matter what._"

"_Really?_" This comment from the zampaktuo caused Rangiku to go off on the blade. Without realizing it she had said somethings out loud and she found herself arguing with Yumichika as he tried himself to communicate with his zampaktuo. This simply added to her stress issue as she glared at the male from the eleventh division.

"Would you two just shut up already?" This comment caused Rangiku to turn her pale blue eyes towards the speaker. Her small taicho glared at her with his bright teal eyes telling her flat out that he wasn't pleased with his meditation being interrupted.

"_He's always been like this,_" The busty female found herself smiling at the boy. The smile didn't last long due to the fact they soon found Espada upon them. Many things happened, including Urahara showing up to help fight and that new number six playing with them cruelly with those arms of his. Thankfully her small taicho came back and froze the person.

Her pale blue eyes went wide as a figure with black hair and eyes the color of her small taicho's suddenly appeared behind the child prodigy. From the corner of her eye she could tell that the two men from division eleven were as surprised as she was as to what was going on. Before anyone could say anything or anyone could move, the man brought the side of his hand down upon the boy's neck in a chopping motion.

The hand hit a sensitive spot and Rangiku watched as her small taicho's bright teal eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and his hand let go of the blade in his hand. His small body began to drop as his Bankai began to disperse. Despite the fact the man had ice on his hand he looped his arm under the boy's midsection and scooped him up.

The woman's pale blue eyes stared at the limp form held in the thin arrancar's arm. However, her attention was switched to the shattering of the ice prison her small taicho had set up. Her mouth opened in horror as only select things could dispel that particular attack and her small taicho falling unconscious was not one of them.

The Arrancar were enveloped in light and they began to lift up. The new number six waved at them with a smile on his face. "It looks like I'll get to play with that uncivilized brat some more."

Rangiku found herself lunging forward only to have Ikkaku grab her shoulder. The look in his eyes was stern. "I may be crazy for battle but I am not crazy enough to not know that is impossible to break past."

Her pale blue eyes turned towards the leaving figures frantically. A chill went up her spine and she felt the rage building in her chest. She glanced down at the ground as Urahara walked across the sky towards her. "Now why would Aizen want the small taicho I wonder?"

"How should I know!" The female snapped at the man in frustration. "He's supposed to be going after the kings seal isn't he?"

**M**

Ichigo knew that his friends were in trouble and he knew that he had to rescue them from the problems they were facing. Thus he moved out without a thought about how his powers had a time limit on them. His mood was dark and he found himself ripping into Grimmjow. Of course, the tables turned upon him and he had Rukia and then Shinji showing up to help.

Suddenly though, Grimmjow was disappearing in a flash of light while the two still standing glared after him. The female shinigami spoke up with venom in her tone. "Something is off. Why would they retreat like this?"

Before the blond haired Vizard could speak up a door opened up. Orihime came through the gate with a worried look on her face. As the two shinigami stared at Shinji only to be knocked suddenly unconscious by him the busty female ran over to heal Ichigo. Rukia turned on the man. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't know our past with Soul Society but they possibly might." The man glanced over at Ichigo. "Someones spiritual pressure disappeared." Shinji commented as he twisted a finger in his ear as Ichigo opened his eyes up. "Of course, Ichigo wouldn't know that for the time of day."

"There are only a few spiritual pressures I can tell apart. The old man. Kenpachi. To..." The orange haired teen found himself pausing. "I can't feel Toshiro's presence anymore."

The female Kuchiki pulled out her soul phone. "I'll call and see what is going on."

"Who is this Toshiro person?" The blond haired man gave a distant look on the subject. "Of course, if he is a shinigami I really don't care what happens to him."

Rukia spoke in whispered tones on the phone. Here eyes betrayed that something was wrong. When she finally spoke up her words caused chills to run down Ichigo's spine. "Hitsugaya Taicho was kidnapped by the Arrancar."

"A captain being kidnapped?" Shinji let out a chuckle. Upon seeing the looks on Rukia and Orihime's face he paused. "It isn't as if he is a little kid."

The busty female glanced back at Ichigo. "Actually... Toshiro-kun is around Kurosaki's sister height wise."

The blond haired Vizard folded his arms across his chest. "Hiyori is short."

"Toshiro doesn't like being called a kid but he is one." Ichigo stated weakly as he looked up at the Vizard through the corner of the eye.

"This has nothing to do with us." The man turned to leave. "I've never understood why Soul Society is obsessed with child geniuses. They end up ruining them in the end like this."

_Author's note - Sorry... I posted the wrong chapter for some reason._


	19. Welcome Home

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Welcome Home <em>~**

The Arrancar stepped back into their world and then headed towards Aizen's throne room. Ulquiorra held the small taicho under one arm. The child's small hands dangled towards the ground and almost touched the cold floor. The other Arrancar eyed the boy with varying levels of disdain and confusion. Finally though one choose to speak up.

"I don't understand why that one is needed?" Luppi spoke up. The Espada licked his lips. "Are you sure we can't do something to him? I wish to make him regret encasing me in that ice prison."

"Aizen-sama's orders were to bring him in one piece." Ulquiorra stated firmly as they entered the throne room.

Gin and Tosen stood on either side of the former taicho of the fifth division. The silver haired man's mouth formed a round shape. "You had them go and get chibi taicho?"

"I have my reasons Ichimaru," Aizen looked at the Espada that had arrived coldly. Truth was his glance was geared towards the child. A few of the Espada who had remained behind found themselves uncomfortable with seeing the hostage that had been brought in but quickly held back their distaste.

"I can imagine you do." The former captain of the third division then spoke up. "I am wondering what kind of new game you are playing."

"An entertaining one." The man simply looked at the boy before giving further orders to the Espada carrying the small taicho. "Ulquiorra, could you take Hitsugaya to that room we prepared for him? The one with all of the small tables in it."

The number four Espada turned to leave with the tenth Espada hot on his heals. They got a ways away and then the big guy spoke up. "Ulquiorra."

"What is it?" The slender male opened up a door to a particular spot in the place they lived.

"Why doesn't Aizen just smash the kid. He's weak and small isn't he?"

"Yammy... I've told you before to pay more attention to your suroundings. This shinigami may be small in size but he has a high level of reiatsu. He would at least be a challenge in battle... though not a major one." The male moved over to one of the tables with his hostage and then seated the boy down in the chair as if he were asleep.

"I don't understand why Aizen is going through all of this though." The big Espada muttered without getting a response.

After a few minutes the man mentioned walked into the room and over to the side that Toshiro's face was looking. The man then pulled out his zampaktuo and called out the phrase. "Ulquiorra. If you don't mind waking him up for me."

However, Yammy stepped over to one of the unoccupied tables and brought his fists down onto it breaking it into pieces. This caused the Espada who had been given the order to speak up. "You don't need to be so barbaric in your methods."

The boy glanced up at the front of the room and blinked a couple of times as he glanced around. "This isn't Karakura High School?"

"Of course it isn't dummy!" Yammy stated letting out a deep laugh. The boy glanced around suddenly in discomfort. "Look Ulquiorra! He's not very smart is he! My words upset him."

"Except he can't hear your words," Aizen spoke up in a rather calm and collected manner. "I'm making the small taicho of the Gotei Thirteen believe he is actually an elementary school student."

"Why would you want to do that?" Yammy found himself scratching his head.

"Because he'll be easier to control this way." Ulquiorra glared at the big fellow. When Aizen stood up he attached a listening device to the child's clothing and then handed the other end to his leader. The three then walked out of the room to leave the child to work at his class studies.

**M**

When Aizen returned, he found Toshiro at the front of the white room. The boy's hands were moving as if he were writing on the chalk board and the look on his face was utter confusion. Of course, Aizen could very well see the illusion he had created from the door way. He found the boy's responses amusing.

"_I don't have a father._"

This line was uttered before Aizen got to the room. The man couldn't help but think about this. "_Of course you don't have a father. You grew up in the Rukongai raised by your old sweet grandmother. Hinamri Momo was also raised by you. However, it is important for me that you buy into the idea that I am your father._ _It is the last thing you would expect._"

The boy's face twisted up in that usual look when he was speaking to that zampaktuo of his. The situation as causing the boy some major inner turmoil. As the fake teacher spoke with the boy, Aizen enjoyed watching him squirm. "_For the longest time I've wanted you under my thumb so I can control you. He possibly thinks he's just having a bad dream right now._"

Finally though, he felt it the opportune time to step into the room. "Toshiro?"

Two bright teal eyes glanced up to him and the hand opened up to let the illusion chalk fall to the ground. A look of utter horror was on his face. "Aizen..."

The man smiled at the boy, enjoying every moment. "Come now. You should be calling me father."

Toshiro's face became a major blank expression and he moved to look at the front of the room. Aizen watched as the boy's Adam's apple bobbed down. His face was also paling and turning a bright shade of green. Finally though, the need to have him sit down as if this was real cam about and Aizen caused the teacher to speak up. "_I'm surprised he didn't try touching the man. That would have broken the illusion already._"

Under the man's gaze the boy simply squirmed and sat lower in the chair. Finally though it was over and without argument Toshiro followed him. Of course, his eyes were glazed over from the shock of the situation. Ulquirra stood waiting with a cart a certain scientist had provided for them. It was time to see the child to his prepared living area.


	20. Inaction

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Inaction~<strong>

The apartment of Inoue Orihime had a still cold quiet in the air and not like the kind that occurred when Rangiku's small taicho was actually around. The fukutaicho sat cross legged on the floor at a small table the other busty female had drug into the room. Glancing up at the screen, the woman waited for something to come through.

Her mind was lost in thought as she stared at the ceiling. Leaning back on her hands she found her mind quite puzzled. "_Why did Aizen take taicho? There is no way he would be able to get taicho to do his bidding._"

"_Even I have enough faith in that kid not to bend to that man's will._" Her zampaktuo purred trying to offer the woman some comfort.

A sound came from the doorway and Rangiku's eyes turned to look at the busty female from the living world. The girl had a tray in her hands that contained a tea set. The girl frowned and moved to sit down across from the woman she looked up to. "Rangiku-san?"

"Are you wondering how I am feeling?" The woman smiled at the young female.

"I can tell that you are feeling down." Orihime glanced at the floor letting her nervousness take hold. "I am wondering how we are going to get Toshiro-kun back."

The fukutaicho of the tenth division's mouth slipped into a sudden frown. "I am not sure. We need to enter Hueco Mundo and that takes time to set up."

Footsteps could be heard outside the doorway and the two shinigami from the eleventh division came into the room. Ikkaku had his sword behind his neck and sat down at the small table with a rather disgusted look on his face. Yumichika also had a simular look of displeasure. "Has Soul Society contacted us yet?"

"Nothing." Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "Of all the things that can be happening..."

"What does Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san think about the situation?" Orihime piped up. Her voice had a level of worry but it also had quite a bit of naivety in it.

"For all we know they've already killed the captain." Ikkaku stated placing the hilt of his blade to his chin.

The youngest in the room found her eyes going wide. "Is that really something you should be saying? I mean... Rangiku-san is hoping that we'll be able to get Toshiro-kun back."

"We aren't being cruel to Matsumoto by telling her something she knows isn't true." Yumichika piped up. "You really don't understand how war works do you?"

The female glanced at the ground as her lip puckered up. It was obvious to the three in the room that her understanding of the situation was rather limited. "Does this mean no one is going to go after him?"

"I'm going after him whether he is dead or alive." The fukutaicho of the tenth division gave a weak smile. "I wouldn't be able to rest until I knew what has happened to him."

"If we aren't ordered back to Soul Society we'll be going too." Ikkaku stated glancing at the wall. "Warriors deserve to go out on the field of battle. It wouldn't surprise me if Aizen killed Hitsugaya Taicho simply to dishonor him as a warrior."

"Toshiro-kun... why do you speak of him like he is an adult?" Orihime found herself glancing down at her hands.

Yumichika glared at her. "We never have treated Hitsugaya Taicho like a child. He has earned the rank of captain through no small effort. Don't insult him by saying he shouldn't be honored as warriors should be honored."

"I don't think that is what Orihime means." Rangiku spoke up in defense of the other busty female in the room.

The teenager began to turn her cup of tea around in front of her. "I was just thinking... Toshiro-kun's around the size Yuzu and Karin-chan are."

"Yuzu and Karin-chan are..." Yumichika's eyes were narrowed at the female.

The fukutaicho of the tenth division spoke up at that point. "They're Kurosaki Ichigo's little sisters. While taicho is years older then them he is physically older then them."

"If you are worried that Hitsugaya Taicho won't be able to handle what is being thrown at him I'll tell you straight out he can handle things some of the adults shinigami I know can't." Ikkaku's voice was firm.

"That wasn't... what I meant either. At least... that isn't what I think I meant." Orihime placed two hands on either side of her head and puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

The bald headed man spoke up then. "You are speaking about the fact that no matter how mature Hitsugaya Taicho is he is still just a kid."

"We very well know that as our division has one much younger then he is." Yumichika took the time to speak again.

Ikkaku closed her eyes. "I think you are headed into the territory all of us are worried about but which we really don't want to think of and I won't be saying what is crossing my mind. Our division may enjoy our fights but unlike this bastard we don't go challenging women, children and our elders for sport."

"It would have been one thing had Hitsugaya Taicho instigated the challenge." The feather haired male spoke up. "There is no denying that what Aizen has done is dishonorable in a multitude of ways."

"That is what I was thinking." Orihime found herself relaxing a bit. "I don't understand why anyone would want to go out of their way to harm Hitsugaya Taicho. He hasn't done anything wrong to anyone has he?"

"No. He never has." Ikkaku glanced up as more people came into the room. The group consisted of the rest of the shinigami group and the rest of Ichigo's group. The substitute shinigami came and sat down in front of the television with a rather stubborn look on his face. The bald haired male spoke up. "Sitting there won't make them contact us any sooner."

Ichigo turned his head to say something only to have the communication screen come on. Yamamoto stood there looking at all of those gathered. "I take it you are waiting for further orders."

"I am wondering when you're going to give the order to rescue Toshiro." The orange haired teen stated.

The old man spoke up. "We are not giving any such order."

Orihime suddenly turned towards the screen. "You're just going to abandon Toshiro-kun? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"While it is true that he hasn't done anything wrong we can't afford to send someone after him. I am quite sure that he would understand this if he was here." Yamamoto stated firmly.

Rangiku suddenly stood up and glared at the man. "Can't you at least spare myself? He is my taicho after all."

"Oi..." Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at the female. "You're headed for trouble Matsumoto."

"We can't spare anyone. All of you are to return to Soul Society immediately" Yamamoto's face remained the same.

"I refuse." Rangiku snapped her words out. "Taicho isn't someone that you can go and replace. He is an individual person."

A sound was heard behind them and they saw a gate opening up and the taicho of the sixth and eleventh division stepping through. Byakuya spoke up. "If you don't come know I'll have to place you under arrest for insubordination."

"Hold on a second..." Ichigo opened his mouth to say something only to find himself shut up by a look from Rukia. All of the shinigami except for the fukutaicho for the tenth stepped forward.

"I still refuse." The woman continued her protest of the matter.

"You know full well you can't fight us and win." Byakuya stated only to have Rangiku hold out her wrists.

"I can't back down on this. This goes beyond him being my taicho. I've watched out for him since before his academy days."


	21. Beat Down

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Beat Down~<strong>

Aizen had a special area prepared for the small taicho that would serve as a makeshift home area to help the illusion feel more accurate. There were particulars that he had taken the time to put into place so that if Toshiro were to touch anything he would think that an object was in fact there. The home area was in fact the place he took the most time preparing.

When he drug the boy to the room he simply had to glance down to see the glazed over look in the boy's eyes. It was rather apparent that the illusion was having some sort of effect on the small taicho but Aizen wasn't sure if the effect he wanted was actually occurring. He watched as the boy glanced around the room. He finally dropped his bag onto the bench that served as the couch.

In amusement Aizen reached a hand up to his mouth and let out a deep cough. "You know very well that isn't where your bag goes."

The man watched as the white haired child turned towards him and glowered. He then picked up the bag which was a simple item and carried it over to the door and dropped it down. "Is this where it is supposed to go when I'm not studying? Because I honestly can't remember."

"It goes by your desk in your room." Aizen snapped the words out. He had always had a major dislike for this child genius. Shiba Kaien had never picked up on things and Ichimaru Gin was easy to manipulate into doing what he wanted. Hitsugaya Toshiro though easily picked up on things and it would take a major effort to get the boy to do what he wanted.

Despite this the man found it rather amusing that the boy's effort to find out where his room was supposed to be. The doors opened and closed and the look of frustration made the efforts for the long term goal to be someone worth the tedious process he was going to have to go through. Finally though the boy came to his room.

The man noted the fact Toshiro had to straighten up his desk in an obsessive compulsive manner. The man had figured the boy had the type of personality to strew his work all over the place but perhaps this wasn't so. He also took note that the boy picked up a rectangular object that was meant to represent a photograph only to become distant.

Aizen found the need to call the boy and he began making the food. Prisoners and those holding them captive had to eat anyways. When the boy came out he still glared at the man. "Why is it that you and I have different last names? Weren't you married to my mother, or was she your play thing just like Momo was?"

"_I heard what he said earlier. He is trying to probe my illusion for holes but it isn't going to work._" The man deftly came up with an explanation as he continued with the food. He watched as Toshiro peered over the back of the couch and tried to amount an argument with him. Time came to turn the tables. "Did you get that from Momo-chan herself, or did you get it from that mother of hers?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toshiro's face twisted up and inwardly Aizen choose to enjoyhimself.

"_There is no way he'll know what I am planning for him._" Aizen smirked thinking about he scenario he would cause later on. He just had to find the right Arrancar to help in his little escapade. However, he had the idea that they would jump on the idea of mentally torturing one of the shinigami. He then began to spin his tale as he watched the boy continue to steam at him.

The man voiced it was time for dinner and found the boy responding curtly. "I'm not hungry."

"_He can be down right stubborn at times. Sometimes too much for his own good,_" Aizen thought to himself. "_Of course... there is the fact it has come in handy in the past. He doesn't realize how much of a child he is and how easy he is to manipulate into a direction I want_"

Toshiro then brought up the fact that he had been hit twice. Despite the fact Aizen had found himself enjoying this he knew a response was in order. "I _don't _normally hit you like this. Normally, I just ground you and it is fine. But lately you've been acting strange."

Inwardly Aizen smirked as the boy went into a rant about whether one world was imaginary or not and how the illusion that was being put up could be true because he didn't remember anything. Toshiro used his hands in addition to his words to illustrate his point much like one Matsumoto Rangiku did. The boy seemed to mimic the behaviors of the adults around him without even realizing it.

Despite the fact this was an illusion the boy worked away at his plate of food. For a few minutes he stares at his empty plate before looking up at Aizen. "Is there... anymore to eat?"

The man watched the boy carefully wondering how to handle the situation at hand. The response was filled with a major innocent naivety. A person didn't go asking ones capture for more food. The two bright teal eyes showed a hint of confusion as to what to do for the situation. Finally, Aizen decided to comply by giving the child some more food and giving him another made up story.

Everything was going to the man's plan rather easily. However, there was something that he hadn't expected the boy to say. "I want to go back into my little world _please_."


	22. Frustration

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ Frustration~<strong>

The tension between the shinigami that were heading back to Soul Society causes a heavy silence to hang over the group. Rangiku's hands were bound by the reiatsu restricting cuffs and she couldn't do anything about her current predicament. Her mind was filled with a great deal of bitterness about the situation.

"_I don't understand why they can't spare myself from whatever plans they have. That child has been in my care since before he entered the academy. I know full well that taicho would understand Yamamoto's choice. I don't see him wanting to be someplace all alone with no one to look out for him. He is deep down still a child._"

"_Doesn't this make you wish he had never become a captain?"_ Her zampaktuo purred a depressing tune. "_I wouldn't say that your small taicho is alone though. He has Gin to look out for him._"

"_Gin? You must be kidding me. Gin tried to kill taicho not to long ago. What little bit of hope I had that he had some humanity in him I've completely lost. I can't trust him and I expect him to do something to taicho simply out of spite._"

"_You make it sound like Gin is jealous of your small taicho._" The cat found some bit of mirth to this statement.

"_I don't see why he wouldn't be. It is a very logical conclusion to come to._" Rangiku let out a deep sigh. They came to the entrance into Soul Society and stepped through to a great deal of light. The woman blinked a couple of times as a few members of her division approached her rather quickly. Their faces fell in confusion. The busty female thought then to herself, "_I did what Hinamori did in a way._"

Byakuya though simply led Rangiku back to her division towards her quarters. When she stepped into the room she watched as a few shinigami were placed outside of her room as guards. She knelt down on the reed mats. Her zampaktuo spoke up in her mind about the matter. "_It goes without saying your actions have made it so you can't go and rescue your small taicho._"

The woman raised up her restraints in response. "_I'm all sweaty. With these on I can't take a shower._"

"_Don't change the subject simply because you don't want to talk about the facts. Plus... I should know better then anyone that your act of vanity is just that... an act._" The zampaktuo let out a deep sigh.

Rangiku chose to ignore the voice coming from her inner world and sat their patiently waiting for more news about what was going to happen to her. She heard some complaints coming from outside of her quarters and she recognized the voices as members of the tenth division. Their voices were raised against the guards.

A female voice came and spoke above them. "The Arrancar aren't the kind of hollow lower seated officers can handle so there is no way you would be allowed to go to Hueco Mundo. As for your fukutaicho she has been placed under house arrest for disobeying orders and it is quite understandable that she won't be allowed to go."

The noise outside quieted down. The door then slid open and the lieutenant of the eight division slipped in and sat down in front of Matsumoto Rangiku. She released the bonds around the woman's wrists. "You know full well that you can't get into Hueco Mundo without opening a gate. If you step outside of your quarters the captains will know and stop you."

"He's my taicho Nanao." The busty female let out a deep sigh as she rubbed her wrists.

The woman pushed up her glasses. "You and I know he is more then just your taicho. We're talking as friends here."

Rangiku wrapped her arms around her large chest. "Since you've always known I think of taicho as my son I really don't have to go into detail with you."

"You do understand that none of the taicho like the idea of leaving Captain Hitsugaya there. This isn't something we can just go storming in. The results could in fact be bad." Nanao watched the woman's reaction.

The busty woman snapped out her next words. "Nothing changes the fact that they aren't planning something and they aren't going to plan anything."

"I'll go." The eight division fukutaicho pushed up her eye glasses.

Rangiku's pale blue eyes snapped up to look at her best friend. "What do you mean you'll go? I don't think your word will sway any of the captains toward our side."

"When I said I'll go I said I'll be going to Hueco Mundo to rescue Hitsugaya Taicho."

The tenth division taicho suddenly shook her head. "Nanao... I know you are doing this for me, but... do you really want to risk throwing everything away."

"It is true one of the reasons I am doing this is for you. I'm also doing it for my taicho and Ukitake Taicho who are in a position where they are needed for the upcoming battle. They would have headed out already if it weren't for this problem. I'm also doing this for myself. I've already been informed I am not part of the plans for the upcoming battle and despite the fact Hitsugaya Taicho was part of the plan I am still not part of the plans."

"Still..." Rangiku glanced at the ground.

"While it is true you've watched Hitsugaya Taicho since before he has entered the academy you haven't been the only one who has watched him grow up. You know as well as I that close relationships aren't easy to make within the Gotei Thirteen. I've already spoken to my taicho and he is going to pretend that he didn't know anything about what I was planing."

"I guess his laziness comes in handy every once in awhile. " The busty female glanced at the ground. "I should have been the one going."

"You would have been the one going if you hadn't been so stubborn about the issue." The other shinigami pushed up her glasses. "Don't worry. I don't plan on dying and I promise to bring him back. Just promise me you'll take the chance to cry and let your feelings out about this one rather then turning to drink. You'll be needed mentally sound in the upcoming battle and if your taicho were to come back and find you injured because you got drunk on this I would take the blame on myself."

"You can trust me." Rangiku gave the woman a rather pleased smile.

"I can't trust my taicho and neither should you. I am hoping that he doesn't drink himself silly before this is all over. There is no telling what he will do while I'm gone." Nanao's words caused some small amount of amusement in the other fukutaicho's heart.


	23. Unwanted Tension

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Unwanted Tension<em>~**

"I want to go back to my little world _please_." Toshiro's bright teal eyes looked right at the man and a frown passed over his face.

Aizen found the corner of his mouth twisted up. As much as he disliked children this particular one had a way of saying things one didn't expect. "_Does he really think that I'll send him back because he asks me? Does he think that I'll just give up because he gives in to me this way._" Finally though the man had to get the boy's attention. "Toshiro?"

After asking a specific question Toshiro simply glanced at the ground and pushed his food away. "I don't feel good."

"_He's just mad that things aren't going his way._"

To the man's surprise Toshiro said something else that he found amusing. "I'm hungry. My mind is going very fast and I can't keep up. I can't figure things out."

"_I hope to keep it this way._" Eventually he handed back the Soul Phone and walked away. Aizen walked to his room where he could watch the boy's actions with cameras. Toshiro suddenly walked over to the wall and opened a cupboard like area. Aizen smirked as his plan to set up a memorial to the small boy's grandmother had also worked the way he wanted it to.

When Toshiro fell asleep in the bed provided Aizen set to work with the next part of the plan. He used a communication system to call two of the female Arrancar to the outside of the room. Going outside Loly and Menoly stood their watching him. Loly had a smile on her face. "Is there something I can do for you sir?"

The man smirked before giving the girl his plan. He then waited in his room as he watched everything on the monitor occur. The small taicho of the tenth division got up to go and heat up the food. The boy picked up the phone and heard the fake message from Hinamori Momo. Eventually the fake Momo came to the door and of course Toshiro aswered the door.

Loly stood there with her arms crossed. "Why is he giving me that disgusted horrified look?"

"Hinamori?" The boy glanced at her weakly.

The dark haired Arrancar let out a small snort and then pushed on the boy's chest. "He's funny." There was a slight pause as she listed to the words the fake Momo spilled out. "I would never call Aizen an old fart. The idea in itself is hysterical."

Menoly glanced at them from the side. "What is even funnier si the fact he has no idea what is going on.

Loly watched as he want and sat down on the couch. "I might as well play the role I was asked to." The girl headed over to the couch and sat down next to the child. Her body was real close and she could feel him tense up. Her hand reached out and touched his leg at a spot she knew was sensitive. She leaned over and breathed into his mouth.

The female arrancar continued to play the role while her friend laughed from the side. She moved her hand in a direction that would make the boy even more uncomfortable. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Loly let out a laugh at the fake Momo's words and watched as the preteen's throat tightened up. He then said something else. "We're... siblings aren't we?"

The female laughed. "Yeah right. You know... if he was just a little older he might be worth it."

"Aizen will always be better." Melony stated walking towards her friends as Loly leaned in to kiss the boy. The two proceeded to have a pretend argument that fit the verbal script and then Melony was the only one left. The female slapped the boy across the face and turned to leave, letting the real Aizen do the rest of the work.

The girl walked out of the fake room and began to laugh with her friend at the trouble they had caused the child's mind. Loly paused for a few minutes though. "Playing with his mind was fun, but I have to admit that Aizen picked a really nice looking one to mess around with. This is going to be _real_ fun."

Inside the house Aizen stepped into the room and watched as the small taicho crumpled in on himself. The man grabbed the boy's sleeve and tugged on it. Two teal eyes were horribly dazed and finally the boy simply collapsed onto the bed. The man watched as the boy tossed and turned until Hyorinmaru managed to comfort him.

"_I'll need to find some way to deal with that dragon. How I'll handle it I don't yet know._" The man paused in thought. "_I can do a few other things though to make him think the reality I've prepared for him is real.._"


	24. Twisted Feelings

_Author's note – I wish to apologize for the grammatical errors in earlier chapters. One of the rules for the challenge this is for says I can't go back and correct them for which I apologize. I am going to try to be more careful in the future before I post chapters on this particular fanfic. So far I've gotten through 4/17 'illusion' chapters._

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Twisted Feelings<em>~**

The lights in Inoue Orihime's apartment were not turned on despite the fact the sunlight was fading. The busty teen sat at her small table staring at a cold cup of tea. Her mind drifted through different parts of the situation that was going on. "_I don't understand why Soul Society won't go after Toshiro-kun. I know he is a captain but to abandon someone so young is horrible. Not to mention everyone cares about Toshiro... don't they?_"

Her mind stopped and thought about things. "_The way Toshiro distances himself it isn't as if he is close to any of the other shinigami. Even Matsumoto has problems with him and she is the only one acted close. So is Toshiro looked down upon because there is something desperately wrong with him? Is he some sort of monster and that is why Aizen wants him?_"

Orihime quickly shook her head. "_No. Toshiro isn't a monster. The little time I've spent with him it is rather obvious he is a sweet little boy. Why isn't anyone going after him? If I was stronger I would be going after him. I wouldn't leave him all alone. I know all to well what it is like to be alone. I remember when Sora died._"

"_But... if I was stronger couldn't I have stopped them from taking Toshiro?_" The female's brown eyes suddenly went wide. "If I was stronger could I have protected him from what happened?"

Closing her eyes she called out her _small friends_ to hear their opinions. Lily flew right in front of Orihime's face. "Is something wrong?"

"What could I have done to protect Toshiro?"

"Nothing?" Tsubaki grumbled. "Woman... you don't have the ambition to attack people. That is why you were unable to use me to attack. Don't you see that they are the enemy? There is no talking peacefully with them to get the kid back. There is going to be fighting and people are going to get hurt and chances are people are going to die."

"I don't want to kill people." The female glanced down at her hands that were curled in her lap.

"So you would rather do nothing and watch the people around you die?" The dark colored _small friend_ folded his arms. At that point Shun Shun Rikka disappeared and Orihime found herself standing up. Her mind was determined about what she was going to do but her mind didn't comprehend what that would entail.

She left her apartment and ended up at Urahara's shop. She walked in and saw Jinta standing there. The man looked up and clicked his fan shut. "I know what you are thinking and I am flat out going to tell you it isn't a good idea."

"Are you going to tell me that I can't go?" Orihime spoke up in frustration.

"I can't tell you what you can or can't do. I can only advise that it isn't a good idea." The man let out a deep sigh. "I doubt I or any of your friends will be able to convince you otherwise. Head on down the to basement. I am sure that the others will be along soon."

The female stepped down into the pit below the shop and sat waiting for the others to come. When Uryu and Chad saw her neither one of them was pleased. Ichigo showed up and at first was against all of the others going. However, Uryu and Chad flat out told Ichigo they had become stronger. Orihime simply held her hands. "_Have I become stronger?_"

There was a pause in her thoughts. "_Now is not the time to doubt oneself. I've been training with Rukia so I must have become stronger too." _She took a deep breath. "There is a reason I went to Soul Society to train."

Ichigo frowned. "I get the idea I'm not going to be able to convince you."

"_Nobody's going to convince me that I shouldn't help._" The female thought to herself.

**M**

When Nanao Ise left the tenth division she went straight back to her division and began to pack the supplies she would need for her journey to Los Mundos. The door to her quarters was open as she did so and as she packed the last of the supplies she suddenly found a couple of water jugs tossed beside her things.

She pushed her glasses up and then spoke carefully. "I've already packed water sir."

"The water isn't for you." Kyoraku Taicho's voice came from the doorway and she turned to see him lounging in the frame work. "Hitsugaya Taicho was taken to a desert. There is no telling if Aizen is going to keep the kid cool or let Hitsugaya-kun's heat sickness run wild. I think it is best not to chance it."

"I thought you were going to be taking a back seat in all of this." Nanao spoke up before placing the bag over her shoulder.

"A back seat to what?" The man stated before slipping away.

The fukutaicho of the eighth division then headed over to the sixth division. Word from a couple of taicho taking a back seat had reached her that Kuchiki Taicho was going to be opening the gate for his sister and his fukutaicho. She stepped through the division entrance and headed to where the gate would be opening.

When Rukia saw her she placed a hand on her hilt. "We aren't going to let you stop us from leaving. Nii-sama has already said his only orders were to bring us back."

"You are mistaken." Nanao pushed her glasses up in her habitual fashon.

"You think we can't stop you?" Renji glanced at his captain but didn't place a hand n his hilt. He ws more hesitant knowing full well that fighting among the ranks was forbidden.

The woman let out a deep sigh. "Again. You are mistaken. Do you think I would be caring supplies for a mission if I didn't plan on going with you?"

The two younger shinigami suddenly looked at each other in confusion. Byakuya suddenly tossed a cloak to Rukia and Renji each and then two to Nanao. He turned to walk away. "I believe you can put those to good use."

The gate opened and the three shinigami leaped through and began running across the surface. They hoped to soon come to Los Mundos.


	25. Entering Hueco Mundo

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Entering Hueco Mundo<em>~**

When Orihime set out to follow the three males through the Garganta she did not expect to be entering such a dark and for boding place. Glancing around she wondered why such a dark place existed as she had always seen life as being happy and carefree. This didn't stop her from easily transgressing the path they were taking, skipping along as she did so with an ease that frustrated Ichigo and Chad despite the fact she didn't notice.

Thinking for a few minutes she finally spoke up. "Ishida-kun?"

"Yes Inoue?"

"How did you get your powers back?" The girl stated as she continued to run along. She imagined in her mind the little girl from Miyazaki Hayao's _Ponyo_ and pretended in her mind to run like that and imagined that she had a huge bright ocean surrounding her. She wasn't the type person to let things get to her.

"My father." Uryu kept moving along. "Truth of the matter is I made a deal with my father not to help shinigami."

"Then _why_ the hell are you coming?" Ichigo's words snapped out in irritation.

"Your actions aren't sanctioned by Soul Society thus you are not one of their substitutes anymore. That means you aren't a shinigami and I can help you with this." The Quincy pushed up his glasses.

"But Toshiro-kun is a shinigami." Orihime piped up.

Ichigo glowered at Uryu. "She does have a point you know."

"He's been abandoned by Soul Society as dead and thus I don't have to consider him as part of their ranks either." The thin male continued forward on his board. "Plus... if you really want to get technical the person I am helping is you."

"I don't get it." Ichigo muttered.

"Do I need to explain it again?"

"No... I mean I don't get how come you're not walking along with us too. You're cheating."

"It isn't cheating Kurosaki..." Finally the group arrived in Hueco Mundo and they found themselves in a building. Everyone began to look around. "We should come up with a game plan on where to go from here. Since we are in a building there is a chance that an alarm went off."

"There wasn't any sound." Orihime stated bending over and looking at an object.

"Don't we want them to know where we are?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"It honestly depends on whether or not the Hollow we are dealing with are low ranking or high ranking. The higher the rank the more likely they are going to know where Hitsugaya is. However, the lower the rank the less likely." Uryu reasoned.

"That makes a lot of sense really." Ichigo nodded his head at the Quincy.

"I wonder what this does?" Orihime's finger reached out and touched the button that was on the wall while the mouths of the three males suddenly dropped open from shock. The next thing she knew Chad was grabbing her and they hurried off as a big boulder came out of nowhere.

"Why did you have to go and push that button Inoe?" Uryu stated firmly. "That was a really dumb thing to do."

"I'm sorry!" Orihime placed a hand on her head and and simply laughed.

"Take Inoue..." Chad stated handing her off to Ichigo causing the female to suddenly blush. He turned around and punched the boulder that was coming straight at them.

"That was close." Ichigo let out a deep sigh. He then set the busty teenager down. "Inoue... I know you mean well, but you have to be careful. We are here to rescue Toshiro. We don't need to rescue you too."

At that Orihime found herself suddenly frowning but she knew his words were correct. They finally came to another room and a Hollow suddenly appeared in front of them. An Arrancar appeared in front of them and Ichigo drew his sword. "So... I am wondering if you can tell me where Toshiro is?"

"Who?" The Arrancar let out a laugh. "My name is Aisslinger Wernarr and my stupid parner behind you is Demoura Zodd."

Things for Orihime sort of became a blur. For some strange reason the first person that the Arrancar choose to attack was her saying something about how she came across as weaker then the others and how her intellect had to be low. She opened her shields up but found that she wasn't able to easily protect herself against the two though Chad and Uryu came to her rescue.

"Kurosaki... protect Inoue."

"But..."

"I know you want to fight but we got stronger Ichigo."

Orihime found herself frowning again. "_I really want Ichigo to __want__ to protect me. He hasn't been very nice to me ever since I came. I'll need to prove that I can take care of myself._"

At that, she reached her hands up to release her attack only to hear the smaller Arrancar speak up. "If your female companion were to die and become an Arrancar her intelligence level means she is likely to always remain in a beastly state."

"That is funny coming from someone who is themselves in a beastly state." Uryu stated as he launched an attack at the monster.

The busty female found herself suddenly pausing just as the two took out the Arancar they were fighting. The next thing they knew they were running for their lives as the building began to collapse. The one Arrancar explained it was a defense mechanism but they honestly had not time to think about this before getting out into the main part of Hueco Mundo.

Orihime looked around and found herself shivering. It was a desert but no heat came up of the surface. The air was also dry and sand was everywhere. "What a desolate place." She hugged herself while her companions also looked around. "_I'm going to prove that I came because I belong._"

_Author's note – I did not enjoy writing this chapter. I actually disliked writing this one a lot. I think it has to do with the fact that this is a REALLY boring part in the Bleach storyline and I wasn't sure if I would be able to change up the dialog and how things ran and I almost just summarized things and skipped to the next chapter. Let's just say... this turned out better then what I thought it would be but it is still not a chapter I like much._

_P.S. 4/17 means I've covered four out of the seventeen chapters that were about Toshiro having an illusion showing what is really going on. It could be looked at as me being four seventeenths of the way through the second half of the fanfic but I also have varying degrees of getting to certain points in this fanfic._


	26. Scientifically Speaking

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Scientifically Speaking<em>~**

The next morning Aizen had a plan ready to set in motion and he went into the room to wake up the small taicho. "You need to get up to go to school."

"I don't want to."

Aizen watched as the boy suddenly curled up into a ball and covered his eyes so that he couldn't see the man. The traitor had always felt that the small taicho was immature and felt he shouldn't have ever become a captain. The man reached down and lightly touched the boy's forehead. "You aren't running a fever."

"Doesn't change the fact that I don't feel good. I just want to sleep." The boy muttered, burying his head under the sheets. "I don't member this world, remember? Why should I venture out into a place that is unfamiliar."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at this response. The child was a child and he responded with yet another childish response when Aizen told him he was taking him to the psychiatrist. It was the closets he had come to finding a loop hole but even Aizen had thought about it and gave the boy a response. They then found themselves leaving the house.

This time they went and saw Granz, or Dr. Granz as Toshiro would get to know him. Upon seeing the pink haired man, the child's behavior was to suddenly clutch his shoulders as if he had been hit by a cold wind. The fact he felt uncomfortable made Aizen even more pleased. The man then went and said, "I wish to do some test on you, Toshiro-kun."

A look of horror spread on the boy's face, but things proceeded to where Toshiro needed to change his clothes, first it was into a dressing robe and then into an outfit other then his shinigami robes. The boy didn't seem to notice that the clothing he wore had a different structure, but then again he hadn't figured that his clothing he saw didn't match what he felt.

Aizen had a good talk with Granz while Toshiro was getting his supposed tests. "I may let you go farther on him later on, but at this point there is no reason too."

"What I'd like to know is why you have him and aren't doing anything to him physically." Granz smirked as he watched the boy.

"Sometimes it isn't how you can physically push something to its limits but how you can mentally push it. Compared, the object that is broken physically is likely to spring back faster then the object that is broken mentally." Aizen then smirked. "Would you like to hear how I play with him?"

"Ehh... this should be interesting." Granz watched as the boy approached them, noting that the clothing revealed a little bit of skin and he found a shudder running down his spine despite the fact he knew he would have to restrain himself on this.

"Do you have a cube shaped object?" Aizen asked suddenly. "Something the size of a Rubik Cube you can toss to him, but also doesn't do anything strange."

"I _have_ a Rubik Cube. I got bored of that a long time ago." Granz smiled at the boy as he sat there and tossed him the cube and watched as the small hands quickly went about putting the cube into order.

He over heard his own voice speaking, though he knew it wasn't himself. "We have some things to talk about, don't we?"

"If you think I am going to give the two of you information about Soul Society, think again." The boy didn't look up from his task.

"I see your delusion is still here. Let's see what we gathered about this illusion previously." At this statement in his voice but not from himself, Granz bent over laughing.

"Seriously... we know it is a delusion but we get to play as if it isn't. This is hysterical." Granz slapped his right knee.

"He doesn't fall for it easily though." Aizen spoke up, as calm as ever. The two continued to listen.

The scientist Espada leaned back in his chair. "I love the fact you are taking those he knows around them and twisting them into things and people he no longer recognized. Genius really. It shall honestly be fun seeing how he reacts. The Espada then spoke up, giving Aizen what he needed to finish the conversation.

"Let's say we tell him he's been having epileptic seizues. They have effected his memories. We tell him that they may or may not come back. Because he focused so much on his alternate reality, it is what remained memory wise. We can also tell him he was creating the world because he was losing his memories in the old one."

"I knew I could trust you to come up with something interesting like this." Aizen smirked. It was then time to go and he could see the boy's countenance drop dramatically at the news he had received, which mean his plan was in fact working like he wanted it to. They then went back to the small room and the boy went and moped ion the couch.

Aizen began to lay out how the game plan worked during the week, and he then glanced up when he spoke of the tutor. The look on the boy's face was priceless. The idea of not being intelligent struck a cord with the boy.

"_He thinks that his child genius in realty is a figment of his imagination he created because he lacked intelligence in this one. However, wouldn't it take an intelligent person to think of this? He is something else though... letting his emotions get the better of him like this. I could play along, but that would be a sure sign this is an illusion. He isn't stupid._"

Aizen continued and then Toshiro spoke up. "There is something you aren't telling me."

The man paused. "_I told him everything he needs to know. We'll, I guess I'll toss in an ability he never had in reality and say because of his memory loss he's lost it._" That was when he mentioned the piano lessons before moving onto something that he knew would make the boy squirm. "I work a lot, so there is a chance that you will be baby sat."

The man then pretended to disappear and watched as Toshiro went over to investigate the television. "You'll find it quite real, Hitsugaya-kun."

He watched as the boy plugged it in and then began to surf through the different channels, finding that a good amount of stuff was there. "Baka. The twelfth division is able to record shows from the living world, thus they have a broadcast signals. I think it is time for the tutor to step in though, because I can't have you getting news of the events in the living world reported here. I'll have to watch that one."


	27. Nel tu Nel

**Aizen's Reality  
>~ <em>Nel tu Nel<em>~**

"What a desolate place." Orihime stood next to the three males, her wish to prove herself to them great.

"We need to get moving." Ichigo stated. "I don't want to leave Toshiro in those guys hands any longer then need me."

Uryu pushed up his glasses and glanced towards a big building. "I say that is the place that they are keeping him."

"Then we head that way!" The busty female stated cheerfully causing the three males to give her a strange look. Despite the fact her response was bubbly she was correct in the fact that was the direction that they needed to head. The took of hurrying along the ground, making a few comments as they went along.

As they ran along, the suddenly heard the crying of a small child. The four paused in their running to see a cloud of dust approaching them. In front of the cloud of dust was a small child dressed in green while two Arrancar chased after her laughing as they went along. The first to react to the situation was Orihime, who sent out her shield in between the small child and the two Arrancar.

The two slammed into the shield, while the small girl continued running as she bawled her head off. However, upon a loud grunt from the two Arrancar, she skidded to a stop and turned to look at the shield that had stopped them in their tracks while the big worm stopped behind them, puzzled why they had stopped.

Ichigo walked over to the child just as she pulled back her small hood. "Are you all... right." The substitute shinigami paused for a few minutes, noticing the mask on her face. "You're an Arrancar?"

"What are you big meanies trying to do to Nel's brothers?" The green haired child asked, her voice lecturing in tone despite her young years.

"Weren't those Arrancar trying to hurt you?" Orihime asked. "That's why I put up my shield between you and them."

"Look lady! It is rather obvious that Nel and us are siblings. How come you need to be so cruel to Nel? Nell not like you!" A small finger pointed straight at the chest of the only female in the group that was seeking after Toshiro.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime suddenly grabbed the small Arrancar and held her to her face. "You're so cute though so absolutely cute!"

Ichigo scratched his head, glancing over at the Arrancar that had been chasing Nel. "I don't see the resemblance. Do you guys have different dads or different moms?"

"Something like that." Nel piped up while she tried pushing away from Orihime. "Nel not like this person."

"Orihime, that isn't how you're supposed to handle children." Uryu pushed his glasses up. "I think Kurosaki will back me up on this one."

"I didn't think Hollows had parents." Chad piped up, causing the others to suddenly pause. They stared at the giant in disbelief. "I would have thought you guys would have realized that."

"I wasn't thinking about the parentage, so this is all on Kurosaki." Uryu muttered under his breath.

"But shouldn't Hollows also have parents? I mean, Orihime's brother became a Hollow and they had to have parents to even exist."

"Kurosaki's right you know." Orihime smiled from her knelt down position. There was a period of silence until Nel wiggled free of the busty female's grip.

"Nell wants to know who people are. You don't look like Hollows. Nell thinks look like..." The small female paused, before suddenly yelling and running behind the group. "You're Shinigami! Nel is going to be killed!"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "Why would I kill you? It isn't as if I am trying to harm you."

"The only one who is a Shinigami is Kurosaki," Uryu pushed his glasses up in irritation.

"Well... technically he is a substitute and not a real Shinigami," Orihime piped up.

"There is no difference." The long thin Arrancar suddenly spoke up, popping up and saluting right next to Uryu, causing the Quincy to jump.

"But there is a difference." The female pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Difference?" The creature waved his finger at her. "All shinigami kill us. Nothing will ever change."

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he scowled at the Arrancar.

"Sure!" Nel raised a hand, a huge cheesy smile on her face.

"If you are concerned about me killing you, why aren't you guys running from us?" The orange haired substitute shinigami spoke up.

Two big eyes blinked at Ichigo. Suddenly, a green blur whizzed past him, grabbing his zampaktuo off his back. "Tag! You're it!"

"What?" The teen suddenly chased after the child Arrancar. "I don't have time to play games!"

"Game time!" The round Arrancar stated, raising his hands into the air. He was suddenly chasing Ichigo and laughing his head off.

Orihime watched as the ran and then raised her hands in the air and began to run after them with a smile on her face. She was joined by the thin, reedy Arrancar and they both shouted the same thing at the same time. "Game time! Game time!"

"I don't think we should have brought Inoue with us. She honestly doesn't understand the seriousness of the situation." Uryu sighed, before taking off after the group. "We need her helping us, not hindering us."

Chad simply refused to speak.

_Author's note – Here is the next chapter. I didn't think I would have this much problem writing Orihime's character. Truth be told, she isn't the type of character I normally use in my writing. Character development isn't an easy thing when it comes to her character either._


	28. Pretend

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<em>Pretend<em>~**

The look upon Toshiro's face when he saw the Quincy as his tutor was priceless. The look the child shinigami made when he was told that he had a poor choice in the shows he watched was even more enjoyable. Aizen watched as the boy glanced nervously around the room. This was when a knock came at the door and the man glanced up.

Ichimaru stepped in, glancing at the boy as he did so. "What's you up too?"

"I'm playing with the small taicho's mind." The former taicho of the fifth division stated, sitting back in a chair and leaning back.

The silver haired man frowned, confusion spreading on his face. "I am still curious about why you want the chibi taicho for."

"You know better then to ask. I have my reasons for everything." Aizen narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"I can't know how you want me to act in this situation otherwise. Don't blame me if I do something wrong later on." Ichimaru crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh.

"Of course not..." Aizen turned his attention back to the boy."

"Shouldn't the note say that I didn't go to school today? I had a doctor's appointment."

Gin's eyebrow raised up from curiosity. "What are you up to?"

Aizen choose to ignore the other man and listened to Toshiro continue speaking. "You don't like me, do you?"

"Of course I like you chibi taicho."

"You aren't funny." Aizen remained emotionless. It wasn't as if he cared what the silver haired man said

"You mean I was mad at my father and mad at my sister and mad at my mother," came the next words from the small taicho.

"What about being mad at your brother? Or your grandfather? Or your grandmother?" Gin spoke up with a smirk on his face. A frown then came. "Well... not the grandmother. Chibi taicho _loves_ his grandmother."

Aizen continued to ignore the other man. The conversation continued. "I found out I've been having seizures."

Two brown eyes glanced over to see the silver haired man form his mouth into a circle at this comment. "Where did that come from?"

"A certain scientist suggested it." The man finally choose not to ignore his associate. "Would you like to watch what else I have planned Ichimaru? You seem interested enough in the boy."

"I'm more interested in why Ran-chan has taken such a liking to him."

"So you're jealous that she's found a replacement friend. I would think you'd be more concerned about what relationship she had with the ninth division fukutaicho." Aizen smirked.

"Why?" Gin's face twisted up in confusion. "He wasn't ever interested in Ran-chan."

"_Maybe he was just too intimidated by you to show his feelings for her around you._" The older manipulator thought to himself.

M

Watching the small taicho the next day when Gin knew full well that intruders had broken into Soul Society honestly didn't sit right even when Aizen himself had requested the silver haired man to watch the boy. Of course, Aizen likely wanted to show off what he was doing as manipulating people didn't have as much effect unless one had an audience.

The former taicho of the third division stayed at a distance as he felt the only thing he should be doing is watching. He saw as a certain scientist goons bounced and moved around the small taicho. The boy would glance over at them warily at a few points, but then he would simply ignore them. He kept to himself and looked to be scribbling down some notes.

The room was set up with rows of table and a chair where a teacher and Toshiro was sitting. That meant the illusion Aizen was trying to set up was that of a school room, the tables places in the space to make up for the fact that while the man could control the senses he couldn't control physics. This prevented Toshiro from leaning on the desk and passing through.

It was a weakness of the man's zampaktuo but not one a person could exploit to their advantage, because they couldn't tell when the physics would and wouldn't work as they didn't know when the weakness would crop up. It honestly depended on the longevity of the illusion that Aizen wanted to present to a person.

If there was the chance that the illusion would be bumped into with nothing to stop the person from physically passing through the illusion then the illusion would break. Thus when Aizen wanted to present himself as being someone else, he needed a person who could stand underneath the illusion and keep the illusion moving.

Of course, when it came to creating an illusion that Aizen was dead, his dead body didn't have the need to move on its own and thus the zampaktuo could serve as the shape and form. The room was set up to make sure the physics would lead to anyone to suspect the room was a school room. Another was set up like a locker room for changing and yet another area was big and open.

Gin watched as Szayel tossed a ball out and he watched as a soccer game between Toshiro and the fraccion of the scientist began to play a game of soccer. Gin was surprised the small taicho was as relaxed and gave in to the illusion that Aizen set up. Of course, the boy really had no choice in the matter.

To his surprise though, Toshiro glanced over towards his direction. The boy paused almost as if he could see him, only to have Gin flinch. Aizen was likely playing some sort of joke. What the man was up to he had no clue, but he was playing with the boy's mind.

_Author's note – Here is the next chapter. I know this fic has grammar issues but I'm only fixing the "hot-off-the-press" errors that occur because this is part of a challenge where I am not allowed to change the sentences. As for my answers to the anonymous reviewers._

_Yo-Yo – I doubt you'll like my answer. If I wrote the characters the way you wanted me to write them they would be OoC, so I can't write them the way you want. I could come up with lots of arguments but I also don't want to clog down my author's note. I do ask that you not ask myself or another person to use characterization that occurs a year or more after current events for characterization during the current events._

_Nyaha – While it is true that Aizen's zampaktuo controls the five senses it does not control physics. If someone were to "touch" an illusion they could because there is nothing there actually pass through he illusion revealing that there is nothing there. Every time Aizen has maintained an illusion past someone touching it a physical object was always involved._


	29. More Allies

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<em>More Allies<em>~**

From Orihime's point of view the situation was rather simple. Nel wasn't an enemy as she was a child. The other Arrancar weren't enemies as they were Nel's big brother. Thus there was no reason to think of them as enemies. Not to mention Ichigo was enjoying a game of tag with Nel and Nel was enjoying the game too.

From the view point of the others, the whole situation was a major hindrance towards their rescue plan. Ichigo's frustration was growing as he honestly needed to get that zampaktuo back as it was his weapon. There was also the fact that none of them wanted to admit that Orihime was honestly not helping and they wished there had been a way to stop her from coming.

"_All she's doing is adding to the problem..._" Ichigo thought to himself. "_I don't like thinking negatively about my friends, but once I catch up to that pipsqueak I have to say something to her. I don't think she really comprehends the situation._"

"You can't kill Nel big bully unless you have this thingy!" The Pesche suddenly shouted.

"I'm not trying to kill you." The substitute shinigami snapped the words out, his frustration building big time. "However, if you don't give that back..." His words stopped short. "_What am I going to do to her?_"

"... you're going to kill Nel!" The child Arrancar yelled.

"Ichigo has two little sisters though!" Orihime suddenly called out from behind him, a single hand at the side of her mouth to make her words sound louder. "He may seem like somebody who runs with a gang but he's actually a big old softie!"

"_She said something that might actually help the situation._" Ichigo thought to himself.

It was then that the roundish Arrancar spoke up. "Nel! If you don't give back his pointy thing he's going to spank you!"

"_That sounds sick... how can these two actually take care of this kid? I mean, what are they teaching her?_" Ichigo felt his eyes narrow as he continued to run.

"While Nel wants a spanking, Nel wants to win this game of eternal tag!" The green haired female spoke up.

"What?" Ichigo's words came out loud and clear. "I just want my zampaktuo back Nel! And what is up with you _wanting_ to be spanked?"

"Nel is a masochist!" The small Arrancar laughed back at him, making the substitute soul flinch. As Nel ran forward, there suddenly came a sudden booming sound from in front of them. Sand flew everywhere and Nel collapsed to the ground, her small finger suddenly pointed towards the tower of sand. "Oh nos!"

The orange haired teen grabbed his zampaktuo from her and set one foot forward so he was ready to strike if need be. The others caught up and Orihime stared at the object in front of them, her eyes wide. "What's going on?"

"It's Runuganga!" The other two Arrancar yelled, suddenly crashing into the back of Ichigo. "We're all doomed!"

Ichigo turned his face to glare at the two, before raising his blade up to launch an attack at the huge hollow. The attack went flying and split the thing in half. He then placed leaned his sword against his shoulder. "That was easy."

"No! Look!" The group watched as the monster began to reform.

"It looks like it can reform and regenerate very fast." Uryu muttered.

"That's because he's made of sand." The thin Arrancar spoke up, causing the males in the group to lean away as his voice was shrill.

It was then that the others began to try and make their attacks only to fail. Dondachakka looked over at Orihime. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

The human female opened her mouth. "My powers are for healing and defense. I still haven't mastered my attack."

Pesche suddenly piped up. "Then why did you come with them?"

Orihime glanced back at the towering structure as self doubt ran threw her brain again. The huge monster opened its mouth to let lose a cero. Her mind shifted from thoughts of self doubt to the idea none of them were going to survive. It was as she thought this that a voice shouted out. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren."

To everyone's surprise the sand beast was hit by a large amount of ice. Heads turned to see three shinigami standing there, looking straight at the group that was standing there. Ichigo's eyes turned towards the smallest member in the group. "Rukia?"

"Seriously? Why couldn't you have waited for us?" The small female stated. The two then got into an argument about how she had been forbidden by Yamamoto to come and Rukia's story about how they came to be there came about. Orihime simply stared at the group, her chest feeling a deep seeded pain the whole time.

Rukia then walked over to Orihime. "I am glad to see you too Orihime"

"Me too Rukia." The busty female smiled at the other female. She knew the smile was rather fake and it bothered her.

Ichigo turned to Orihime. He felt the corner of his mouth suddenly twitch. "_How can I say what I need to say to her without hurting her feelings._"

Instead, Renji spoke up. "Can I ask why Inoue is here? She isn't much use in a battle."

"I'm here to help." The female stated as she stomped her foot down and puffed out her cheeks.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" The shinigami scratched his head, only to find himself hit hard in the back of the head by the female shinigami who was a complete stranger to the others.

"Are you talking down on her simply because she's a female Abarai Fukutaicho?" The woman stated.

The males not from the Gotei Thirteen found themselves backing away slightly at that point. Ichigo glanced at the woman. "_I don't think it is a good idea to bring the subject up just yet._"

_Author's note – Originally the plan was to go back to Toshiro, but it will take more then one chapter to get to the point where I can get back to what is going on with Toshiro._

_Yo-yo – Just because you say I am writing the characters OoC and even make arguments that I am writing them OoC doesn't mean they are OoC. While I can make arguments using canon evidence and actual psychology, I've already said I am not going to bog down my author's notes on this one. However, I am going to say this. Anyone who misses the fact Ichigo is an "adultish, big brother type" despite him being "rash, and [doing] things without thinking" really needs to reread/re-watch the series. Subject is closed. Please respect that._


	30. Three Shinigami

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<em>Three Shinigami<em>~**

The three shinigami traveled through the dark passages, using their spiritual pressure to form a path to Hueco Mundo. They also had a rough idea where Kurosaki Ichigo was as there was some sort of information from the twelfth division on the subject matter. They came to the entrance and pushed through, their feet shifting in the sand.

Upon arriving in the dessert the shinigami took their bearing to feel out any surges in reiatsu. Nanao glanced up and over in the direction that a particular surge came from. "It seems as if they are already in trouble despite the fact they've just arrived here."

Renji let out a disgusted sound. "I bet Ichigo's run into something head first and gotten into trouble again."

"And you don't do that?" Rukia piped up.

The three headed in the direction they felt their friends were in. As they hurried to the spot, they couldn't help but notice how the attacks Ichigo and the company launched at the giant hollow did nothing and it kept reforming. Renji's eyebrow rose up. "What the hell is wrong with this hollow?"

"It's made of sand and can regenerate using the sand." Rukia piped up. "I'll take care of the hollow. It should be vulnerable to water and ice attacks."

"How do you..." the red head spoke up, only to find Nanao giving him a rather dark glare that meant her feminist idealism was acting up again. He found his unfinished question answered. Rukia took her stance and launched a large amount of ice at the giant being and it froze over. His eyes then drifted towards the group they had joined as did the fukutaicho of the eighth division.

"Rukia?" Ichigo was looking straight at them, a look of surprise on his face."

The smallest female placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the substitute shinigami. "Seriously? Why couldn't you have waited for us?"

Renji found himself glancing away, not interested in where the conversation was going. He noticed that Ichigo's group had for some reason gained Hollows Mentally he brushed the issue off as he knew full well that Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't tag along with Hollows if he thought them to be enemies. His eyes drifted to Orihime, whom Rukia was greeting.

"Can I ask why Inoue is here? She isn't much use in a battle?" the red head shinigami piped up.

"Are you talking down on her simply because she's a female Abarai Fukutaicho?" Nanao spoke up, her voice filled with irritation. All of the males suddenly backed away as her tone indicated she meant business. She stepped forward and looked at the Arrancar that was around them. "I'm rather confused. Why are they not attacking us?"

The next thing the fukutaicho of the eighth division knew, all three of the Arrancar were on their knees. The long, thin one's eyes began to water. "Please don't kill us."

"Yes Mr. Shinigami person." The round one bemoaned.

The small child like Arrancar however turned to the other. "Silly. She's Ms. Shinigami person because she is a female. Even Nel can tell that."

Nanao found herself blinking at the three as her confusion grew. Renji let out a deep sigh. "What are you guys doing with these guys?"

Nel raised her hand with a big smile. "Nel is playing eternal tag with them!"

Upon seeing Nanao still staring at them, the green haired Arrancar went back to a begging position. Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "Apparently these three are siblings."

"How can Arrancar be siblings?" Nanao said as her confusion grew.

"Are we going to go there again?" The thin male stated. "Lady, are you prejudiced against Hollows or something?"

The female fukutaicho's mouth dropped open and then she pushed her glasses up and glared at him. "I think it is a little hard not to be prejudiced against Hollows when a good portion of them go around eating people's souls."

"But we don't do that!" Nel suddenly cried out, raising her small fist into the air.

"That's because the three of you seem to timid to attack and eat souls." Renji grumbled. "Ichigo... we need to be going. There is no telling what Aizen is doing Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Aizen?" The child Arrancar suddenly began to shake. "You're going to that place?"

The group suddenly turned their heads towards the big fortress like place. The light tone of the conversation left. Rukia was the one to speak up. "We have to go. One of our comrades was taken. I think you three understand the feeling of not wanting to abandon one of your own."

"But that place? Nel is scared of that place. Nel wants you to stay with us." The small Arrancar began to pout. Nanao found herself being effected by the childish speech. "Nel wants to stay with Ichigo."

"How about we make a deal." The fukutaicho stated, remembering all to well the reason she was going on this mission for Matsumoto. "We have to go in and rescue this person. We can though travel for awhile as a group and then we can say our goodbyes."

The small female brightened up. "Nel likes that. We can ride Bawabawa."

"Bawabawa?" Various members of the group blinked a couple of times. The trio however pointed at the giant worm that was with them. No one could think up an argument and they found themselves riding upon the creature.

Orihime tried speaking to Nel, only to find the small female glaring at her for some reason while she clutched to Ichigo. The female would have found her feelings hurt if Rukia hadn't been treated in the same manner. The small female strangely seemed jealous if any other female gave Ichigo attention. This struck the wrong cord with Orihime but she simply smiled. "_Nel is just a little kid. It isn't as if she would be competition for Ichigo's feelings too._"

Despite the fact Rukia and Orihime couldn't get Nel to give them a second glance, Nanao was able to freely speak to her. "So you're basically telling me they found you and decided to take care of you?"

"Does Nel's story seem strange? Nel is telling the truth."

"I'm quiet sure you're telling me the truth as you see things." Nanao glanced over at the other two Arrancar at this point and saw that they made a strange face as she watched them.

On the positive side of things, traveling upon the giant worm meant that they cut down their traveling time. Things were going easy, but they should have known that things being that easy meant something would crop up and throw a hitch into their plans. This occurred when a pillar of sand suddenly sprung out of nowhere.

Rukia went to use her zampaktuo while Nanao prepared an ice kido. Everything didn't go as planned though, as when Rukia's blade suddenly went into the back of Bawabawa the creature reared up and began to thrash. Nanao watched as her kido spell went flying off into the wrong direction. The next thing they knew the ground began to move under them and they found themselves sinking into the dessert.

_Author's note – As I've said before, there are quite a few events in Aizen's reality that will remain the same as they are in the actual Bleach storyline. The next chapter is going to be one of those chapters that a lot of things happen that occur in the actual storyline and I will on;y be touching upon the differences in the storyline, at least I hope that is what I do._


	31. Deep and Dark

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<em>Deep and Dark<em>~**

Nanao found herself confounded by the fact they had ended up below the surface of Los Noces. The place was a huge cavern and she found herself looking around wondering how they would find their way to an exit. Letting out a deep sigh, she found herself being the first person to stand and dust herself off.

The entire place was engulfed in a heavy feeling, almost as if something with great power constantly came though there at some point or another. She knew to be on her guard. However, everyone else seemed to simply be shaking their heads and regaining their composure. It was also noted that Orihime and Rukia were missing.

"Just our luck. It will take us longer to get Hitsugaya Taicho out of here." Nanao stated.

"Can I ask you something?" The substitute shinigami piped up and she found him staring straight at her.

"I'm not sure if this is the best time for questions, but if it is relevant to our circumstances feel free to ask." The woman found herself scooping Nel into her arms and the small Arrancar crawled onto her shoulder.

"Why did you come to rescue Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, his expression not changing.

"Excuse me?" Nanao blinked a couple of times.

"I mean... I get why Renji and Rukia came as well as the others here." The shinigami began to scratch his head.

"How is that relevant to our current situation?" The female fukutaicho shook her head in disbelief.

"Isn't the current situation about rescuing Toshiro? I was just wondering what you're reasons are. You're one of the shinigami I haven't had the chance to meet, so I don't know the reason." Ichigo piped up.

"When she was referring to current situation she was referring to the fact we have to get out of here Kurosaki." The Quincy pushed the thin Arrancar off himself before sitting in a cross legged position.

"Still. I don't understand why you've come on this mission and are risking so much. It is rather obvious the old man is going to be pissed at you, Rukia and Renji leaving to save Toshiro despite the fact he said otherwise."

"How is that relevant to what is going on?" Nanao shook her head.

"Except I'm also curious as to why you're going after Hitsugaya Taicho." Renji spoke up. "Can fatso get off my back already?"

Nanao found herself going over and pulling the rather large Arrancar off. "You haven't exactly given your reasons Abarai Fukutaicho."

"Rukia's likely going because she knows Ichigo is going to need help. I'm going because I know Ichigo will need help. However, I've known Hitsugaya Taicho since he entered the shinigami academy and I heard an earful for five years from Hinamori Momo about her kid brother and how obnoxious he was. Honestly, while he is annoying he isn't anywhere near as annoying as she made him out to be. And ther are other reasons."

"What about you lady?" Nel suddenly piped up, a big smile on her face.

"I'm not going to mention my reasons as they deal with a private matter between Hitsugaya Taicho and someone else I know." Nanao sighed, pushing up her glasses and wrapping her arm around her chest area.

"Sounds suspicious to me." The thin Arrancar stated, a smile on his face.

"How is that suspicious?" Nanao shook her head. "Oh fine. It's a private matter between Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto Fukutaicho. She would be here if she wasn't under house arrest for insubordination and is being watched to the point she wouldn't be able to come and rescue him."

"So this Hitsugaya person is important to this Matsumoto person?" Nel popped up in Nanao's ear again.

"Duh! Hitsugaya Taicho is of the tenth division and Matsumoto is under him." Renji spoke up. "That's why Matsumoto wanted to go after him. Ise is close friends with Rangiku."

"That's not why Matsumoto would want to go after Hitsugaya," Uryu let out a deep sigh. "In case you haven't noticed, that wouldn't be enough for someone to risk rank and more."

"All right. If you're so smart... what is the reason?" The fukutaicho of the sixth grumbled.

"Ran-san and Toshiro are like family to each other." Ichigo stated, glancing around with a hand over his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Renji glaring at him. "Am I wrong? I always thought the reason Toshiro put up with her as his fukutaicho was because she's like a mother to him. She's also always a mother hen when it comes to him. You haven't noticed?"

"You noticed that?" Nanao shook her head. "I thought you were too daft to notice. I mean, you're always running into things head first."

"I get that a lot. So how are we getting out of here?" Ichigo stated.

Renji though swung his hands chop style in front of his chest. "Hold it! What is this about Rangiku and the pipsqueak having that kind of relationship? When did that even start?"

"I'd say before he even entered the academy. She's the one who convinced him to go to the academy." Nanao sighed. "Plus, a lot of the higher ups have always been watching out for him. His circumstances weren't usual you know."

"Not usual?" The thin Arrancar that she had yet to find out the name of scratched his rear end.

"Hitsugaya Taicho is a child genius. Youngest through the academy, youngest to achieve Bankai and the youngest to ever hold the rank of a taicho." Renji turned his head first towards the Arrancar, then back at Nanao. "I _thought_ Momo was the reason he joined."

"She likes to think that, yes."

"Wait a second... are you guys saying the shinigami you're going after is a little kid?" The round Arrancar piped up.

"Yeah. Toshiro's physically around the age of my kid siblings." The substitute shinigami piped up. "Do you guys have any idea where we are?"

"The forest of the Grand Menos. It's called that because this is where the Grand Menos are."

"Why couldn't you have told us that sooner!"

_Author's note – And now I can move back to Toshiro and company. _


	32. Illusion's Climax

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<em>Illusion's Climax<em>~**

Cyan watched the small shinigami that Aizen had brought to the dessert world of the Hollows. She watched as the boy was drawn into the whole game that Aizen had set up for him. "This is all a game in more ways then one isn't it?" the female Fraccion said to no one but herself. She still wondered why Aizen had decided to play this game with the boy.

Out of the corner of her eye she was sure that she saw Ichimaru Gin for a brief second but brushed it off as the man was of no consequence. While she rather disliked the man she didn't find his presence to bother her. Finally, she watched as everyone proceeded to leave as one might put it and she walked over to the white haired boy and grabbed his shoulder as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her uniform. "So I'm to play the role of an auntie?"

She didn't let go of the back of his shirt and spoke up according to the role she had been given. "Don't you remember? It is my job to take you home after soccer practice and soccer games."

"How is it the job of a teacher to take their students home?" Toshiro received the response that it wasn't because she was his teacher that this whole thing was arranged. "Are you... his girlfriend?"

"_What a logical conclusion for a child to come up with._" Cyan covered her mouth again and gave him the information bubble about how Aizen was her brother, "_as if!_", and how something was wrong with the boy. She followed rather specific instructions on the whole matter. She found herself leading the boy to the "_home_" and opened the door.

The conversation continued until a doorbell sound rang and she got up and opened the door. Emilou glared at her as she held a bell in her hands. "Hello..."

Meanwhile Franceska stood to the side and let out a deep sigh. "Why exactly are we doing this?"

"Inoue-san? Were you to babysit my nephew tonight?"

"Excuse me?" The dark skinned female felt her eyebrow twitched, only to have Emilou shove a few papers into her arms.

"Read it real quick. I forgot to give this to you."

"We're pretending to be people he knows because? It says I don't have to talk, I just need to be a physical presence. Yay."

Cyan however walked over to the boy and kissed him on the forehead. She enjoyed watching his cheeks durn a pink color. "I'm not a little kid..."

"Isn't he so cute! My roles done so I don't have to do my lines anymore."

"He looks like an obnoxious brat to me." Emilou walked over and sat on the couch. She glanced up as Cyan pulled out a childish board game. "What are you doing?"

The female simply handed it to the female. "I hid it here. Play it with him."

"This game is annoying..." The woman stated. "Why?"

"Because it will annoy him even more." Somehow they managed to pull off the game without the boy noticing it was an illusion and without knowing what was being said.

Emilou stretched suddenly. "I'm hungry. I'll cook something."

"All right. Might as well get him fed anyways. Is the reason we're babysitting him because we're female? Is the only ones he brought into this females?"

"I heard he brought in that weird scientist Espada." Cyan piped up.

"I wonder why..." Emilou grumbled. "You know... you would think they would have come to the realization that man is a sick bastard. Oh wait... maybe that's the reason he gets the role."

"I actually pity the kid." Francheska let out a sigh. "Rumor has it Aizen's thinking about handing the kid over to that man once he's served his purpose. Whatever that purpose is."

Eventually food was placed in front of the white haired child and they watched him eat the food he was given. At first he was rather reluctant to eat the food. "This looks normal..."

"What does he mean by that?" Emilou folded her arms across her chest ."Of course it is going to look normal."

"He's eating... don't worry about it." Francheska sighed.

This however didn't last long and Cyan covered her mouth as he put the food aside and went to curl up on the couch area. "You were saying?"

"What the hell is his problem?" The one with the shortest hair piped up.

Eventually though the leader of the group came in. "How is it going?"

"He had a mental break down."

"Well, I'm supposed to play the role of this Orihime persons mother and according to the notes Aizen she's a rather strange person." The woman walked over and nudged the boy's shoulder.

"Matsumoto?"

"Did my daughter say something weird again."

"She called you her daughter." Cyan piped up.

"I'm ignoring you." Francheska continued to sit where she was.

"This is stupid."

"Nudist colony..."

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Emelou raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'll speak to her later about this." The woman then motioned for them to leave. "He's almost asleep."

"So cute! I want to keep him." Cyan stated again.

"Well I don't."

"Exactly what pray tell was that about?" Fracheska scratched her head in confusion.

"Apparently this Orihime girl mentioned the word nudist colony in front of him. I don't know anything else."

_Author's note – Finally! Next chapters what I've been waiting a long time to write. Do any of you remember where the illusion is at this point for Toshiro?_


	33. Emerging to Chaos

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<em>Emerging to Chaos<em>~**

When Rukia and Orihime fell they found themselves surrounded by a bunch of Menos Grande. As the shinigami lifted her blade to attack the Menos Grande and launched an attack she found that more came to gather. Orihime on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by the fact they were being surrounded and was able to take one of them out with her attack.

Things became tense and suddenly a creature came out of nowhere and both girls found themselves knocked unconscious. Orihime was the first to awaken and she saw what seemed to be an Arrancar standing over Rukia inside of a small cave inclosure. She placed her hands to the side of her head and tried attacking again, only to have the person hit the attack to the side. "You have no intent to kill in your attack."

The man removed his mask just as Rukia came awake. They ended up speaking before the man moved to bring the two girls back to the rest of his group. The question of what was going on and whether or not the surge of Hollows was lessening in the living world came up but Rukia avoided the question. Despite his feelings about Hollows he didn't say anything when they joined up with Ichigo.

Finally the entire party ended up on the surface and introductions could be made as they yet again moved towards the entrance of the large building Kano Ashido walked with them and his questions about the situation they found themselves in came up yet again. While Rukia tried holding off telling Ashido about the situation Soul Society was in, other people's mouths were more apt to say something.

"I was asking these two what the situation in the living world is, whether or not my being here has lessened the number of Hollow's in the living world." The man commented, his eyes turning to look at the three hollows who huddled behind Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I am honestly not sure. We're more worried about an internal situation." Nanao said. She looked right at the man. "You needn't worry about it though."

"He needn't worry?" Renji let out a scoffing sound. "You forget the fact we had three captains suddenly turn traitor on us. Ichimaru Gin I can understand as he was always creepy, but the other two are still hard to accept."

"The other two are..." Ashido's mouth pushed together.

"Aizen and Tosen," Nanao shook her head. "And yes... they were more surprising then seeing Ichimaru pull this stunt. Their base is in that large building you see in front of you."

"So your group is launching an attack on them? Isn't that fool hardy with the few numbers you have?" The man frowned. "Well.. you have me to help you now. And finding out that captains turned traitor is as believable as certain Hollow's being good. Yes... its not something my mind is wrapping around, but I see those three in front of me and how they interacted with you. At least so far."

"Actually... we're here on a rescue mission." Rukia's voice strained.

"Who are you rescuing?" The man asked.

A period of silence passed before Nanao spoke up again. "We are rescuing one of the captains."

"I'm surprised a captain was captured and is still alive to be rescued." Ashido's words caused everyone to suddenly flinch.

"We're hoping they've kept this one alive." Renji took the turn to speak up. "This captain is the youngest captain in Soul Societies history so there may be some alternative reason for them kidnapping him. And kidnapping is the literal word for what they've done."

"Well, I'll honestly follow you where ever the path may lead."

Eventually they came to the wall of the fortress and everyone stared up wondering which direction they should head off in to find an entrance. Ichigo smarted off about how they should just make themselves and entrance and the wall was smashed. They went in and began to walk down the hall before they came to a place where the hall bridged off into different directions. The next thing everyone knew they were heading in different directions.

Ichigo found himself alone with Nel as he went hurtling down the corridor. He felt around trying to feel for Toshiro's reiatsu but found himself unable to trace the person. "Where are Nel and Ichigo going?"

The substitute shinigami found himself flinching upon hearing her voice. "I thought you were going to stay behind with your brothers?"

"Nel doesn't want Ichigo to leave."

This caused the substitute shinigami to suddenly freeze in his steps. "Yeah... but I plan on coming back."

"Nobody comes back from here."

"You do realize that you won't be coming back either with that logic?"

"Nel's scared..." The small Arrancar hunkered down and bent her head so that Ichigo couldn't look her in the face if he glanced over her shoulder.

"I don't have time to take you back." The substitute shinigami sighed.

"Nel can help..."

Ichigo let out a deep sigh knowing full well he would keep her with him as he didn't feel safe leaving her alone without her so called brothers. "Just stay out of the way while I'm fighting."

There was a period of silence and the young man found himself suddenly entering a room area. Glancing around he wondered which direction to take this time. Nel slipped down slightly on his back and he pulled her back up. "Which direction..." The young man suddenly paused as he sensed a familiar reiatsu coming his way at slow pace. "It can't be."

"What can't be?" Nel piped up from his shoulder.

Ichigo blinked his brown eyes a few times, his eyes directed at a very particular doorway. A small figure stepped through the doorway. The boy wore clothing like the Arrancar did. The outfit was comprised of long pants and a sleeveless vest that didn't cover the midsection on the person. A familiar head of white hair was there.

"Toshiro?"

_Author's notes – And now what seemed like two different stories suddenly are merging._


	34. So Close, So Far

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<em>So Close, So Far<em>~**

The small white haired child lay on the bed that Aizen had prepared for him. As he began to wake up he began to toss and turn. He finally pushed away the light sheet that had covered him and sat up. His eyes were directed at the foot of his bed and he stared off into space. His eyes were slightly glazed over. Eventually though he stood up and changed into a clean set of clothing and picked up a bag.

He then walked down the stares where Ulquiorra met him in the small cart in order to take Toshiro to the fake classroom. The Espada's eyes took in the boy's posture and lack of paying attention but brushed it off as simply being part of Aizen's plan. Eventually though the boy went up to the classroom area and Ulquiorra headed to a room that monitored the boy's activity. A few _fake_ classmates where in the room in case of

Aizen sat in a chair watching the situation carefully with a one sided headphone in his ear. The boy headed to the classroom and paused at the desk and simply stared. Ulquiorra didn't question what he couldn't see but what the boy could. Despite this Aizen spoke up. "I'm having the students at school bully him. They wrote some things on the desk that are going to hurt his feelings. They are also going to say some things he won't like. I wish to see his reactions."

The man watched over the screens as Toshiro remained staring at the desk, his teal eyes wide. The boy glanced slightly to the side as he listened to the fake classmates. The boy's chin trembled suddenly and he turned to walk away. His movements were stiff and slow. The boy paused for a few minutes before turning to a voice. However, after mouthing something to the screen he turned to try and leave again.

Aizen spoke into the microphone. "Throw something at him." There was a pause of a few seconds. "Throw something at him."

A strange object went flying at the back of his head. The boy paused for a few minutes but continued to walk away. Aizen kept a calm look on his face. "Ulquiorra... which direction is Toshiro heading in?"

"He's heading towards the substitute soul reaper." The pale faced male spoke up.

"Here is what I want you to do."

**M**

A small figure walked through the halls of the fortress with a glazed look over his eyes. It was rather obvious that he didn't know where he was going but he simply kept walking. Eventually he came to an entrance and stepped out into a bigger room where two people were talking. Under normal circumstances he would have heard the "It can't be," that was said.

However, his ears couldn't hear what was going on around him or see what was really going on. The substitute shinigami was staring at him. "Toshiro?"

The small shinigami didn't react to what he said and simply looked around the area and thus Ichigo found himself speaking up again. "Toshiro... if you're a captive why are you being allowed to walk around?"

A small figure that Toshiro didn't know peeked over the male's shoulder. "Nel doesn't think that he can hear you."

"This doesn't mean I can't get through to him. There has to be some way that he knows that I'm here." Ichigo stretched his hand out towards Toshiro just as the boy turned to look straight at him. "Come on Toshiro, take my hand so we can get out of here."

The substitute shinigami's frown deepened upon seeing the glazed look in the boy's eye. This changed to a smile as Toshiro slowly reached out to touch his hand. The fingers inched closer as a familiar reiatsu came closer and Ulquiorra suddenly appeared behind the small boy. The man didn't move his mouth but Toshiro suddenly found himself distracted.

Turning towards the Espada Toshiro opened his mouth. "Kurosaki?"

"Toshiro! I'm over here!" Ichigo's eyes widen as the small hand was withdrawn.

Ulquiorra spoke up with a calm look on his face. "He can't hear you, he can't see you. He is trapped in one of Lord Aizen's illusions."

"Blackouts?" Toshiro muttered, the look on his face not trusting what he thought Ulquiorra was telling him.

"Then I just have to break him out of it." The orange haired teen began to move forward

Toshiro then said something to Ulquiorra as the man grabbed his wrist. "You're not the real Kurosaki."

A small hand reached towards Ichigo's again. "He knows I'm here despite not being able to see and hear me."

A blur came hurting out of nowhere from Toshiro's side as Ulquiorra moved to push the boy to the ground and out of the way. The person hit Ichigo in the chest and a pain shot through that area. He also felt Nel get knocked off. Upon recognizing the person attacking him he spoke up. "Grimmjow..."

Ichigo took a quick glance over at the small shinigami. Two teal eyes looked right at him. The orbs were wide and the look Toshiro gave him told Ichigo bothered him. He couldn't figure out what the boy was feeling. "But..."

"Don't look away from your opponent Kurosaki!" The feline Arrancar launched a punch right at Ichigo. The next thing he knew Toshiro was going with Ulquiorra and he was fighting full on with the Arrancar.

"_Why! Why did this happen! I was so close to rescuing Toshiro and getting him out of here!_"

"_You should know by now things aren't that easy Ichigo. I wouldn't be surprised if they have a second one to come fight you if this one doesn't stall you enough._"


	35. Icy Depression

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Icy Depression_**

Gin watched from the shadows, hiding his reiatsu from those that he was following. He could feel Grimmjow's unabashed glee as he began to fight and his seemingly perpetual smile turning down briefly from the sides. A few minutes later Ulquiorra was coming back and Toshiro was following on the Espada's heels.

As he followed the two figures he ducked in a side hall to allow another person to pass. The person paused and turned to look at him. "Why is it you're lurking around Ichimaru?"

"Because nobody seems to like me and want to play." Gin spoke up, his trade mark grin spreading across his face. "What is Dordonii doing?"

"I'm to cover for Grimmjow if he happens to lose this fight. It is all about buying time so to speak. I think I'll toss the cat aside and tell him to run off into some dark alley way and hide so he can lick the wounds he is obviously getting." The man then turned and left, leaving the silver haired person to follow after the other two again.

"_You caught a glimpse of the kiddos eyes didn't you?"_ Shinso spoke up in his persons mind.

"_I saw that they were glazed over. The kid looks tired out._" Gin continued walking behind them. "_He's not going to notice if something is off in the illusion nor is he going to purposefully break anymore._"

"_Then Aizen has broken him_?"

"_Who? Ran-chan's little monster? I doubt this would be enough. He's tough and dealt with me picking on him when I was still in Soul Society._"

"_And you have no regret doing so_?"

"_Why should I?_" Gin watched as Toshiro walked into the place Aizen was housing him when he slept, the place the man spent the most time working on the physical aspect of the illusion. He then leaned on the door way and after a bit of time Ulquiorra left.

The green eyed Espada turned to look Gin straight in the eyes. "It wasn't your turn to watch him, why are you following?"

"Because I'm bored. You wouldn't understand what that means because you have no emotions though." The silver haired man continued to lean against the wall.

"Why would he want me to stay with him despite the fact he knows I am not Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Gin found himself suddenly frowning. "He said that?"

"Would I lie?"

"No... you wouldn't." The silver haired man watched as Ulquiorra walked away from him. When he was gone he quickly opened the door to the place as a sickening filling came to his mind. "_He wouldn't..._"

"_I told you that your precious Aizen-sama broke him._" Shinso stated just as Gin picked up the smell of blood coming to his nostrils.

Walking around the counter, he found himself covering his mouth with his sleeve. Next to the boy was the blade of Hyorinmaru, the materialization having only proceeded to a short blade. "_How the hell did he manifest his zampaktuo despite the fact its been taken away. Last time I checked he didn't know one could do this._" Gin noted that a few tears had rolled down the boy's cheeks. "_He was that desperate?_"

"Chibi?" Gin received no response and let out a deep sigh. "Shiro-chan? What have you gone and done to yourself now?" Carefully the man knelt down in the blood that was seeping out of the self-inflicted wounds. He took one hand and ripped part of the cloth off one of his long sleeves. To his surprise Toshiro's eyes opened up to look at him. "You aren't unconscious yet?"

The man carefully lifted the boy's wrist and quickly bound the self inflicted wound in order to stop the bleeding. "Wouldn't Aizen rather I be dead Ichimaru?

"_Would Aizen rather...?_" Gin shook his head as he continued to bind the wounds. "_If he wanted the kiddo dead then the only purpose of bringing him here is to use as a toy. The man has a reason for everything he does so he needs him alive._"

"_Are you trying to justify that there is an explanation for you saving him other then the fact you care for the boy? Are you that afraid of that man finding that out?_"

"I don't think he wants you dead." The silver haired man choose to ignore his zampaktuo. "I think you're more use to him alive kiddo." There was another pause.

"_That's not the reason you're saving him though._"

"That said, I don't want to see you die here. She would be sad if you died."

"My bother?"

"_Is he thinking I'm talking about Matsumoto or the woman Aizen is pretending to be his mother._" Gin let out a deep pause. "Yes." Gin paused for a few minutes as he spoke up. "Actually..." There came another pause as the bandaging continued. "_If I say that I hand him over into Aizen's possession._"

"_Better that then losing him though._"

"_No... I can't lose _him." The man finally finished and lifted the boy up into his arms. Toshiro weighed too little, partially due to the loss of blood. "Will you try and stay with me? Will you pretend that this world you think is fake is actually real and play along with me for the time being?"

Ichimaru found himself suddenly running, heading towards the place of the Espada scientist. Shinso spoke up. "_You don't like or trust the man._"

"_Toshiro will know if I heal his wounds with kido and I'll get in trouble for breaking Aizen's illusion and providing proof. I have to act like I'm not doing this for my own reasons. It is the only way to keep him alive. Rangiku would never forgive me if something happens to him._"

"_Stop lying to yourself. She isn't someone to hold a grudge. You're the one who will never forgive yourself if something happens to him._"


	36. Broken Ice Child

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Broken Ice Child_**

Szayel was sitting at his desk when the door to his so called office slammed open. He glanced up expecting to see the moronic Grimmjow having kicked down the door, but he should have remembered that the Espada was up against the substitute shinigami and was currently busy. Instead, he found the silver haired ex-shinigami standing there with the child taicho in his arms. "We have a problem."

"No. It looks like you have a problem." The man smirked.

Gin smirked at the man and did exactly what Szayel didn't like, he remained unafraid of him as he spoke. "You'll have a problem if Aizen's toy is broken beyond repair and has to be tossed out."

"How do you know if Aizen cares if the kid lives or dies?" The man frowned, wishing there was a way to get to this particular person.

"Do you want to test Aizen's patience and see if he's going to kill you. Save the kid and you know he won't kill you whether he cared or not." Gin stated. "I know I don't want to risk his wrath. That's why I brought him."

"Uh-huh. I'll fix him up, but this is taking time out of me watching their progress."

"I'll take him to another place as soon as you've patched him up and put him out of your way." The silver haired man smiled at the man.

"You can go until I finish."

"And let you do something Aizen doesn't want?" Gin let out a tut-tutting sound. "Oh... and make sure it isn't too healed up. The kiddo will suspect something otherwise."

"Well, this is no fun." The pink haired man stated.

A few minutes later, Gin was carrying the boy to his own quarters. He then headed out to speak with Aizen. The man raised an eyebrow when he saw him. "What is it Ichimaru?"

"The kid tried killing himself. Took him to be patched up by that witch doctor." The man stated.

"Amusing. I'll be there in a few minutes to speak with the boy. Where is he by the way?"

"My quarters," the man stated, before turning on his heels. "It was the only place I could control at such a short period of time."

"I did know what happened Gin." Aizen commented before he was gone.

The man's footsteps fell on the ground and suddenly a _feeling _came to him and he found himself flashstepping back to his room. The door was open and he found himself hiding his rieatsu as he pulled out his blade and placed it against the Espada who had tried to intrude into the room. "I thought we could be friends Luppi-chan, but apparently you want to mess with Aizen's toy."

"His toy is in your room, so he must have discarded him for you to play with. I swore that I would make him pay." Luppi spoke up.

"Aizen didn't throw him away. I couldn't keep him at Szayel's place after he patched the kiddo up. If you want, I can send you to him in pieces. I trust him to handle you with care."

"Fine, I'll leave." Luppi snapped, before ducking on Gin's arm. "But this isn't over." A sleeve was held up to his mouth. "And I don't trust that you're telling the whole truth."

The silver haired man pulled out a chair and sat down to watch the child. Toshiro took a deep breath and his teal eyes opened up. Gin pulled the chair closer so he could lean over and saw that the child's eyes were glazed over. The boy took another deep breath before glancing away. "About the conversation we had earlier."

"_Shit. I don't need him figuring things out. If he does Aizen may figure things out._"

"What is your relationship to me?"

Gin swallowed, pausing before he spoke up. "I work for your father. He's on a business trip and is hurrying back as fast as he can. "There was another pause. "I'm sure he wants to tell you how upset he is with you but also how much he loves and cherishes you."

"You aren't speaking like the Ichimaru Gin from that world." Toshiro frowned.

"I'm not the Ichimaru of that world."

The next question surprised the silver haired man. "Why did you find me and not him?"

Aizen's voice came to him clearly. "Because I sent him to check up on you because I couldn't. Hat were you thinking?"

"_He didn't say thankfully..." _Gin thought to himself. He watched as Aizen spoke to the boy while the boy tried to ignore the man and go off into his own little world. The sudden cry for Hyorinmaru told Gin that Toshiro had been very unsuccessful at mentally retreating. He watched as the boy began to panic and a frown spread across his face. Aizen told him then to step out of the room.

"_Shiro-chan can't speak to Hyorinmaru? I hear him just fine."_

"_He __did__ use Hyorinmaru to try and kill himself. He tried to kill himself. Chibi tried __killing__ himself."_

It was then that Aizen stepped out of the room. "Why did you choose to save him?"

"I didn't know what plans you had for him. You seem happy that he can't talk to his zampaktuo spirit."

"It means he's broken like I want him to be, which is... I might add... part of my plan." The man looked Gin straight in the eye. "I actually didn't want him dead, so you stopping him from killing himself worked out."

"_Great._" Gin frowned at the man. "I don't see though what plans you have with him. I mean... seeing him this way is depressing. I don't like being depressed."

"_You shouldn't have said that. He can figure things out you know. Remember, the kiddo is bugged._"

"That is the point Ichimaru. While it may be true that your jealous of him being the youngest captain in Soul Society's history, seeing their youngest captain broken in front of them is key to me taking control and demoralizing everyone else after I destroy most if not all of the captains." Aizen smirked. "Of course, I can't have him killing himself off though, so I'm going to give him something to make him feel like there is something in it if he stays in this little world I made him and play along."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you come along in a couple of hours when he thinks a few days have passed." Aizen smirked.

"You can make people think a lot of time has passed?" Gin shook his head.

"Would you rather have your room back or not?" The man then added something. "I'm using the fact he's done damage to himself to help create the illusion, as his mind is in a stage where it will work well."


	37. Missing Parts

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Missing Parts_**

Gin found himself tasked with watching Toshiro over the next few hours. When he woke up and left the silver haired man's quarters he headed back to the place he was being housed and ate some food that was prepared for him by Aizen. The man also had some words with the boy and Gin watched as the boy looked at the food with glazed eyes before heading back to sleep.

The boy glanced around as if someone was staring at him. Gin found himself shaking his head knowing full well he could do nothing about the boy's situation. Toshiro sat down in his seat, when a small figure bounced past him. The man blinked a couple of times upon seeing Lilynette bounced past him. He glanced around looking for Stark only to find that the man was no where to be seen. Instead, Aizen stepped into the room. "I am borrowing her for a bit."

Lilynette leaned in close to Toshiro, blinking a couple of times. "He's around my physical age... he would make a good friend if it weren't for the fact he is a shinigami."

"You know what you're supposed to do." Aizen spoke up.

"I know... I'm supposed to pretend to be that person and do that. I was bored because Stark sleeps all the time anyways." The girl stated as she stood up. "Here I go." The girl then stepped away and walked back as she got into whatever role she had been asked to take on. "Aren't you going to stand up for yourself Toshiro? You know as well as I that I can't be around to save your butt all the time."

Gin suddenly frowned before glancing at Aizen. "Who is she pretending to be?"

His question was answered in part when the boy spoke up. "Kurosaki?"

"But not Kurosaki Ichigo." The brown haired man smirked, leaning against the door way while crossing his arms.

"Don't Kurosaki me. I've told you before that it is Karin. And don't add any sort of suffix to it." Lilynette continued with a smirk on her face.

The silver haired man shook his head in confusion. "I haven't a clue what is going on. How is it possible that he's met the substitute shinigami's little sisters... well, one of the sisters."

"I don't know... but I find it amusing to have found this out because I have another way to play with his mind. Actually, I have something that will make it easier to control him without making him completely miserable and yet allowing him to remain broken."

Gin frowned at the conversation that went on between the two children. He was missing parts of the conversation. Aizen let out a laugh after a few minutes. "He's being bullied at school, one of the kids has told the others that he is gay."

"Amusing... I still don't get what Kurosaki Karin has to do with any of this and why you needed the kiddo to confuse the kiddo. I'm also going to hurry up time for this."

"Isn't there a risk someone might notice something is wrong?" The silver haired man let out a sigh. The next thing he knew was that they were going back to the quarters. He also knew that the fights that were going on weren't going to last long, so Aizen's answer of "_it doesn't matter_" and "_he's to far gone to notice_" seemed pointless as they would likely be soon making their move. They were also moving back to the school, which actually wasn't far from the quarters where Aizen kept the boy.

Gin's eyes narrowed when Toshiro let out a laugh when spending time with this fake Karin. "_He can't fight the other reality when it involves her. Why though?_"

"_Looks like you may have missed something while you were gone. Simple as that._"

The two then got into talking about how Toshiro had made... in that world... a promise to marry Karin when she grew up. The silver haired man first heard the jealousy that crept into the boy's voice and realization clicked with him. "_I've missed the kiddo hitting puberty. I thought it would have been a few years more... not this soon._"

"_He's been forced to grow up some, so he's likely to grow in other manners._" Gin blinked a couple of times when Lilynette kissed the boy, not expecting it to have gone that far. However, he didn't say anything. To his utter surprise the boy also agreed to go steady with the fake Karin despite the fact he knew the world was fake. "_He must really like her in order not to fight this._"

"Lilynette..." Aizen spoke up. "It is time we moved out to attack Karakura Town. I want you to go and wake up Stark."

The small female let out a deep sigh. When they got back to the place, Aizen manevered Toshiro into a spot where he could easily be hidden away. The man stepped away, before Gin spoke up. "I want to say goodbye to the kiddo if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." The man held the bug in his hand. "I won't need to keep the illusion up much longer. I'll have taken away something from him when he comes out of it, something precious to break him even further."

Gin simply slid into the room and opened the door. Toshiro glanced up, surprised to see him. The man spoke to the boy. Finally, before he closed the door he spoke up again, closing the door behind him. "Having a father in your life isn't a bad thing is it?"

He then stood up and followed Aizen to the hall, where they would in turn be leaving for Karakura Town. Teir and Luppi weren't anywhere near by.

_Author's note – So... is anyone surprised as to who played Karin for the illusion? Also, the next few chapters are going to be filling in for certain people's fights. Rukia, Chad, Renji, Uryu, Byakuya, Kenpachi, that pretty much goes down the way it does in the Manga so I am not going to repeat it hear._


	38. Of Many Paths

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Of Many Paths_**

Orihime meant to take the same path as Rukia but found herself distracted by Nel suddenly running after Ichigo despite the fact the substitute shinigami had said the three Arrancar should stay behind She made to go after Kurosaki Ichigo, only to find her shirt suddenly grabbed. She turned to find Nanao looking at her, pushing her glasses up. "Are you always going to rely on the substitute shinigami or are you going to fight your own fights. We decided to head down different paths."

"I'm not any good at fighting, only healing." The girl found herself suddenly twiddling her thumbs. She glanced in the direction Rukia had headed only to realize then she didn't know which path the female had headed down. Her lip puckered up. "I was going to go with Rukia?"

"Why ever for?" Nanao shook her head in disbelief.

"Because it would be so lonely going by myself!" Orihime's placed a hand on her head and let out a laugh. "Plus, I shouldn't be heading off on my own anyways. I think they were hoping I would stay with Nel and her group rather then heading further in."

"Well, I can't just leave you here alone where someone can find you. You might as well head down the same path that I am heading down." Nanao stated. The two female began to walk down the path. She let out a deep sigh. "This path didn't have any trace of reiatsu down it, so there is a chance we won't find anything, or we'll end up finding someone who is able to hide their rieatsu well."

The two females continued down the path at a slow pace. The fukutaicho of the eighth division's face was twisted up into a serious expression. Orihime's brown eyes looked at the woman carefully and she found her own mouth twisted up as she wasn't sure what the woman was thinking.

"_I wonder if she thinks I'm as useless as the others think I am. She hasn't said much to me since I've gotten in here. I mean, it isn't as if I am useful in any manner. I'd make a very useful wife for Ichigo. I wonder what he is doing. I wonder if he is eating doughnuts. I wonder if Nel is making doughnuts. Wait, there are no doughnuts here, so what would they be eating._"

"Umm... Orihime, are you paying any attention to what is going on here?" Nanao suddenly frowned at the girl.

"Sorry, I was off in my own little world. I wonder what Toshiro-kun is eating." Her mouth twisted up into a frown.

"I don't think we should be worrying about what he is eating right now."

"So then we should be worried about what has done to him. Aizen is supper evil and could have already tortured him to death with laser beam eyes."

"And that has no bases in reality."

"Then that means he must still be all right!" Orihime blurted out.

The other female let out a deep sigh. "Listen to me carefully. The world isn't black and white where you can pick from two different possible outcomes, one being the best and the other the worst. There are a wide range of possibilities out there. While I personally have hope that Hitsugaya Taicho will be brought out alive, I am not holding out that he won't be injured in some manner or some form of psychological torture has been done."

"But..." Orihime twiddled her thumbs. "I want him to come back whole."

"Sometimes we don't get the things we want all the time."

A sudden surge of rieatsu came hurtling at them from a fork in the road. Orihime frowned as soon as she recognized Ichigo's reiatsu. "He's getting hurt."

"Kurosaki Ichigo can take care of himself. We need to focus on finding Hitsugaya Taicho."

The orange haired female let out a deep sigh. "This place is a maze. I could easily find my way to where Ichigo is, but finding Toshiro-kun when we can't feel his reiatsu is problematic."

A sudden rumbling occurred and Nanao glanced up. "Move! The roof is collapsing in!"

Orihime dodged away from the rubble and fell to the ground scrapping her hands. She then let out a deep sigh as she stood up and turned to see that she was no longer with Nanao. "Hello!"

"I'm fine! If possible, try to find your way to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yeah, but you said that our priority is finding Toshiro-kun!"

"Yes, but right now you don't have any way of defending yourself from the Espada. Get to him as quickly as possible in order to make sure your safe. You'll be more help when it comes to finding Hitsugaya Taicho that way as well, as there is a high chance that Kurosaki Ichigo will be in need of healing and he is likely the strongest aside from the old shinigami we picked up outside and thus has the biggest chance of getting all of us out of here."

"Then my task is to help out Kurosaki-kun."

"Yes... I don't have any method that will clear away this debris without possibly bringing more down. I'll continue down this other path."

Orihime nodded her head before hurrying down the hallway at a fast pace. She could feel Ichigo's reiatsu along with a rather violent rieatsu. She hurried down the twists and turns before she came to an open area. She could see Ichigo and a blue haired Espada and the injuries they had. "What is going on?"

"Kurosaki, you bastard! I'm going to kill you."

"Kurosaki, we have to go after Toshiro-kun."

"I can't leave him like he is."

"Are you stupid! I'll come after you and tear you limb for limb!"

"Why?" Orihime blinked a couple of times.

"Because he is so smug! He thinks he's better then me!"

"No he doesn't. Ichigo wants to be friends with everyone."

"Stop giving me that crap woman!"

"Why won't you stop yelling! Nel's head hurts." Nel suddenly cried out. "While you two were fighting that other person took that boy away!"

"Toshiro-kun?"

"A white haired person with pwetty green eyes?"

"Yeah!"

Ichigo took a deep sigh. "Grimjow, why do you want to fight me?"

"Because I want to prove which one of us is more powerful!"

"I don't care." The orange haired teen watched as Orihime began to heal his wounds. "It doesn't matter which one of us is more powerful so long as we can protect what we wish to protect."

"That is a laugh." Grimjow glared at him. "I _lost_ my Fraccion back in Karakura Town."

"Then maybe you need to find something new to protect?" Orihime frowned.

Nel peeked over her shoulder. "Nel doesn't think you should heal the big meanie."

_Author's note – This took a LOT of time to write. As much as I like Orihime she is a major pain to write._


	39. Getting Warmer

_Author's note – Be prepared for a very bad time skip in the middle of this chapter. It couldn't be helped sadly. This is because certain events would very well be the same as in canon. Actually, the entire last scene is badly written in my opinion. I'm not sure if there was any other way around it though._

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Getting Warmer_**

Nanao stood up from the rubble before assessing herself for any possible injuries. Upon finding herself lacking any serious injury she found herself heading down the path that she had left. As she rounded the corner, she found herself coming into a chambered section. She pushed up her glasses and began to determine if there was any threat in the area, only to find herself suddenly hearing the voice of a female.

"What are you doing in our territory?"

Nanao turned to see a female with short hair and an eye surrounded by red makeup glaring at her. Two other females, one dressed in traditional like garb and another with dark skin were also looking at them. Behind them stood a female with blond hair and tan colored skin. The woman from behind spoke up. "I'll repeat what my Fraccion said. What are you doing in our territory?"

Nanao folded one arm across her chest before pushing her glasses up on her face. "If you are intelligent then you should already know why I am here as it should have been announced that there are in fact intruders running about. So you should also know who I am after without me telling you. Of course, you could be wanting me to state my objective so that we will be forced to fight, which if possible I would rather avoid a fight all together."

"Are you calling us dumb or are you just to weak to fight that you're throwing around random insults!" The short haired female yelled again."

"Of course she's calling you stupid Apacci," the dark haired female laughed.

"I'm not the dumb one, you are Mila Rose!"

"I think you're both dumb." The third female spoke up behind her sleeve.

"Shut up Sun-Sun!"

"How do you put up with these three arguing all the time?" Nanao asked, her question directed at the Espada behind her.

The female simply watched her and it was Apacci who spoke up. "How dare you talk to Harribel like that you Shinigami skum!"

"I'll repeat. How do you put up with these three. They're worse then the members of the Shinigami Women's Society in terms of childness."

"Isn't it the job of someone who is stronger to protect those who are child like?" The blond female continued to stare at Nanao.

"How cruel!" Sun-sun's eyes snapped closed as she pretended to cry and wave her one arm around.

"Harribel! Just let me tear this one a new one!" Mila Rose shook a fist at Nanao.

"Yeah!"

"Oh boy... you two are to stupid to realize that it was Harribel that insulted us and not the nasty Shinigami!" Sun-sun laughed behind her sleeve.

"You're right. It is the job of those who are strong to protect those who are like children, or in my case someone who is a child. It doesn't matter if Hitsugaya Toshiro is a Taicho, the fact that he is a child makes it even more important for us to bring him home."

Harribel folded her arms. "I'm supposed to fight any intruder that comes through this way. So unfortunately, while I do agree with bringing a child home I am still obligated to fight you and prevent you from doing so."

"Well... if there is a fight to be had then wouldn't it be more fare if it were two on four rather then one on four?" a voice said. Nanao turned to look at the man.

**M**

If the sound of a clock could be heard, then the battles that occurred would seem slow and tedious. That was the way Orihime looked at the whole matter as she watched those she cared about be torn apart. Ichigo was first torn apart by Grimmjow, then that high ranking Espada and then finally Ulquiorra. Luck had been with them the whole time.

"_I don't like Ichigo this way._" Another thought came to her mind. "_And yet I should know from the fact Aizen choose to kidnap Toshiro that things aren't always perfect. Nanao was right, if I think about it carefully. If there is war then people are going to get hurt. You can talk all the peaceful talk you want, but if the other side doesn't want peace you have to fight back. There is a chance Toshiro will be hurt. I need to help protect what I can, when I can rather then when I can't. Sometimes one has to make a choice between two things even if it means to sacrifice the other._"

As she thought this the fight was finished. Unohana showed up and Isane began to heal them. "Do you think you can handle things here? We need to get Kurosaki Ichigo to Karakura Town as he hasn't seen Aizen's zampaktuo and thus makes a major advantage to us in battle."

"I'm coming as well."

"I am not sure if that is a good idea Orihime." Ichigo scratched his head.

"There is something I have to do." The next thing she knew she was heading to the living world to help with the healing process that was needed. Things became a blur as she helped heal her Viazard friends from the injuries they had sustained. The battle around her made her naucious and she had the feeling that there was something more she could do.

"So... your abilities are like his?" Unohana asked as she tilt her head towards the pink haired Viazard.

"Yes..."

"The your power isn't to heal, it is to reject certain things from existence." The woman then glanced up. "Ichigo is heading to Soul Society with his father. But don't tell anyone else that I know that his father is a former Shinigami."

Orihime stood up and hurried after them. "I am coming too."

"Orihime... you can't really do anything." Ichigo stated firmly.

"There is something that I need to do."

"We'll be in the precipace world for a bit of time. You'll need to be patient and bide your time while I train Ichigo. Not a word." Isshin stated.

She then found herself waiting in the world watching as the normally dripping walls remained still. She then found herself heading through the door with an exhausted Isshin. She pulled her hands to her chest as she saw Rangiku crying over the silver haired traitor. "Rangiku-san?"

"Orihime?"

The small female launched her spirits out to heal the man. He watched her carefully after he recoved a bit. "Go... I'm not that important."

"Yes... that should make sure you survive. I need to destroy Aizen and the Hyokaku so that no more people will be hurt." Orihime stood up and hurried off.

"I am so glad you're alive." The orange haired female continued to cry tears onto the man.

"Ran-chan..."

"Don't speak."

"We need to go find your small taicho."


	40. Changes

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Changes_**

Orihime found herself heading in the direction that she felt Ichigo and Aizen's spiritual pressure. She placed a hand against her hair clips and let her thoughts come out as she approached the two. She felt a rather large breath and closed her yes. "_I don't like this. If I could erase the pain and suffering I would in fact do that_"

"_Then erase the pain," one of the voices in her head said._

"_But what should I do?_"

"_Do something about Aizen you daft woman._" Orhime recognized which of the voices in her head that comment had come from. "_He's the one who happens to be causing all the hurt for other people. You have in you the power to stop him for good._"

"_Rangiku was crying because she thought she would lose Ichimaru Gin. There is no telling how many more people will have to die and how many will have to cry for them. Sometimes its not the person who you expect to be a problem that you need to worry about. There are times that by messing with the ones you think will be a problem you attract unwanted attention from those you thought wouldn't be a problem, and then... they become a problem._"

"_Be forewarned that there will likely be consequences for what you plan on doing._" Lily spoke in her head.

"_I know that there will. Something has to be done in order to stop this man from ever hurting others again._" Orihime then spoke up. "But what you think I am going to do is the opposite of what I am going to do."

The small female approached and watched as Aizen was beginning to be sealed off. Ichigo glanced up, his mouth twisted up into a frown. "Orihime, you shouldn't be here."

"There is something I have to do." The female then released four of her spirits at the same time.

Urahara came up. "Orihime, what do you think you're doing?"

"She is making you fail. By rejecting the existence of the hogyoku you reject the existence of your own powers and I'll still win."

"I already figured that one out. I'm rejecting the hogyoku from its current existence and returning you to being a normal man with no powers what so ever." The female stated.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "As if the Hogyoku would allow you to destroy it."

A sudden explosion was felt and Ichigo and Urahara found themselves guarding their eye area.

**M**

Rangiku carefully helped Gin up. "Do you know where my small taicho is?"

"I know where he is." The man stated as she wrapped her arms around his chest area to support him. "I can walk on my own."

"Is he all right. Please tell me that he is all right." The woman's eyes glinted with hope.

Gin let out a deep sigh. "I made a promise a long time ago that I would never let you cry again, but if I told you a lie you'll eventually find out I told you a lie and cry then. So I'll tell you that while he is alive, he is not fine. We had best go now while we can."

The man then opened up the gate and the found themselves heading through the fortress. Rangiku found her hand gently taken by his and he tugged her behind him in the direction where he had last seen Toshiro. The woman let out a deep sigh. "What do you think Orihime is up too?"

"She's going to try and destroy the hogyoku with her powers. While Aizen may have factored in me turning on him and let me string him along for his own amusement, I don't think he is expecting that friend of Ichigo's to have as much determination as she does. There is a chance that her doing something will instead mess everything up instead."

"I see." Rangiku continued to follow him. "How about we change the subject? I mean, it is kind of getting depressing."

"And what do you suggest changing the subject to Ran-chan? You've always been the one to do most of the talking for the two of us."

"A lot has changed since you left."

"Like what?"

"I think taicho had a growth spurt and he's also got a crush on Ichigo's little sister." Rangiku's mouth twisted up as her words were met with silent. "You don't find that interesting at all?"

"I already knew he had a crush on Karin-chan." Gin continued to pull her with him.

"You weren't spying on us while we were in the world of the living? Because that is just creepy."

"No... I found out through another manner." The man suddenly felt a jerking motion on his arm. The busty female then let go of his hand and he turned to look at her. "What ever is the matter?"

The woman's hand suddenly left a red stinging mark across his cheek. "What have you done?"

Gin watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "What have you done?"

"I've done a lot of things. I thought you already knew that." The man frowned at her.

"But this... this is just cruel." Rangiku suddenly staggered back into a wall and clutched one hand to her head and another to her side.

"I can't tell what your upset about unless you tell me."

"Our son..." The woman watched as the expression on his face changed. "Don't give me that surprised look! What I don't understand is..."

"Orihime must have succeeded in destroying that retched thing as you have your memories back."

Rangiku suddenly paled. "You mean this whole time the reason you were working with Aizen was to turn on him _just_ to get my memories back? Gin... we could have still..."

"Now isn't the time for hindsight." The man reached out to grab her hand, only to find it slapped away.

"So you won't admit that you were wrong?"

"I'll admit this _after_ we find Shiro-chan." The man said. "He should be close by."


	41. Twisting Fates

_Author's note – This chapter was a pain to write. I don't know how many times I got two-hundred to five-hundred words in only to rewrite the whole thing. The beginning was hard to get the way I wanted it to be._

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Twisting Fates_**

"Well... if there is a fight to be had then wouldn't it be more fare if it were two on four rather then one on four?" a voice said. Nanao turned to look at Ashido out of the corner of her eye so she could continue looking at the four female Arrancar that were near by. "Of course, the real question is if you really want to fight us."

Francheska spoke with a loud voice. "Of course we're going to fight with you. There is no other option."

"No other option?" The man frowned at them. "After being stuck here in the land of Hollows always fighting Hollows I would hope that there is an option where we don't have to fight you. Because to be honest, I'm tired of fighting Hollows here as they aren't doing anyone in the Living World or Soul Society any harm."

"We have our orders, so..."

"Apacci." The other female stopped speaking with the leader of their group choose to speak her name. "Explain."

"If you have free will you can easily decide which orders you agree or don't agree with and you can decide which ones that you'll obey and how you'll obey them. If by chance the others fail, then you fighting us and defeating us will be a waste of your time and effort. But if this Aizen wins like you may expect, it doesn't matter if one of us gets to the child, he'll come back and stop us himself."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all."

"I find this amusing because it makes perfect sense." Sun-sun chuckled behind her sleeve.

"I'll let her go under two conditions." Harribell stated firmly. "First, you fight me so we can see which one of is stronger. Second, she tells me why she is here to rescue a male child that happens to be a captain and why others aren't here."

"Excuse me?" Nanao felt herself bristle. She wasn't sure where this was going either. "A female can fight just as well as a male."

"That isn't what I meant. Why didn't they send an actual captain?"

"Because this rescue meeting isn't approved by Soul Society."

"Then what is your attachment to the small taicho? Is he your taicho." Haribell continued to press for answers.

"He's the taicho of a friend of mine who is like a sister to me."

"And why isn't she here?" The female narrowed her eyes.

"Because she tried leaving despite orders to do otherwise and now is under house arrest and unable to leave without getting caught." Nanao narrowed her eyes at the female.

"But why is he so important to her that you would go to great lengths for this captain. Would she do the same for your captain."

"Are you mocking me or do you want a serious answer?" Nanao pushed up her glasses in frustration. "If you want a serious answer, that small taicho is like family to her. If I had a family member I couldn't rescue she would in fact do the same thing if it was within her means."

"Sacrifice..." Harribel nodded her head and then to Nanao's surprise gave her some specific instructions on where to head from there. "Follow my instructions if you want, but I guarantee you that you'll have a harder time finding him if you don't and you may find yourself actually having to fight someone. Then again, I think you will have to fight someone once you get him, so no matter."

The female glared at them before slowly backing down the hallway before turning and running. She followed the instructions she was given, frustrated with the fact she had received help from an Espada. It also seemed as if she was in a manner condescending her ability but instead brushed it aside. As she left she was sure that the three Fraccion were voicing their disgust that their opponent had gotten away, only to hear one say she wasn't really worth the effort.

She finally came to the room and found herself suddenly freezing as she saw that it was organized as if it were a living room from the living, but nothing seemed comfortable and everything was white. She then head down the hall way noticing that there were rooms with objects shaped like furniture one would find in a bedroom. She slipped through one and into a long hall way behind the place and stepped forward and felt for a panel.

A clicking sound was heard and the door opened slightly. She carefully opened the door up and stared into the hole. It was barely lit, but she could make out a small figure sitting there. "Hitsugaya Taicho."

For a few minutes there was silence and then she found herself watching as Hyorimaru was pushed out of the door to clatter onto the ground. She then heard a scuffling sound as two sandal clad feet with black tabi pushed out of the small opening and then the small taicho appeared in front of her. At first the child didn't look up at her, but then he looked up and stared.

Nanao found herself swallowing as Toshiro had a slightly glazed look in his eyes and the fact he simply stared at her without saying anything was unsettling. "Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Are you real?" The words came tumbling out of the boy's mouth and there seemed to be a bit of hope in his eyes. He seemed far more child like then she had ever seen him, which bothered her. She couldn't help but notice the change of clothing and how inappropriate it seemed for someone to wear such clothing and she found herself looking at the ceiling closing her eyes "Oba-san, are you real?"

"Oba-san?" The fukutaicho of the eighth felt the corner of her mouth twitch.

To her surprise Toshiro placed his hands on her face and she was forced to notice the bandages around his wrists. "Oba-san, are you real or are you an illusion created by Aizen."

Nanao grabbed the smalls hands. "I'm real, but I don't have any proof for you."

"Hyorimaru says it is real as well, but I've also been told he isn't real."

"I..." The female shook her head at him before pulling his hands away from her face to look at his wrists. "What have you done to yourself? Did you give up that much on one of us rescuing you?"

She watched as the boy swallowed. "I figured I could beat his game this way. It didn't work. Ichimaru rescued me."

"Gin did?"

"At least I think it was Gin."

Nanao placed he hands on his face and forced him to look her in the eye. His eyes darted away so that he wouldn't have to look her in the eye. "Are you thirsty, hungry?"

The boy found himself licking his lips. "It isn't hot in here, but it sure is dry."

She then reached for one of the water jugs she had brought and unscrewed the cap. He took it from her and began to guzzle the water down. She found herself placing one hand behind his head and another to pull it away as some of the water missed going into his mouth and down his cheek. "Slow down. You'll make yourself sick. You can have some more in a bit."

She then watched as Toshiro wiped his mouth. "Do you need something to eat?" The boy simply shook his head. Letting out a deep sigh she tried again. "Come with me. We need to meet up the others."

"Why? I don't know if this is real?"

"Trust me." The woman watched as he gave her a confused look. She then reached down and attached Hyorimaru to her own back and watched as he began to panic. "Come with me and you stay with Hyorimaru. Please Hitsugaya Taicho."

She watched as he reached out tentatively for her sleeve, but then he stood up and followed after her. "_Goodness knows I hope he's not picking up on how nervous I am about this situation._"


	42. Unlucky Fate

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Unlucky Fate_**

Toshiro followed behind Nanao, his small hand clutching the sleeve of her robes. Something was worrying her, but he wasn't sure if he should ask what was bothering her as she might not be real and give him some strange answer that would frustrate him. They continued along down the hall way and he glanced around taking everything in. Everything felt to calm and too good to be true and his head was starting to hurt.

A sudden explosion came from behind them and the boy found himself turning his head slowly while Nanao spun around in panic. The Espada he remembered battling from when he was captured suddenly glared at him. "If it isn't Aizen's little toy."

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Nanao's voice tightened and her body tensed up.

"He's the Espada I supposedly fought in the world of the living." Toshiro's face remained emotionless.

"Excuse me... you did in fact fight me." Luppi then let out a chuckle. "Of course, you aren't sure what is real or not because Aizen-sama messed with that little head of yours. Understand though that I owe you for what you did to me in the world of the living. I can easily kill the woman with you and crush your body to near death and blame it on one of the other Espada or one of their Fraccion. Not that anyone would believe you."

The small boy continued to stare while he clutched onto the sleeve of Nanao. The woman glanced down. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"He's not going to say anything. In case you haven't noticed Aizen has seriously broken his moral and he doesn't know whether up is up and down is down. He could make a good Fraccion for me once Aizen is done with him though, particularly since he is pretty much broken in already." The male narrowed his eyes. "But I still want to make sure that he will do what I want, so I need him to know that I am a threat."

"How?" Toshiro spoke up, still looking at Luppi.

"What do you mean how?" The Espada covered his mouth and his eyes narrowed from lack of amusement at what Toshiro was telling him.

"If you're real, you are very stupid." The small boy could feel his mouth twisted up into that sarcastic partial smirk that he typically kept at bay. "_It isn't as if it matters if I reveal what I feel._"

"Why? Because you beat me before? Do you really think the same tricks are going to work like before?"

"No... neither one of our abilities will work well in this inclosed space." The boy continued to stare at the Espada.

Nanao carefully removed the boy's hand from her sleeve. "I'm going to take care of this. Stay close to me Hitsugaya Taicho." She then took her blade and pushed Luppi away from the boy. "His hint gives me an advantage as I can fight in close quarters."

She suddenly found herself hit away from him as he laughed. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't have been prepared for the fact a hallway has limited room? The place I attacked from has plenty of space."

Toshiro stepped closer and frowned as he watched Nanao be tossed into the wall next to him. "_I should possibly fight, but she has my zampaktuo. I also don't know if this is real, but if it is real I shouldn't allow her to get hurt."_

He found himself leaning down and pointing at his blade. Nanao blinked a couple of times. "What?" She noticed where he was pointing and frowned. "Your zampaktuo? I am not sure if you are in any condition to fight."

"So?" He watched as Nanao's mouth twisted up in frustration. The woman's eyes told him that she felt he wasn't in any condition to fight. "It's better then me doing nothing."

She reached for his blade, only for the two of them to suddenly find themselves by a great distance. Luppi had gone to his resurrection form while they were talking and they found themselves gripped by the large tentacles. Luppi let out a deep sigh. "Wow... that was way to easy." He looked up at Toshiro frowning. "Why are you still staring at me with that stupid look on your face? I'm going to kill the woman you know."

"How do I know you're real?"

"Excuse me?" The Espada's eyes narrowed and ground his teeth together from irritation. He then tightened the grip his long arm had on the boy. "Does that feel real to you or not?"

Toshiro opened his mouth and then closed it. Despite the fact he could feel a couple of his ribs breaking, his mind wasn't processing what was happening to him. Everything was a blur and his ability to focus on what was going on simply wasn't coming to him. "It feels real, but that doesn't mean it is real."

"You brat!" The grip around him tightened. Luppi watched as Toshiro suddenly spit out a bit of blood from mouth and his mouth twisted into a grin. The next thing they knew the arm that was holding onto Toshiro went flying through the wall. "Do you think this is funny?"

"I never said it was funny. I don't know what I should be thinking. As I told you, I don't know what is real or not." The boy could feel a little bit of blood trickling down his forehead. His lungs were burning and he knew that one of them had collapsed.

"So, you really just have become Aizen's toy that he is hogging to himself." The Espada chuckled before saying something else. "Some of us should be allowed to use you as a punching bag."

"Stop it!" Nanao spoke up causing the dark haired male to turn and glare at her.

"Shut up!" The arm began to tighten around her in order to shut her up.


	43. Panic

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Panic_**

Rangiku shook her head at Gin when he said that he would admit that he was wrong for what he had done after they had found their child. In his own way he had admitted that he was wrong for what he had done, but in the same turn it was rather obvious that he was thinking only about Toshiro and his safety the whole time he had done it, despite it being the backwards manner in which he handled everything.

Of course, their son had a backwards way of thinking about things as well. What she did know was that when she saw him next she would suffocate him with an enormous hug. They rounded the corner and headed down the hall, only to have Gin suddenly stiffen. "What ever is the matter?"

Gin didn't answer her but simply picked up the speed until they arrived at the paneled area in the wall. His features twisted up in a nasty manner. "Someone else has him."

The woman opened her eyes and then shook her head. "What do you mean someone else has him?"

"What I mean is someone came and removed him from this place." The silver haired man started down the hall.

"Gin! Wait... why was he in this small space in the first place?"

"So that Aizen could come back and retrieve him easily after he won." Gin's words contained a mass amount of venom.

"Maybe one of the others happened to find him?" Rangiku could feel her voice strain.

"I'm not taking that chance. There are a few Espada who are rather nasty, and I can sense one of them near by." The man continued forward and they found themselves coming across the wall crumbled down. Gin's pale teal eyes widened at the Espada and he whispered to the busty female. "I hope you don't mind me putting on an act a bit longer in order to try and get them out of this situation?"

"I..." The female pushed a few strand back as he walked forward without letting her say yes or no to him. "Of course I mind."

The silver haired man walked forward. "Now what do ya think ya doing Luppi?"

The Espada suddenly let some slack occur in his arms. "Ichimaru... Lord Aizen is back?"

"He's busy right now, but I was sent back early. Do ya think that he would like ya playing with his toy?" Gin's mouth widened into the fake smirk.

"You're a monster, just like him." Nanao blurted out, a little bit of blood dripping from her mouth.

Gin frowned while raising an eyebrow at her. He then flash stepped over to the arm holding Toshiro and sliced it so that it would release the boy, allowing him to drop into his arms. The child had managed to lose consciousness before they got there. Luppi glared at him and moved his other arms that weren't holding the fukutaicho at him, only to have them sliced as well. "You bastard!

The silver haired man gently set Toshiro down against the wall before standing up and letting his rieatsu flare out. "I never liked ya Luppi. You just gave me a reason to slice you to pieces."

The next thing Luppi knew, his last arm was severed. The male let out a deep sigh. "It looks like I'll have to actually fight here. Screw what Aizen thinks, I don't care if either one of you is precious to him. Your face makes me want to hurl."

The next thing Luppi knew, he was receiving a blow that cut him in two, causing him to disintegrate. Gin let out a deep sigh. "I don't get how ya was Grimmjow's replacement. Your pretty weak." Before he could move back to Toshiro, he suddenly found a blade at his neck. "Ahh... hello Nanao-chan."

"You know I don't like being called that."

"And what else should I call you that would be polite in the correct terms." The man stated.

"I am not going to be on friendly terms with a traitor, so..."

"He's not a traitor. Well, he is... but not to us." Rangiku blurted out.

"What lies has he told you?" Nanao's voice tightened.

"It's not what he told me but what I saw. His real goal this whole time was to stop Aizen. Aizen has been defeated." The woman came over and pulled the woman's blade back. Gin placed a hand at his throat and began to rub it.

"Aizen is defeated?"

"Oh.. look, you killed Sun-Sun's annoying little brat of a brother."

"Yes. My little brother was annoying."

"You do realize that Apacci was trying to insult you Sun-Sun."

"I can see why people would think he was related to me when he is not. So I am quite grateful." The other two Fraccion suddenly found their faces twitching with annoyance.

"I'll repeat my question." Harribel folded her arms across her chest. "Aizen is defeated?"

"I thought you and Ashido were fighting." Nanao shook her head at the two.

"She felt Luppi's presence and figured out what he was up to, but it looks like we didn't have to set in."

"You were so adamant about obeying orders." The woman shook her head. "What is he reason this time for not following them this time."

"If Luppi was attacking the boy for revenge like I thought he was then my orders would have meant I would have had to attack him." The female then looked at Gin. "If Aizen's gone though, we're not forced to abide by his orders anymore."

The man simply ignored her and headed back over to the boy and touched the boy's head softly. Rangiku came over and examined him. "Why the hell is he dressed like that and hwat happened to his wrists?"

The female clapped a hand to her mouth upon realization. The silver haired man shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's honestly not something I want to remember, but I don't think I'll forget it either. Let's get him home."


	44. Endings and Beginnings

**Aizen's Reality  
>~<strong>**_Endings and Beginnings_**

Ichigo found himself waking up and looking at the ceiling of the forth division. He sat up in time to see Urahara sitting there, giving him one of his quirky smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Have I lost my powers yet?" The substitute shinigami placed a hand on his head.

"Not yet. You haven't officially passed out from the loss of your powers yet, you've simply passed out from having been knocked out cold by the explosion. Despite the injuries you sustained, I believe it gave you a little more energy to last on so you have a chance to say your good byes."

"And what about Orihime?" Ichigo gripped the sheets of the bed he was in. "And what about Toshiro?"

"Inoue Orihime has been returned to the world of the living and her memories modified so she doesn't remember what occurred between the explosion and going back. She is in a similar boat as you in that she lost her powers, but her loss of powers can be associated with her memory loss. She made the right wish though."

"What do you mean?"

"She wished for the Hyokagu to no longer exist or something like that." Urahara suddenly smiled. "I've tried explaining the principle of the Inuyasha theory to the Soul Reapers, but apparently they don't read a lot of Manga. The Viazard got it a lot better."

"I read Manga and I don't get it." The orange haired teen let out a deep sigh. "But I just care it is gone. What about Toshiro?"

"Toshiro hasn't still waken up. His parents are with him." The man's smile left. "I see your rather surprised about that bit of news. You actually know them, and it was a rather big surprise to a good deal of Soul Society. His parents are..."

"Gin and Rangiku..." Ichigo frowned. "That actually makes sense, what with the way Rangiku acts around him and Gin not really having any killing intent when he fought me."

"Ahh... I guess it isn't a surprise to you as it was for everyone else. Toshiro still doesn't know and it will take time to explain to him that Aizen's the reason for Rangiku losing her memories for so long and the reason they've been separated for over a hundred years as a family is because Gin got it through his head at a very young age that for them to be a family he had to get Ran-chan her memories back. Then again, they were children when they had a child."

"I wish to go and see him."

"Ahh... yes. I should accompany you because Unohana doesn't wish for you to pass out without someone there." The man stood up. "I'll also be the one taking you back when you finally do pass out."

Ichigo stood up and followed the man to the room Toshiro was staying in. Gin was sitting at the head of the bed with the boy's head resting in his lap while Rangiku sat in a chair next to the bed. She glanced up when she heard them enter the room. "Have you heard? I never imagined though that it would be Gin who is more of a mother hen to him."

"How long until he wakes up?" Ichigo frowned at the two of them.

"Toshiro may not ever be waking up." The silver haired man continued to brushed the boy's hair away from his face. "Unohana's already warned us that the way Aizen messed with his head may have caused serious enough psychological damage that he may just retreat into his subconsciousness. If he does wake up, he's going to likely need some serious counseling in regards to what is real and what is not."

"I'm going to be losing my powers, so I want to make sure I say goodbye to him before that happens. If he does wake up after I'm gone, will you promise to tell him I'm thinking of him too?" Ichigo watched as the silver haired man glared at him in almost a possessive manner.

"Now, now. Ichigo thinks of taicho as a little brother and taicho looks up to him in the same manner despite the fact taicho's never been able to admit it out loud to anyone. Let him say goodbye. Unohana said there was also a chance that speaking to him might get him to wake up." Rangiku smiled at Ichigo. "And this means not just us two, but everyone."

Gin let out a deep sigh. "That's true. He does have a crush on your sister Karin as well, so it may very well help."

Ichigo let out a deep sigh and went to one side of the boy. "Hey Toshiro... I came to say goodbye. I hope you understand that I don't want to say goodbye, but I'm going to be losing my powers. That's the price of defeating Aizen. But the thing is, you can rest assured that he won't be able to manipulate you anymore. Orihime took care of it... she'd be coming to see you if it weren't for the fact she's lost her powers and memories."

The teen found himself brushing a hand across his eyes. "Man... this is harder then fighting someone. I really don't want to say goodbye to him of all people."

"Why not?" Gin frowned at him.

"Because saying goodbye means you can't come back and everyone will miss you. Toshiro..." Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know how to put it, but I think he hates goodbyes." He then turned to leave. "I guess..."

A small hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his larger hand, and he turned to look down at the boy who had opened his eyes. "Are you real?"

"He's woken up!" Rangiku hurried over, her hands clapped over her mouth from joy. "Taicho... sweat heart."

"What is real?"

Gin let out a deep breath before brushing the boy's hair from his head. "That reality isn't real."

"How do I know?"

"Because I know it was an illusion created by Aizen. The only thing real was what I told you. Nothing I told you was a lie."

Rangiku shook her head in confusion, but Gin continued. "There are some things I've been keeping from you and Rangiku here in this reality. Do you remember when we talked about how I said your mother would be upset if you died."

"I don't have a mother Ichimaru."

"Your mother is Rangiku." The man stated firmly. "I also told you that your father was away on a business trip and that he wanted to lecture you about that stunt you pulled with cutting your wrists. I was talking about myself and how I had to take care of some things, but I couldn' explain that to you then."

"Yes... but..." Toshiro closed his eyes. "You told me that you weren't the Ichimaru of this world. You specifically told me..."

Ichigo slammed a fist into his palm. "I got that one! That's in reference to the fact he put in a lot of effort into making people believe he had a certain personality s he could put on a mask and fool Aizen."

"And what you said to me before you left... you..."

Gin turned his head to look away. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise to be the one to pull you out of that little room, but Ise Nanao was able to find you."

"The other thing, about how _having_ a father was better then not."

"Do you really think that I'm that great of a father?" Gin watched as Toshiro suddenly burst into tears.

Rangiku quickly scooped him into her arms and shook her head at Gin. "Now look at what you've done. He's even more confused then he was before."

The boy shook his head. "I know this is real, but..."

"But what?" Urahara shook his head. "Finding out you have parents is too good to be true?" The boy suddenly sobbed harder. "Yup. I hit the nail there. I think he's going to be fine, a lot better then we expected."

"You call this fine?" Rangiku shook her head at the ma. "He's bawling his head off! My son isn't the type of child to cry like this!"

"He does if the mental and emotional strain gets this bad." Gin shook his head.

Rangiku snapped. "He _hasn't_ done it for quite a few years!"

"I think you should be a bit forewarned that Toshiro's maturity level and how he I able to cope with things may have moved backwards a bit because of what Aizen has done. He knows this is all real, but he still has a psychological barrier telling him this isn't real and he'll have to learn to re interact with certain people." Urahara sighed.

It was then that Soifon popped into the room. "I came to see how Hitsugaya Taicho was doing."

Toshiro looked at her, his sobbing calming down. "How is your relationship with Hisagi-san going oba-san."

The female found her face flushing up. "He is completely insane."

"And we may have to deal with him having new ideas about how the people around him should be acting." Urahara chuckled.

_Author's note – I've finally finished my second fanfic for the 200 prompt challenge. There are actually 260 prompts total and I'm moving onto one of the Holiday ones because you only need five thousand words and Valentine's is just around the corner. It would be nice if it was 20,000 though. :D_


End file.
